Paradise Found
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack always told Daniel not to touch. But this time it was he who touched - and look where it had gotten him! A Sam/Jack fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I'm bad to start a new story! But I have an excuse. I'm on vacation in Croatia (absolutely gorgeous country with lovely people) and as I visited some of their amazing parks this story came to mind. I PROMISE to finish my others! But for now ... a new adventure.**_

As far as Jack was concerned, the visit to P6R 8XT was a wash. There was nothing of interest here, at least as far as he could see. His two science geeks had seemed excited when they'd first arrived, especially when they caught sight of the ancient temple – or whatever the hell it was – sitting about half a kilometer from the gate. But even they seemed to have lost their initial enthusiasm when all the ancient building had produced was – well – an ancient building. It was completely empty, not even an engraving or single artifact to be found – much to Daniel's disappointment.

Teal'c, of course, didn't seem excited, or interested or even bored, for that matter. He was his usual stoic self, patrolling the perimeter, watching out for the humans who he considered to be under his care.

But Jack, well he _was_ bored. He too watched out for his team, making sure there were no hostiles or anything that would present a danger. As far as he'd been able to discover, the most dangerous thing on this planet was the occasional gnat that flew by his ear. Even they were few and far between and were easily swatted away – or in the case of a few unlucky ones – were squashed beneath his palm.

He sighed and stood slowly, stretching out his stiff – and bored - muscles. "Hey Daniel, Carter, you two ready to head back?" When he didn't receive an answer he sighed again and glanced towards Teal'c, who simply gave him the eyebrow.

"Yeah – I'll go see where they are," he told the Jaffa, heading towards the building. At least he'd feel like he was useful for something,

"Daniel," he called, "Carter! You guys finished in there?"

It was Carter – of course it was – who replied. "Yes Sir – I'm just packing up my instruments," she called.

He could always count on Carter to be on top of things. Although she sometimes got carried away by some new discovery or other, she always did her duty. In fact, he'd rarely served with so good an officer as Samantha Carter. She was brilliant – and beautiful.

"Which is something you better stop thinkin' about, O'Neill," he said to himself. The last thing he needed was to let his feelings for Carter grow into something he couldn't control. He'd had a severe talking to himself after the Za'tarc fiasco and an even harsher one after the Jonah/Thera mission. That one had occurred just recently and since then he'd forced himself to _not_ think about his Second – in any way other than as a soldier under his command.

He walked into the temple – he decided that's what he was gonna call it – to see Daniel staring at an empty wall. Carter, on the other hand, was just finishing putting away some of her doohickeys.

"Almost done, Sir," she told him, only glancing up briefly to acknowledge his presence.

He'd also noticed, since the damned ice planet, that she too had become a little more careful around him. It wasn't that she appeared uncomfortable but she was a bit more distant. She didn't giggle at his jokes quite so much and she had become rather more formal with him. It was sad that it had to be that way – but he understood and appreciated her caution.

"Need any help there Carter?" he asked, pretty sure the answer would be "no". She was not only beau - ur _smart_, she was incredibly efficient.

"No Sir," she smiled, standing and swinging her pack onto her back. "But Daniel might need some help with his things," she nodded her head over to where Daniel's pack lay – things strewn out around it.

"_Daniel_," he called. "Time to go! Get your stuff together."

"Huh?" Daniel turned around as if he hadn't even realized that Jack was there – which he probably hadn't, thought the Colonel.

"Get your stuff together Daniel. It's time to head back."

"Oh," he glanced around, "yeah, okay." He moved towards his pack, a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Jack asked him (this time with a silent sigh. Daniel's frowns usually meant something – often something bad).

"What?" Daniel looked up and squinted. "Oh – nothing. I just thought there would be something here, but it looks like everything's been removed."

"Yeah," Jack glanced around. "So let's go. No use stayin here if there isn't anything to see."

"No, I guess not, but it is unusual."

"What's unusual?" Jack frowned. "I thought you said there wasn't anything here?"

"That's what I mean. Usually there's _something._ But it almost looks as if the walls have been scraped clean. There isn't any evidence of anyone being here – for – well, I don't know. I can't even date this place."

"Oh well – next time I'm sure you'll find something more interesting. For now – _let's go_! I have a date!"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam's startled glance. He was pretty sure she didn't look happy – which he had to admit gave him a tiny jolt of satisfaction.

"Yup," he continued, "I have a date with a cold beer, a pizza and a hockey game! Now let's move it Jackson!"

"Fine Jack, let me just get my things together!"

Jack watched as Daniel made his way to his pack. As he waited for the archaeologist/galactic explorer to put his stuff away he glanced at Carter.

She gave him a big smile. "Sounds fun Sir," she told him.

"You like hockey, Carter?" he asked, surprised.

"Not really – but the pizza and beer sound good. I think I'll watch a movie instead though."

"What kind of movies do you like? And don't say science fiction!"

She laughed. "No – I can't watch most sci-fi movies."

"Don't tell me! You can't take all the mistakes they make!"

She laughed again. "I'm afraid you're right. It drives me crazy! I can't figure out why they don't just hire someone as a consultant to help them get the science right! It can't be that difficult."

"There's a second career for you," he told her. "You could make a fortune!"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "Except I don't think they really care about accuracy."

"So then, if not science fiction, what kind of movies _do_ you like?"

"Oh – I don't know – mysteries, drama, romance."

"Really? Don't tell me you watch "chick flicks" Carter!"

"They're not just "chick flicks" Sir," she scolded him. "And there's nothing wrong with a good romance." Almost immediately she looked uncomfortable. "Uh – Daniel," she suddenly turned to her science teammate. "You need some help?"

Damn! He couldn't even have a relaxed conversation with her anymore, Jack thought. He glanced around, checking things out one more time before herding his team back home. But then something over in one corner of the room caught his eye. He wasn't even sure what he had seen, but in an effort to make things easier for Carter and get out of her way, he decided to walk over and investigate.

When he got there it was to see the faint outline of – something – on, or rather _in_ one of the walls. Surprised that Daniel had missed it, he leaned forward to see if he could tell what it was. Not that he'd know, even if he could see it properly.

"Hey – there's something here," he called to his teammates. Part of him wanted to ignore whatever it was and head straight home – but he knew that wouldn't be fair to Daniel or Sam.

"What?" Daniel's voice perked up from where he was kneeling. He put down the things he was holding in order to get to his feet. Carter immediately headed over towards him.

"What is it Colonel?" she asked.

"I don't know – just looks like something in the wall here," he pointed to it. Sam walked up to him and leaned forward.

"Yeah, I see it now too. I wonder how we missed it?"

"Maybe the shadows in here have changed now that it's getting later."

"Mmm," she said, reaching up and touching the wall. "I can't feel anything," she said  
"but it looks like it's something _in_ the wall rather than on it."

By this time Daniel had arrived and he too touched the wall. "You're right," he said. "It looks like there's something buried in the wall. The outline is really faint, but I can see it now. Great job Jack," he said with a grin.

Jack groaned, suddenly realizing that he'd probably condemned himself to a few more hours spent without anything to do. He leaned forward again, wondering what the hell it was they were looking at. It appeared to be oval in shape, but that was all he could see.

"I'm going to get some of my tools," Daniel informed them, heading towards his backpack.

Carter again touched the spot. "I can't feel anything, can you?" she asked the Colonel. At that he reached out, being careful not to touch her, and put his hand on the wall beside hers.

There was a flash of light that instantly blinded him and then Jack's stomach lurched as he suddenly felt himself falling. He let out a startled yell, and then heard Sam scream. Without thinking about it he put out his arms and grabbed her, pulling her close as he continued to fall.

Without warning his body hit something solid and he began to roll – careening wildly down and down and down.

He was confused and terrified, but he at least he managed to hold onto Carter, even as they tumbled and rolled wildly. It seemed to go on forever, until finally he rammed into a solid – very solid – surface and they both came to a dramatic stop.

Jack couldn't speak, in fact he could barely breath. He couldn't see a thing as his eyes were still burning and watering from the intense flash of light. He was pretty sure that soon he'd feel the hurt of the wild trip down the hill (or whatever it had been) and even more hurt from the dramatic and very hard stop.

Finally he caught his breath enough to speak. "Carter – you okay?" he gasped. He knew she was alive because he could feel her chest move up and down against him as she too attempted to breathe. In his fantasies having Carter pressed so closely against him would have been wonderful – but right now that was the last thing he was thinking about.

"I – think – so," she gasped. "What – happened."

"No – idea," he gasped back. He took a shaky breath but found it hard to get enough air in his lungs. It was only then that he realized that he was on his back with Carter on top of him. Her weight, along with that of her pack, was making it hard for him to breathe. He also realized that his own pack was making his position very, very uncomfortable.

"Uh – can you move?" he gasped out.

"Uh – I'll try," she said, sounding about as shaky as him. She wiggled around, causing him no end of discomfort, but finally she was able to move off him by basically rolling to the side. He heard her fall the few inches to the ground and let out a soft "oof".

"You okay?" he asked, suddenly able to breathe much deeper.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I need to take off my pack."

Jack knew he had to do the same, although he really, really didn't want to move. He was starting to feel the results of their wild tumble and didn't relish moving from the relative numbness of his present position into what possibly could be a world of hurt.

But if Carter could do it …. With a "humph" he pushed himself over, so that he was lying on his side. He was now facing a large tree – obviously the object that had caused their sudden stop. At least now he could see. "I hate trees," he muttered.

"What, Sir?"

"Nothing Carter," he said. "Just trying to sit up!" With that he pushed himself, on quite shaky arms, to a seated position. For a moment he felt incredibly dizzy and closed his eyes. When he opened them it was to see a very pale and disheveled Carter staring at him.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked again. She blinked at him and lifted her hand to remove some of the twigs and leaves that were stuck in her hair and cascading down her face.

"Um – I _hurt_ everywhere," she told him, "but I don't think there's anything serious. How about you Sir?"

He spat out some dirt that had made its way into his mouth and also began to pull a wide variety of flora from his own hair. He looked down at himself and winced. His uniform had seen better days. He began to unsnap the straps on his pack, noticing that Sam had already removed hers. "I think about the same," he answered. "I'm pretty sure my bruises have bruises, but nothing too serious. I think my pack – and you," he smiled crookedly, "kept me from getting too banged up."

"Yeah, the same for me," she smiled back, and then spit out some grass. "I was the lucky one – I landed on top of you. Sorry about that Sir!" Suddenly she turned her head and spit. "Yuck – I think I ate half of – wherever we are." She looked around then and frowned. "Uh – where are we?"

Jack had finally pulled himself together enough to take stock of their surroundings. Like Carter he slowly looked around, frowning when he realized they were at the bottom of a long, a very long, shrub and rock covered hill.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he said slowly. He pushed himself to his feet, still feeling slightly dizzy, and turned completely around. "Uh Carter?"

"Yes Sir?" she said and she too pushed herself up.

"Where are we?"

"I – don't know Colonel," she answered, sounding puzzled. "This doesn't look like P6R 8XT."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. "I distinctly remember that there were no hills on P6R 8XT and that," he nodded his head towards the ground behind them, "if I am not mistaken, is a hill – a very large hill."

"Yes Sir, it is."

"So Carter – any idea what just happened?"

"Uh – I expect it had something to do with that object in the wall."

Jack sighed. "And I'm always telling Daniel not to touch," he lamented. "And this time it was me!"

"And me Sir," she reminded him. "But we actually didn't touch the object itself – I mean, we touched the wall, but it was -" she stopped suddenly and looked at her commander. "You're right – we touched it." She groaned. "Daniel will never stop gloating!"

"Damn, I expect you're right! Well, let's move out of here and find him – and Teal'c. Right now I would even tolerate Jackson's gloating in exchange for a couple of aspirin and some muscle ointment."

"Me too," Sam sighed. She reached over and picked up her pack, grimacing slightly as sore and abused muscles screamed at her. She waited for the Colonel to put on his own pack and then they both stopped and looked up the long – the very long – hill.

"We've got to do it Carter," he said, without looking at her.

"I know Sir," she sighed. "Maybe it's not so bad."

He glanced at her skeptically. "Yeah, maybe not. Okay – let's go. The sooner we get back …"

"The sooner Daniel can gloat," she replied glumly.

The two bruised and sore officers slowly began to make their way up the hill.


	2. Alien Devices Screwed Again

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying. This weekend I'll try and finish Out of the Room. Here's another one ...**_

They trudged – slowly – up the long hill. Both of them were bruised and sore, and both still worried about the unexpected turn of events. Their history with strange alien objects wasn't so great – and O'Neill especially wondered if they were screwed, although he tried to remain positive for Carter's sake.

Sam winced as she walked up the rough terrain. Her ankle was sore – not sprained, she didn't think, but it certainly had been twisted in that crazy tumble down the hill.

She had never experienced anything like what had just happened – and hoped never to experience anything like it again. At least she was glad the Colonel was with her, although she felt slightly guilty for that thought, considering that their decent had been so painful. Still, she would have really hated to end up here – wherever _here_ was – alone.

"How long do you think it'll take us, Carter," Jack asked after a few moments of silence. She squinted up the hill, finding it difficult to gage the distance. "I'm not sure – maybe half an hour."

Jack stopped and squinted as well. "Mmm – I think more like 45 minutes." After a few more minutes of silence – broken only by the sound of their boots and their strained breathing – Jack spoke again. "Can you believe I'm thinkin' of a hot bath!" he told her, sounding disgusted.

"Uh – is that a bad thing?" she asked. "It actually sounds heavenly."

"I don't take baths," he told her with a sideways glance. "They're too - ".

"What – girly?" she asked, sounding slightly peeved.

He gave her another look. "I was going to say _hot_," he told her.

She stopped and regarded him seriously. "You were not, Sir," she told him. "You think baths are for girls only!"

"Hey, I didn't say that," he defended himself.

"No, but you thought it," she muttered.

He just grinned and kept on climbing. A moment later Sam let out a soft giggle. She should be offended on behalf of her entire sex, but it was hard to get mad at the Colonel when he was like this.

The Colonel had been right, she thought as they finally reached the top. It had taken almost exactly 45 minutes of hard climbing. She bent over, her hands on her knees, and breathed deeply for a few seconds. Finally she stood up and looked around – to see a marble platform in front of them. It looked as if it had originally been a semi-circle, but the front part – the part right at the top of the hill – had eroded over time. It appeared as if the hill may have broken away, taking part of the platform with it.

At the back of the platform, the far point from the hill, were the remains of some kind of structure. It looked like it had possibly been an archway, but so little was left it was hard to tell. She walked slowly towards it, hoping it would give some clue as to how they had got here.

"Carter?" Jack asked softly as she stepped away.

"Sir?"

"Any ideas?"

"Not really," she said, glancing at him. "I'm hoping that gives some clues," she pointed to the ruins ahead.

Jack nodded and the two of them made their way the few meters forward. Jack put his hand on the side of the broken structure. "Looks like it was maybe a door or archway," he said.

"That's what I thought, although it's mostly in pieces."

"Think that's where we came out?"

"Possibly," she nodded. "The ground is really rough here from broken stones. If we came out too quickly we could have tripped and gone over the hill."

"Mmm, although I don't remember that. It felt more like we were flying and then the next thing I knew we'd hit the ground and -" he made a tumbling motion with his hands.

"I don't remember too much," she admitted. "There was a flash of light and I was blinded for a few seconds so it was impossible for me to tell what happened."

"Yeah, I noticed that light too. Okay – we have some ruins here that might be how, or rather _where _we arrived, so possibly it"s the way back."

He squatted down, although the grimace on his face showed it was a painful process, and peered at one of the stones that was still standing. "I think – yeah, there's some writing or something here." He leaned forward, squinting to try and see it more clearly. "It kind of looks familiar, but who knows!" Jack sighed and pushed himself back up. "No offense Carter, but I wish Daniel was here right now," he sighed again as he stared at the uncooperative writing on the stone.

"No offense taken, Sir. I wish the same thing." After taking a quick look at the writing, and being as unable as the Colonel to decipher it, she carefully walked forward until she reached the other side of the ruins. She then hopped down onto the grass, a drop of less than a meter. "The whole area isn't very big," she said, looking up at Jack who still stood on the broken platform. "I wonder what it was used for?"

"For screwing with people, obviously," Jack responded.

"Uh, I doubt that was its original purpose Colonel," she smiled, "although I agree it seems to have done that today." Suddenly frowning, she knelt down to look at the base of the platform.

"See anything?" Jack asked hopefully. He leaned over and watched as she studied the ruins.

With a sigh and then a slight groan Sam stood. "No, nothing."

Jack heard that groan and knew they needed to take time out to see to their various wounds as well as to rest from their recent ordeal. They'd both received, not only bruises, but a lot of scrapes and cuts and the last thing they needed was to catch some alien infection. He had hoped that it would be a quick return home, and that Janet could take care of things – but now it looked like they may be here for a while.

"Come on Carter, we need to clean up. We should also have something to eat and drink and then we can get back to finding our way home."

"What if -"

"Uh uh!" he shook his finger. "We _are_ getting home Carter. This is just a minor – uh – setback."

She stared at him for a moment but then finally nodded. "Okay Colonel, we're getting home."

"That's my g– uh Major," he said with a smile. "Now come on and let me check you out." He stopped dead and turned to her. "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"I know Sir," she grinned. "And anyway, I need to check you out too!"

He laughed and they both moved away from the ruins, removed their packs and found a nice patch of grass to sit down. Jack looked at her. "Yours or mine?"

She frowned – "Yours or mine?"

"First Aid kit."

"Oh. I can get mine Sir. Why don't you take off your vest while I get it."

Jack nodded and began to carefully remove his outer clothing. He wanted to curse at the flair of pain that scissored through his back and arms. He was still pretty sure there was nothing serious, but he was going to be damned sore and stiff for a while after this.

He stripped down to his T-shirt, grimacing at his scratched and dirty arms. They were going to need more than a First Aid kit to get clean. And he hadn't even looked at his legs yet. A brief look through the tears in his pants told him they were probably in as bad shape.

"Maybe I should boil some water," Carter said when she saw his arms in all their glory. She was pretty sure she was as dirty and bloody as the Colonel.

"See any?" he asked, carefully looking around to see if he could spot a river or stream.

"No, but I think I hear something," she said after a few seconds. "Over there," she motioned with her head. "I can go and see."

"Not alone," he said. "Come on – let's see if we can find it quickly and get cleaned up. We may not have too much daylight left."

They both grabbed their weapons, knowing never to leave them behind, and their canteens, but left the rest of their supplies on the grass. Following the sound of what they both thought sounded like running water, they headed west (at least Jack called it west, since that was the direction this planet's sun seemed to be setting).

They walked down a short incline and then through a small stand of trees until they came to a sight that stopped them cold.

"Wow," Sam said, looking at an emerald green lake – totally clear and still. Across the other side was a series of huge waterfalls, the water frothing and bubbling over high, rocky cliffs.

"Yeah – it's pretty magnificent," the Colonel replied, staring at the beautiful sight in front of them. He took a few steps forward and peered down into the crystal clear water. A grin broke out on his face. "There are fish Carter – lots of fish!"

She laughed softly and followed him to the edge of the lake. "A fisherman's dream, Sir?"

"Yasureyabetcha, Major," he said in his Minnesota drawl. "And the good news is that we'll have a good food supply – in case it takes us a few days to make it home," he quickly added.

"Right," she agreed, trying not to let his words worry her. "I just hope you'll be able to catch them."

"_Carter!_" he said, sounding shocked. "Are you doubting my ability to _fish_? I'll have you know that I was fishing almost before I could walk!"

"Were you Sir?" she grinned. "I would like to have seen that. I bet you were cute!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my parents thought so," he replied. He then squatted down, cursing at having forgotten how stiff and sore he was. He put his hand into the water. "Cool but not too cold," he said. "It certainly looks clean, but we should still boil it," he told her. She simply nodded in reply.

They both drank the remainder of the water in their canteens and then filled them with the lake water. Once done they headed back to where they had left their packs.

Once the water had boiled, and cooled enough to use, each officer began the grueling task of cleaning the myriad scratches and scrapes they'd collected. Because of their packs, and the fact that they had rolled down together, most of their scrapes and scratches were on their arms, legs and backsides. Other places sported bruises rather than open wounds.

"Need any help Carter?" Jack asked, carefully not looking at his Second. "Any places you can't reach?" He had worked hard to make his questions sound profession and not suggestive, but he still winced slightly. His words smacked of the worst kind of pick up line.

The silence alerted him that something was wrong. He looked up, to see a rather pink-faced Carter who didn't seem to want to look him in the eye. He sighed. "Sam?"

"My thighs and uh – hips, Sir. I can't really reach back there."

"Oh. Okay. I'm afraid I'm gonna have the same problem." He thought for a moment and then faced her like the man he was. "Best thing is to drop the pants and cover yourself with a blanket," he said, matter-of-factly. ""Then I can clean the back of your legs and you can do the same for me." He spoke matter-of-factly, trying to reassure her that this was just one soldier helping another.

That caused her to smile and look rather relieved. Together they could make sure this thing didn't get too awkward. Carter was a soldier under his command. He would have done the same thing if it had been Daniel or Teal'c!

He turned away while Sam took off her pants. It wasn't until she called "ready" that he turned back.

He limped over (he was getting stiffer by the minute) and carefully knelt down, trying really hard to view this whole thing (and her) as clinically as possible. Sam had left some of the boiled water and the med supplies by her side. He picked up some cotton swabs and turned to her legs.

"You can do this O'Neill," he said to himself. He gently began to wipe away the accumulated dirt off the back of her legs and thighs from their ride down the hill.

He winced at some of the painful looking scrapes. A number of them had dirt and pebbles ground right into her flesh. He had to sterilize a pair of tweezers to get at some of the debris.

"Uh, I think I got everything I can see," he said, after almost an hour of painstaking first aid. "What about – uh –farther up?" He grimaced, feeling remarkably embarrassed, a feeling he hated.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice muffled. "There are some painful places there."

"Okay Carter – we're experienced soldiers and we know we gotta do this, so let's just get this done!" He said bracingly.

He could see her nod, and then she slowly pulled up the field blanket until her buttocks were bare.

Jack winced – there were plenty of scrapes and bruises and he knew she must be in pain. At the same time he couldn't help admire what a beautiful and strong woman she was.

For the next 15 minutes he carefully removed any debris, cleaned and applied band aids where needed.

"All done," he said, sitting back and pulling the blanket down. He was tired and winded from the careful cleaning of all Carter's many scrapes. He shook his head at the condition she was in – and suspected he was much the same.

"Carter, how's the rest of you?" he asked suddenly. It was important that they knew what they were dealing with, but he was acutely aware that both he and his teammates tended to underplay any physical symptoms.

"Bruised, Sir," she said softly, her face still pressed into the blanket on which she was laying.

"Can I take a look?" he asked. "I just want to make sure there's nothing more serious here."

"Like broken ribs?" she told him, with a look that only she could give – even with half her face buried.

"Yes, exactly!" he told her. "Carter, it's _do what I say, __**not**__do what I do!" _ he informed her. "Okay, I'm going to lift your shirt in back," he told her gently. "I'll just take a quick look."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead she waited as he lifted her T-shirt in back. A moment later his hands gently skimmed over her back, causing goose bumps to jump up all over her skin. She shivered, refusing to admit how much she was enjoying his touch.

"Any burning? Sharp pain?" he asked.

"Mmm – no," she murmured.

"Nothing you're not telling me?" he asked, smiling when he realized she was half asleep. At least she trusted him.

"No," she shook her head. "I think – just bruises."

"Okay, how about your front? Have you checked yourself out?"

"Yes,' she nodded, still half sleeping. "I'm pretty sure everything's okay but I'll take another look," she promised. With a small groan she then pushed herself up on her arms. "Okay – my turn," she said suddenly. "Strip, Sir," she said, sounding fierce, although with a twinkle in her eye.

"You sound like my drill sergeant," he complained, although he followed her command and carefully removed his pants. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his waist, giving himself a small bit of dignity. He then lay down, waiting for Carter to finish her own dressing and to administer first aid.

"Okay Sir, here goes."

For the next 50 minutes Jack lay there, with Sam cleaning and bandaging God knows how many lacerations on the back of his legs. "Just about done there, Carter?" he finally asked.

"Yes Sir, this is the last," she told him, cleaning and bandaging one final scrape. "Uh – highter?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah," he sighed. He then carefully pulled up the blanket, feeling oddly vulnerable.

"I will, Sir," she answered calmly. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to clean him up pretty quickly. "There, all done," she said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to his waist. "Can I look at your back?"

"Mmm – sure," he replied, glad they were moving on to safer territory. He was very glad his face was planted firmly on the ground. He would have hated her to see how flushed he had become.

"You have a really bad bruise on your side, Colonel." He felt her hand touch him gently. "Are you sure you don't have any broken or cracked ribs?"

He could hear the worry in her voice. She was most likely remembering their little jaunt to Antarctica. "I'm pretty sure, Carter," he reassured her.

"Sir, if you feel as if anything is off -"

"Don't worry," he told her, turning his head to look at her, "I promise I'll tell you if I think it's anything more than bruises."

She nodded her head and pulled his shirt down. "Don't forget to check in front, Sir," she said. "We really can't be too careful."

"I know," he sighed, sitting up and grabbing his shirt, which he looked at and then grimaced. "I think I need a change of clothes. These look pretty beat up!"

"Mine too," she agreed. "I changed into some clean clothes and it feels much better. I'm afraid the others have had it!"

It was only then that Jack realized she had indeed changed. She was looking a bit better, although the side of her chin was scraped and her hair still looked a bit windblown. He didn't want to even think about what he must look like.

A few – painful – minutes later and Jack was dressed in a clean pair of BDU's. They'd all learned, a long time ago, to carry an extra set of clothing with them.

"Here Sir," Sam held out her hand. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Ibuprofen," she explained. "I don't know about you, but I feel like someone took a baseball bat to me. The ibuprofen should help."

"Yeah, that about says it," he answered, accepting the pills and downing them without water. "It looks like it's going to get dark soon," he mentioned, after noticing the lengthening shadows. "We should eat something and then try and get some rest. I'll take first watch."

"I'm not very hungry," she admitted, "but sleep sounds wonderful."

"Eat something – you need to keep up your strength cause tomorrow we have to find our way home."

Once they'd both eaten, had something to drink (lake water with the addition of a purification tablet) and done their nightly ablutions, Sam pulled out a bedroll and air mattress.

"I'm so glad they include these things now," she said, looking at the self-inflating mattress. It was thin, but at least gave some protection from the hard ground.

"Hah!" he said with a smirk. "In my day we _enjoyed_ sleeping directly on a field of rocks. We didn't need any old air mattress!"

"So you don't want yours then, Sir?" she asked sweetly. "I don't mind taking it. Two will be even better than one."

"You keep your paws off my mattress," he growled. "I may have enjoyed it when I was young, but now I'm too old to sleep on rocks!"

She snuggled down – as well as she could with a body that ached from the top of her head to her toes – and thought about this very strange day. She knew the Colonel wanted her to be positive, but she had this very eerie feeling that things were really messed up.

She sighed and tried to get more comfortable but realized it wasn't going to happen. In the end she gave up and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Jack watched as Sam fell asleep. He could tell she was worried, even though she tried to disguise the fact. As he stretched his legs out on the ground, he thought about all that had happened.

He was pretty sure they were royally screwed.


	3. One Time Too Many

The next morning came too soon. Jack felt as if he hadn't gotten any rest at all. The aches and pains of yesterday's fall had kept him awake, even when it was his turn to sleep.

Looking at Carter he figured she was pretty much in the same boat. She appeared pale, and moved as if every muscle had seized up – which they probably had.

"Mornin' Carter," he grunted.

"Morning Sir. Do you want some coffee?"

"Do I – Carter, are you really askin' me that?" he said as he reached out his hand. She smiled and handed him a steaming mug of the liquid magic. "Aaah," he said as he took a sip. "What could be better?" he asked, "A beautiful morning, a brilliant teammate, and a cup of coffee!"

"How about some more ibuprofen?" Carter asked, the bottle of pills in her hand.

"You are _definitely_ brilliant, Carter," he told her, once again holding out his hand.

"Do you feel like me?" he asked.

"As if a Goa'uld had held a pain stick on me for a couple of hours?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded.

"Exactly! although I did take the ibuprofen earlier and it's helped – a bit."

Jack took another sip of the coffee and then sighed. "I guess we'd better eat some breakfast and then get looking for a way home. I'm getting sick of this place."

The two of them spent the rest of the day checking every square inch of the platform, the broken arch (they'd decided that's what it was) and the edges of the structure. Other than more of the writing, they didn't find anything that would help get them back to Earth.

"You know Sir, I think this writing might be Ancient," Sam said, tracing the letters with her hand.

"Ancient as in really old, or Ancient as in getting my head sucked?" he asked.

She grinned at him and answered, "uh, the head sucked kind."

"Damn! So we really wish Daniel was here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But Colonel – maybe you can remember some of the language," she suggested, hopefully.

"Nope. Thor's buddies sucked it all out of my brain – thank goodness. I wouldn't know Ancient writing from – well – scratches on a wall!"

Sam let out a slow breath and forced herself to her feet. "Oh well, it probably didn't say anything important anyway."

"I'm sure it was just a warning – you know, like "stay off the grass", he said half seriously.

"Watch that last step?" she added, with a smile

"Do not touch object in wall?" he continued.

"Beware big hill?" she giggled.

"It's probably just the name of the builders," Jack said after a few moments of levity. "I'm sure it wouldn't be directions to get home."

"No, of course not," she agreed, but the humor of the moment was lost and they both returned to studying the ruins.

Three days later they both came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing that was going to be of help. Jack could tell that Carter was getting depressed and was feeling hopeless. He knew the feeling – he'd been there, done that, a few times already. But he also knew that allowing yourself to drown in those feelings wouldn't help and would only make the situation worse.

The other issue was their food supply had almost run out. Jack had ended up having to make a fishing rod and had spent a morning catching fish. Fortunately they turned out to be quite good. He figured they tasted a lot like trout.

As they were eating their last MRE, along with a grilled fish, he came to the conclusion that he needed to focus their attention on something new. He needed to get them away from the damned platform. Sam was obsessing about the fact that she couldn't figure it out. He figured that a while away from it might clear her mind.

"I think we need to find some shelter, Carter," he told her that morning. "We're out in the open here and there could be a danger from predators like bear or moose. There might even be some locals with spears."

"I don't think moose can be classed as a predator, Sir, but I see what you mean. Do you really think it's possible that there are people here?" she asked hopefully.

He looked around at the unspoiled landscape and the ruins, which didn't look as if they'd been touched for years – centuries, probably.

"None that live close," he finally said. "There's no evidence of anyone. But still, you never know and you can't be too careful."

She sighed and set down her plate. "Where should we go?" she asked. "I don't want to be too far from the platform in case someone comes to find us."

"I agree," he answered, suddenly hoping that a Tel'tak would show up one day soon with Jacob coming to the rescue. "I suggest we move out in a circle, leaving the platform as the center point. That way we can cover a lot of ground around here and hopefully discover something a little more upscale for our sleeping quarters!"

Sam agreed and they packed up their supplies and left them in a neat pile. They took their weapons and headed out to explore the vicinity.

It struck him again what a beautiful place this was. As they walked they came on a stream that wandered through the countryside, interspersed with small lakes and more waterfalls. In between the vegetation was green and lush and full of a variety of birds.

They'd both spotted some small animals – Carter claimed to have seen a bunny rabbit, and Jack was sure he'd spotted something that closely resembled a beaver. Both of them had seen a deer in the distance – the largest animal they'd spotted so far.

Sam looked around and also thought how beautiful it was here. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were stranded light years from home, she would have been happy to enjoy the day. Hiking with her commanding officer, a man she greatly respected, in the fresh air and gorgeous surroundings was enough to please anyone.

But there was that constant worry, in the back of her mind, that they were well and truly stranded. She was terrified, and wondered how the Colonel had handled this before. This was the second or third time he'd almost been permanently lost. And of course she would never forget Antarctica and the fact that she had thought they would die there.

"How do you manage it Sir," she blurted out.

He turned to her, surprised. "How do I manage what, Carter?"

"How do you stay so calm? I mean, we could be stranded here – forever. And you've been through this before. How do you do it?"

He stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I don't have a choice but to handle it. It's not that I don't worry – but we're alive, Sam – and we're not alone. We're here for one another and that means a lot. I guess I learned a long time ago to be grateful for what I had. And – there's the fact that Daniel and Teal'c and George won't give up, nor will your Dad. And finally," he turned to her with a grin, "there's _fish_ Carter."

She laughed, although there was a ring of sadness to it. "Thank you, Sir. You have a way of putting things in perspective. I mean _fish_ – what more could a girl want!"

"And Daniel, Teal'c, George, your Dad, Walter, Siler … don't forget them Sam!"

"I know," she nodded, "they'lle find us," she answered, trying to sound confident.

"Of course they will – and in the meantime, let's find ourselves a better hotel!"

It was shortly after that that they discovered the village. They came to it without warning, and both of them stopped dead as soon as they saw it. They stared for a few seconds, not moving.

"There's obviously no one home," Jack finally said, after a few seconds.

"No, it's completely deserted. I wonder what happened?"

"We'll probably never know," Jack answered, as he started to move forward. He looked at the tiny village, with only a couple of streets. The houses – or buildings – were all made of stone and all of them were still standing. None of them, however, had roofs or doors but looked like they were nothing but shells.

"I don't think it was a physical disaster," Sam reported after a moment. "The buildings are all standing."

"Mmm hmm – the stone has remained but it looks as if anything that was made of wood or straw is all gone. Let's go check it out."

They walked quickly down until they were on the main street. "Any preference," he asked Carter.

"Let's try the big building at the end," she nodded to it. "It may have been the city hall or maybe the school or church."

"Do we know if they had a school or church – or even a city hall?"

"No, and we'll probably never know – but I might as well make up a story about them."

"Daniel would love this," Jack mused.

"He would," Sam agreed. She stepped into the largest building and looked around. "There's nothing here."

"No, nothing but leaves and dust. I guess took everything when they left. Let's check out some of the other buildings."

Most of the other buildings were as empty, although a few of them held some ceramic pots sitting on the floor – something that they agreed might come in handy. All they had with them were the small cooking pots provided by the Air Force.

By the time they'd gotten to the last building they were no closer to knowing anything about the previous inhabitants than before. It would probably remain a mystery forever.

"So Carter, any preferences?" he asked, sweeping his hand to indicate the village.

"I think that one, Sir," she answered, pointing to one of the few houses not on the main street. The one she'd pointed to was slightly isolated and was surrounded by trees, forming a nice private and shady setting.

"That one?"

"Yes. It looks more homey than the others."

"Homey? Well, if you say so. Lead on Carter. Let's go see our new place."

It wasn't the largest or the smallest home in the village. Jack laughed to himself as he said "just right" to himself. His Goldilocks had found the perfect place.

They walked into the shell of a house and looked around to discover 3 rooms and not much else. He assumed the front was the living area and the room on the left was the bedroom. The final room held a hearth so he was pretty sure it had been the kitchen.

"Nice," he said, regarding their surroundings.

"It would be nicer with a roof," she answered, looking up.

Jack sighed. "I see a new career as a roofer, coming up."

"I won't make you do that Sir," she laughed. "At least not all on your own."

"Why thank you Carter! But somehow having a house without a roof seems a bit -"

"Strange?"

"Yeah. But for now, I agree, this is great. Let's go back and collect our things and set up house!"

By that evening they had moved into their new home. Jack had managed to set some broken branches in the doorframe, to give them the allusion of a door and privacy. He promised to work on the windows in the morning.

As Sam went to sleep that night she gave one final look to the stone house and sighed. She wondered how long this would be her home.

Jack waited until Carter was asleep and then he made his way slowly outside. He looked up at the alien stars and hoped that they wouldn't have to be here long. Contrary to what he'd told Carter, he _wasn't_ handling this well. He was frightened that this was just one time too many for him.

He wondered if this time he was well and truly stuck.


	4. I Thought He Said Carrots!

Over the next week Sam continued to try and figure out the way home, while Jack worked on building a roof on their, hopefully temporary, house. It was difficult without proper tools so he ended up having to find logs and branches that were approximately the right size and tie them together. He wished whoever the people had been on this planet, that they had left behind some tools.

He worried about Carter. She was frantic about figuring out the pedestal and ruins, sure that there must be something there to tell them how to get home. Although not happy about it, he was pretty certain that if they were to get home it was not going to be because of something in the ruins, but rather because someone came to rescue them.

But there was a big problem with hoping for rescue – and he was sure Carter knew it as well – and that was that unless Daniel figured it out from the object in the wall, it was going to be impossible for anyone to know where they were. The galaxy was a very big place!

So, he put all his energy into fixing the roof. He knew himself and knew that the only way for him to avoid becoming despondent was to keep busy. The harder he worked, they less he could agonize about their future.

At least there was one good thing about his present predicament, and that was that he wasn't alone. He knew, from experience, that solitude could lead to eventual madness. Humans weren't meant to be alone.

He wondered sometimes, though, if it would have been better if it had been Daniel or Teal'c who ended up here, with him. Not that he didn't appreciate Carter – it was just that he appreciated her rather too much. And life alone, together, on a planet could present some difficulties. So he knew what he had to do, and that was to stay strictly professional. She was a soldier under his command, nothing more.

"Crap!" he cursed as one of the logs slipped and jammed into his thumb. He held it in his mouth, again cursing his lack of tools.

He finally decided to get down. He was tired and sore and he needed to go and catch some more fish for supper, although for the first time in his life he could say he was heartily tired of both fishing and eating the damned things. What he wouldn't give for a hamburger!

He decided to take a new route to the lake, figuring that it was best to learn the area as much as possible. He walked through the ghost village and came out behind the large building, which he and Carter had dubbed "city hall".

As he came around to the back he happened to glance down. What he saw made him frown, and he stopped and knelt down. "No, it can't be," he muttered. He reached out and pulled on the green foliage sticking out of the ground. Nothing happened, so he tugged harder. The ground suddenly gave up its treasure, causing Jack to fall back on his backside.

"Well I'll be damned!" he said, not even noticing he'd landed on some still healing bruises and cuts. "It can't be!" What he held in his hand were 4 bright orange carrots.

"You'd better be good, old fashioned Earth carrots," he told the bounty. He held them to his nose and sniffed. Yup, they smelled exactly like carrots should smell.

Suddenly a grin broke out on his face. Sam was going to be thrilled. She'd just been opining the lack of vegetables. And both of them knew it wasn't just a matter of eating pleasure, but of ensuring they had proper nutrients. Carrots would help supplement their diet.

His urge was to take a bite – suddenly carrots sounded like the best thing in the world – but he wasn't that stupid. He would have Sam run some tests with her little bio kit to ensure there wasn't some hidden poison in the vegetables. He really hoped they were edible.

He finally stood, feeling much better than a few minutes ago, and resumed his short trek to the lake. He spent the next half an hour fishing – just enough time to catch 2 good-sized fish.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you," he spoke to the poor, unsuspecting fish still in the lake. He almost felt guilty at how easy it was to catch them. They actually fought for the worm on the end of his home-made hook.

He headed back to the house, checking the time as he did so. He had just enough time to clean the fish before Sam would be coming back. He was strict about not letting her stay when it started to get dark. He also required that she check in with him every hour on their radios, although more often than not he'd wander down to check on her in person. It was less than a 10 minute walk from the house to the platform. He felt the strong responsibility to ensure her safety and well-being.

He smiled as he cleaned the fish on a small, very rough, table he'd put together behind the house. Sam refused to clean them, turning a distinct shade of green the one time he'd shown her how. It was funny, and somewhat endearing, that a soldier who had seem some pretty awful things in her life would be so squeamish about fish guts.

He finished and then cleaned himself up. It was almost time for Sam to return.

"Colonel!" he heard her call. He walked around to the front and entered the house to see her standing in the middle of the main room. She dumped her pack with a sigh, and pushed back her growing hair.

"No luck?" he asked, although from her expression he already knew the answer.

"No, nothing."

"Sam, I think it might be time to let it go for a while. You're just exhausting yourself and maybe taking a break will help. And I could use a bit of help with the roof," he pointed upward.

He expected her to argue since up until now she had refused to even consider stopping. But this time she simply nodded. Rather than feeling relieved, he worried that she was becoming depressed. She needed something to pick her up.

"Uh – I have a surprise for you Carter," he said suddenly.

"What?" she looked at him curiously. She again pushed back the hair in her eyes, making him realize they'd been here long enough for their hair to really begin to grow out.

"Close your eyes," he told her with a grin.

She regarded him seriously, for a moment, but then nodded and did as he'd asked. He quickly ran outside and grabbed the carrots and then returned to the house.

"Okay, you can open them how."

It took her a few seconds to register what it was in his hands. When she finally did she lifted her face to see him grinning at her.

"Are they -"

"Yup, honest to goodness carrots! Of course I haven't tried them – figured you should test them first – but they _smell_ like carrots and they _look_ like carrots so -" he shrugged, the grin still on his face.

Slowly Sam's mouth turned up in a smile. It wasn't just that the carrots looked delicious, although they did – but it was more that Jack – the Colonel – looked like a little boy who'd just brought his mother a handful of wilted flowers. He looked so pleased about his surprise, that her heart melted.

"That's wonderful Sir!" she finally exclaimed. "I'll test them right away – although you know there's still a chance that my test won't show everything."

"I know, I know – still, I think we can take a chance. Nothing on this planet has hurt us yet so I doubt the ground is poisoned. Now go clean up and I'll get the fish ready."

"Fish – yum," she muttered as she headed out to the yard where they kept a ceramic jar of water for cleaning.

"Hey – this would be considered a gourmet meal if we were in France," he shouted. He could hear her snort all the way from the back of the house.

Dinner that evening was the best they'd had since ending up on the planet. It wasn't just the carrots – it was that they both had decided to be cheerful. Of course, most of it was a front – but they worked at it so hard it soon became true.

"That was great Sir," she said, after finishing the last carrot. "Are there more?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, his mouth full. After he'd swallowed he put down his fork. "I looked around and they're growing all over behind city hall. They're basically wild. There might be some other stuff there – I didn't really look – but we at least have a vegetable."

"I just wish we had some other kind of meat," she complained. "It's not that I don't appreciate the fish, and you catching them, but -"

"I know – fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner is a bit much. I can try and go hunting – we did see a deer and that would be good."

She frowned at that, not liking the thought of killing such a beautiful animal. At least, in their case, it really was a matter of survival.

"Maybe tomorrow we can scope out the area and see if there are any other things growing that we can eat," she said. "It would be good to have a variety."

"Definitely. I also think we need to figure out if we can put together some basic tools, I'm finding it hard to do the roof with just my hands and Swiss army knife.

"What? You mean you can't perform miracles with a Swiss army knife, duct tape and a piece of gum."

"Well, I could if I had any gum," he sighed. "Otherwise duct tape and a knife don't do me much good."

"Don't tell me you really have duct tape," she said, surprised.

"Of course Carter, don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No – but I do have testing equipment, which allowed us to eat carrots!"

"Touché!"

They both laughed, feeling more relaxed since they'd taken their wild ride down the hill. Both of them knew that this was but a small respite, but still, it was much needed.

"So Carter – cards?"

"You have cards?" she laughed, although she really shouldn't be surprised. They'd often played poker on long nights off-world.

"Well, you have to be prepared for all emergencies."

They spent the rest of the evening playing poker, using imaginary money for bets. By the end of the game Sam owed the Colonel over $6 million.

"Ah, retirement," he said as he leaned back and stretched. "I think I'll buy a condo in the south of France!"

"With my money," she complained. "I'm going to have to work until I'm 100!"

"You wouldn't want to retire anyway, Carter. You'd hate being bored!"

"I wouldn't be bored," she told him. "I'd invent things!"

"What kind of things?' he asked, putting his arms on the table and resting his head in his hands. He was interested to hear more of what Carter thought about outside of work.

"Mmm – well, I'd like to invent things that helped people as well as protected the environment," she said. "I think providing items that help women in third world countries would be great."

"No big guns?"

"No," she smiled. "I think by the time I retire I'll be tired of war and weapons."

"Yeah – me too," he mused softly. "You know, instead of France I think I'll just go to my cabin."

"By yourself," she asked, feeling rather bold as they sat quietly, talking.

He regarded her for a moment, and then smiled. "I'd buy a dog – or maybe two," he told her. "They're some of my favorite people."

"But you wouldn't get lonely for human companionship?" she pressed him.

He sighed. "Yeah – probably," he told her. "But I'll probably be old and crotchety and no one would want to be around me anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true Colonel," she protested.

"What? That I'll be old and crotchety or that no one would want to be around me?"

She just grinned, causing him to narrow his eyes. "You're bad, Major, " he told her.

"I learned from the best, Sir," she answered. The next moment she yawned and looked at her watch. "Oh my, it's after midnight!"

"I wouldn't worry about it Carter, " he told her. "It's not like we have to get up in the morning at any specific time."

"No, I guess you're right."

Unfortunately, that brought the evening to a rather somber end. With a quick "good night" they each headed into their separate rooms to sleep. Jack had chosen what doubled as their kitchen, leaving Sam the larger bedroom.

He lay there for quite some time, smiling when he thought of their evening and realizing how much he liked Samantha Carter. While he'd admitted to himself that he'd had feelings for her for a long time, he'd only just begun to realize that he _liked_ her – as a friend, as someone he enjoyed spending time with. The fact that she was gorgeous was just an added complication.

Sam couldn't fall asleep. Instead, she thought about the evening and about the Colonel. She'd spent time with him before, but always in company with the rest of their team. The only times they been together – just the two of them – had been on missions or on their recent mission spent as Jonah and Thera. As hard as that time had been, it had also been rather wonderful.

She sighed, knowing that they had to be careful. They had to stay professional – but Sam knew that it was going to be very hard.


	5. A Hunting He Will Go

The next day they hit the jackpot! In their search for more carrots they came across a number of other vegetables and herbs – all growing wild. They must originally have been planted by the residents, but rather than dying off when the people left, they had continued to grow in the planet's fertile soil.

"I think this is thyme, Colonel," Sam shouted.

"Time for what, Major?" he asked, standing and stretching.

"Ha ha," she answered. "The herb, thyme. Once you get us some venison we can use it for the stew."

"Mmm, sounds delicious. What's this?" he held up a handful of greens.

She squinted at it and then said, with a straight face, "weeds."

He looked down at what he was holding, a frown on his face. "Weeds? You sure?"

"Well, you can _try_ eating them, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Okay," he dropped them and wiped his hands on his pants – which caused him to peer down at his ever more ragged clothes. At least he was wearing the uniform that he'd gone down the hill with. He figured it was best to keep his other one unused as long as possible and to use this one for all their hard work. He'd noticed that Sam was doing the same. They both had a small, emergency sewing kit in their packs and they'd spent a fun evening repairing the tears in their uniforms. He was pretty sure they must both look like scarecrows!

For now they were okay, but he knew that they were going to have to figure out something sooner or later regarding their clothing. . It would eventually wear out if they had to stay here very long. "Hey, you didn't see any flax, did you?"

"Flax? Uh no, not that I remember, Sir. Why?"

"Linen," he said. "We're gonna need some new clothes pretty soon."

"Do you know how to make linen from flax," she asked.

"No, don't you?" he asked in surprise, although the twinkle in his eyes showed her he wasn't serious.

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No, because you're a _genius_, Carter."

"Well I'm sorry Sir, this genius has no idea how to do that."

"And no Google to give us instructions?"

"I wish!" she said. "We could even call up Google maps and find our way home."

"Do you think Google has an interplanetary map of the galaxy?"

"Probably not. But we are going to need to figure out some clothing. We may have to use leather – if you get a deer."

"I am _not_ wearing leather pants Carter!" he told her sternly.

"But they're sexy Sir." Immediately she stopped and looked at him like that deer they were just talking about. "Uh – sorry Colonel. That was inappropriate."

"It was fine, Carter," he told her, "don't worry about it. But I'm still not wearing the damn things!"

She relaxed and giggled, deciding that a bit of harmless teasing wouldn't be the end of the world.

"So, what did we end up with," the Colonel asked, after a long day of vegetable hunting.

"Well, we have a few different kinds of greens - alien forms of lettuce, what looks like spinach and something that resembles kale."

"Leave the kale," he told her. "It's probably what wiped out the villagers!"

"You don't like kale?"

His expression told her very clearly that kale was not on his menu of choice. "Okay, then, but I like it. I'll just know not to give you any."

"_Thank you_," he said with relief. "Now, what else?"

She looked at the pile of food in front of her. "I think these might be beets, although they're whiter than I'm used to. We have beans, peas, peppers and I think tomatoes, although there wasn't any fruit yet. Oh, and onions and this," she held up what looked like a huge garlic clove. "Besides the vegetables it looks like we have mint, basil and something that smells like oregano."

"So – Italian food coming up?"

"Mmm, that sounds delicious. I just wish we had some pasta."

"We'll have to find some wheat and make it. _That_ I think we can figure out."

"And bread," she sighed. "Although I'll miss having butter."

There was a few minutes of silence as they each contemplated the food they missed. Finally Jack sighed and looked at his teammate. "And Carter, don't forget the piece de resistance!" He held up a potato. "_French fries!"_

"We'll have to make some oil then. I haven't seen anything like olives or corn."

"We'll figure something out. In the meantime we can have _baked_ potato!"

She laughed and they gathered the food up and took it to the house. They'd only picked enough to identify and to test. Once sure the food was okay, they would have a feast.

It was after their dinner that night – fish stew, a welcome change from grilled fish, that Jack broached the subject. He didn't want to, but knew that they had to face reality at some point.

"That was great, Carter," he said, sitting back with a sigh. "Too bad we didn't have any wine!"

"That would have been great," she agreed. "I'm afraid we're almost out of coffee, so that will leave nothing but water."

He leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and looked at her seriously. He could tell from her expression that she knew what was coming.

"Sam," he said gently, "you know that we might not be getting off this planet anytime soon," he told her. "Daniel, Teal'c – your dad, they might not know where we are."

There was another brief moment of silence, and then she nodded. "I know." She tried to smile then. "I'm sorry there are no dogs, Sir, for your retirement."

He smiled gently, back at her, relieved that she was accepting this so calmly. "You're better than a dog, any day Sam." He frowned. "Okay, that didn't sound right. You know what I meant."

"I do – and – thank you. So are you!" Without warning Sam's eyes filled with tears. "We really are stuck here, aren't we?"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "We should never give up hope, Sam, but we also need to be prepared for staying here. We don't know what the seasons are like and whether or not there is winter. We need to get the house fixed up and put in supplies just in case."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "That's smart, Sir," she replied. "I think it would be a good idea to cultivate an area and plant an actual garden. That way we could plan ahead."

"Good idea. Why don't you start on that, after we put together some tools? I'll be in charge of hunting and fishing so that we can save some meat for winter. Uh – do you think we'll get winter here?" he asked carefully.

"It looks like this planet is in a temperate climate zone so I suspect it sees all the seasons."

"What season do you think it is now?" he asked.

Sam looked around. "Late spring/early summer?" she said. "At least that's what it looks like, but I could be wrong. I should do some calculations," she said. "Based on the amount of water in the lakes and in the waterfalls, there is probably still some run off from winter."

"Well, we definitely need to get moving and get prepared. We have no idea how long winter will be on this planet."

There was more silence and then Jack watched as a tear rolled down Sam's face. "I guess I'll never see my brother or my nephew or niece again."

"Hey, don't give up hope, remember! Never say never! I'm living proof of that. But in the meantime, let's set up our homestead."

"We're pioneers," she smiled.

"Yup – it's just too bad we don't have any horses. I always wanted to be a cowboy."

It took them 3 days to put together some rough tools. Unfortunately, without metal they were forced to use wood. It wasn't perfect, but at least it enabled Sam to start to break up land to plant the garden.

Jack finished the rough frame for the roof, and then was able, with Sam's help, to fix a form of cement made of mud and straw to weatherproof it. "Like the Israelites in Egypt," Jack pointed out.

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he said, impishly. "I went to Sunday school!"

"Did you? Somehow I can't imagine that!"

"Oh yeah – and I did learn some stuff, although I was the bane of Sister Hilda's life, I'm afraid."

"You were naughty?" she asked.

"Now, I haven't been called "naughty" for a lot of years, Major,' he replied. But then he grinned. "I was a bit of a scamp, I'm afraid. But I grew out of it."

She lifted her eyebrow. "Sure you did, Sir," she agreed, although she had to bite her lip to keep from grinning.

"_Carter!"_

"What Sir? I'm sure that you haven't been naughty for – quite a while!"

He snorted and flicked some of the mud at her. She laughed and ducked. "I'm going to work on my garden now," she informed him. "Good luck with the rest of the roof!"

He laughed softly as she turned and walked away. He wasn't the only one who was naughty, he thought.

"How's the garden coming?" Jack asked that evening. They were both exhausted from the long days of work and had thrown together a quick supper.

"I'm starting to plant now," she told him. "And oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"We have _tomatoes_!" she told him. "They're still green, but there are a lot of them. I can hardly wait."

"We could do some fried green ones," Jack suggested. "They're good."

"I'd rather wait and eat them when they're ripe. Hopefully they'll be nice and sweet."

"Hey Carter," he said a moment later. "I think we should take tomorrow off. We're both exhausted, and even God rested after a hard week of work.. Let's call tomorrow our weekend and just take it easy."

"Are you sure we have time?"

"One day isn't going to hurt. And now that the days are warmer, I thought we could go swimming in one of the lakes."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! But I don't have a suit."

He got a gleam in his eye, and she waited for what was to come – but he restrained himself. "Underwear should be fine," he told her. "I promise not to stare."

"Why thank you Sir! I guess that will be okay, although I'm worried mine won't last much longer." She saw another quick look cross his face, but refused to try and translate it.

The next day was the best day so far on their planet. They took a picnic lunch and spent the day playing on a small, sandy beach by one of the crystal clear lakes. It was a bit chilly, but had warmed in the summer sun so wasn't too bad. Jack made his way, at one point, to the small waterfall at the end of this lake and stood under it.

"This is great, Carter," he shouted, "a shower!"

"I just wish we had more shampoo," she called. She was almost out of the carefully horded supply. She'd have to figure out some other method of washing her hair.

"Come on," he called again, "it feels great!"

By the end of the day they were both tired, but in a good, relaxed way. Each of them had made an agreement to not think about Earth or the fact that they were stranded. Instead they looked at it as a holiday.

Unfortunately, the next day it was back to work.

He was pleased that the roof was done, and he'd managed to make a wooden door and some window shutters for their house. It kept out the wind and the sun, leaving their place remarkably cool in the increasing heat of the summer. He hoped it would keep it equally warm in winter!

The day finally came when Jack decided to head out on a hunt. He wanted to kill and catch at least one deer, if possible. That, along with some of their fish, would have to keep them over the winter. The problem was going to be with the vegetables. He was going to have to dig a cellar, he decided. They should at least be able to keep some of the root vegetables and they could dry some of the herbs.

"Now remember, radio me if there's _anything_ suspicious, okay?"

"Okay, as long as you do the same," she told him. "Mark out your route so I know which way you've gone and – be careful Sir!"

"I will be Major, don't worry. The deer don't look very fierce."

"No, but you don't know what else is out there. They could have bears or wolves or an alien Tasmanian Devil!"

"Tasmanian devil?" he laughed. "Like on the cartoons?"

"Just be careful Colonel!"

He smiled and waved and then headed off to bring home the bacon. He hoped he would find something, otherwise they were going to get seriously sick of fish (actually, they already were!).

He had taken a bed roll with him, expecting that he'd be gone for a couple of days. He hated that, feeling uncomfortable with leaving Carter all alone, even though he knew she was totally capable of looking after herself. Still, splitting up was never a good thing on an alien planet.

He began to whistle, to distract his thoughts. There was no point worrying, since they didn't have a choice.

The more he walked through the forests, the more he appreciated the beauty of the planet. It really was a gorgeous spot, and he wondered again what had happened to the natives. He really hoped it wasn't some terrible disaster or disease. If it was indeed true that the writing was Ancient, maybe they'd all ascended.

He saw a few animals throughout the day, but nothing that would bring a lot of meat. It was later on the first afternoon when he finally saw the deer. It was a buck, not a doe, which made him feel better. The last thing he wanted was to shoot a mother with babies.

It took him a couple of hours of careful, and quiet tracking, but by the end of the day he'd made his first kill. He grimaced even thinking about it. Although he liked fishing, he hated hunting, even though he'd also learned to do it as a kid.

He made his way to the carcass and knelt down to make sure it was dead. He certainly didn't want it to suffer.

It was a clean shot and it had brought the animal down quickly. He sighed and put his hand on it. "I'm sorry old guy," he said. "You didn't deserve to die." With that he turned and set up camp.

Sam had helped him create a sled to bring the carcass back, which he put together using some ripped canvass and branches. He would haul it home tomorrow and prepare it there. In the meantime, he suspended the carcass from a tree, hoping to prevent any predators coming around for a visit.

He didn't sleep well that night, alternately worrying about Sam and about their survival on the planet.

"We have to name the damn place," he muttered. He grew tired of calling it simply "the planet". But he knew that giving it a name would signal another step towards acknowledging they were stuck here.

He finally fell asleep close to dawn, and woke up only a few hours later.

He had a long trek home, so he quickly let the carcass down and tied it to the sled. Once done he started home.

It was a grueling journey as the sled was not particularly travel worthy. It saved carrying it on his back, though, for which he was grateful.

He was almost home – probably no more than a couple of hours from the village, when he heard a strangely familiar sound. He stopped and listened, wondering what it was. Before he had a chance to identify it, something flew out of the bushes at him, squealing and scaring him to death.

"What the hell!" he shouted, swinging around out of its way. It squealed again and he saw its hind end disappearing into the bushes – its curly tailed hind end.

"A pig!" he exclaimed. "While I'll be damned!" He hadn't thought about it, but the people here probably raised domestic animals, as well as vegetables, that had escaped and were now wild. He didn't know how possible it was for domestic animals to actually survive in the wild, but he was pretty sure that was a pig he'd just seen – and it did not look like a wild boar, but rather a simple porkie pig.

"Bacon!" he said softly. "Now all I have to do is catch the damn thing!"

He picked up the dropped straps to the sled and continued on the way with his deer. He could hardly wait to get home to Sam.

_**Just a note: I hate the idea of hunting for pleasure, but I felt I needed to include hunting for food here for reality sake. My apologies to the deer and the fish.**_


	6. Back at the Ranch

_**Thank you to all of you who are reviewing. I'm notoriously bad for replying, but please know it means a lot to me. I really appreciate you taking the time to comment.**_

_**In response to a couple of my readers, I wanted to clarify a couple of things. This story is set before there was any knowledge of the Ancient gene (all we know at this point is that the Asgard think Jack is special - but the gene hasn't been mentioned, so no one would realize that he activated the device when he touched the wall). Also - as far as reading Ancient - this is a little fuzzier. In Point of View he does learn Latin (something that wouldn't have been removed by the Asgard). Although it showed him translating the Ancient text, I always assumed that was with Daniel's help, as Ancient letters are different from Latin letters. He probably could have retained an understanding of Ancient writing, but in this story I am saying he didn't. All a little confusing as the series wasn't always consistent in everything. Hope this helps!**_

Daniel was excited by Jack's discovery. He loved finding new things, and something hidden so mysteriously in a wall made his archaeologist's heart beat faster.

He hurried to collect his tools, and was just turning back when he saw Jack and Sam fall through the wall and disappear.

There was a brief moment, no more than two seconds, when he froze. Then he dropped his tools and ran forward, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"_**TEAL'C!"**_

He skidded to a stop in front of the wall, and put his hand out to touch it, but then restrained himself, realizing that the object in the wall could have been responsible for the disappearance of his friends.

"What is it Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c hurried into the room, his staff weapon armed and ready. "What has happened?"

"It's Jack and Sam," he said quickly. "They were looking at the object that Jack found – it's in the wall – and they just – fell through."

Teal'c frowned and stepped closer to Daniel. "What do you mean? The wall appears solid. How could they have fallen? Unless there is a hidden doorway?" He reached out, but before he had a chance to touch the cold and seemingly unyielding stones, Daniel grabbed his arm and held on.

"No, don't touch. We don't know what it does!"

"What does what, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c stared at what seemed like a blank wall. "I do not see anything. I do not understand how O'Neill and Major Carter could have disappeared."

"I don't know either! But they did. And they didn't just disappear. I saw them fall forward and they went right through the wall, just as if it were a hologram or something." He paused for a second, thinking. "It was kind of like the Tollan," he said. "Maybe they're the ones behind this, although there's no evidence of them here."

"You are serious?" Teal'c asked, "They truly fell through the wall? Then we must find out how it could do this, and where they are. Have you checked on the other side of the building?"

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, looking startled. "Damn, I didn't even think of that. Let's go. God, I hope they're okay."

The two men quickly made their way outside the building and circled right around it. There was nothing anywhere but the grass and weeds that had grown up around the ancient building.

"Nothing," Daniel said in disgust. "Then it had to have transported them _somewhere_," He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think. Where could his teammates have gone?

"I suggest we report to General Hammond," Teal'c suggested. "He can send ore people to analyze the wall and to start searching. They are most likely somewhere on the planet."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Daniel answered. "Why don't you go to the Gate and report back to Hammond. I'll keep looking."

Over the next week Hammond threw all the experts he had into the hunt for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He had teams searching everywhere possible. He asked the Tok'ra to fly over the planet to determine if there were any life signs anywhere. He had science teams, archaeologists, historians, everyone he could think of help in trying to locate the two missing officers.

"There's nothing more I can do, Dr. Jackson," Hammond sat at the head of the briefing table, speaking to the remainder of Sg1 and the head of the other scientific and search teams. "We've been searching 24 hours a day for over a week. We've done everything we could but there's no sign of them anywhere. I can't keep justifying using up all the resources of this command to find them."

"But General," Daniel entreated. "The same thing happened when they ended up in Antarctica. It was only because we didn't give up that we found them."

"I know that Doctor, but at least then we had a theory as to where they could have gone. We had something to go on in our search. Right now there is absolutely _nothing_ that gives us a single clue as to where or how they went. Look, I don't want to stop looking any more than you do," he said with a sigh. "But I have to think of all the people under my command _and_ I have a specific directive from the President and Joint Chiefs. I can't justify continuing to look for them, unless you can give me some idea where they could have gone."

"But it's Jack and Sam?" Daniel argued, as if that were reason enough. "They've saved the world – hell – countless times. Surely we owe it to them not to give up."

"I'm not saying we should give up, Dr. Jackson – but continuing to search the planet isn't accomplishing anything. The only thing we can do is to continue to study the artifact and see if that gets us anywhere.

They'd managed to extract the object that Jack found from the wall and had carefully transported it back to Earth. As far as Daniel could tell, it was some kind of control device. It was slightly egg-shaped and had two overlapping circles on the top. The circles turned, each one separately but when they had tried them, nothing had happened.

They'd X-rayed it, performed a variety of tests on it and analyzed its composition. So far, other than the fact that it was made of naquada and trinium, nothing was conclusive. It didn't appear to have any electronic parts or even an energy source. Other than what it was made from, they could find nothing about it.

Unfortunately, as much as he didn't want to, Daniel had to agree with General Hammond that they were getting nowhere. Jack and Sam were gone, and no one had the faintest idea how to get them back.

It was almost 6 weeks after their disappearance that Jacob Carter finally came through the Stargate. It was obvious to General Hammond, and anyone else present in the Gate room or Control room that he was hopping mad. Everyone was soon to discover that the Tok'ra council had kept the news of his daughter and Colonel O'Neill's disappearance from him. They justified keeping him ignorant as he had been on a mission vital to Tok'ra interests.

General Hammond had sent numerous messages to the Tok'ra over the weeks since his officer's disappearance, but the council had withheld the information from him. As soon as he had been told, he and Sel'mac, who was equally as angry, had stormed out of the Council chambers and headed directly to Earth.

"Jacob," Hammond was waiting in the Gate room to meet the former General. "It's good to see you."

"Is there any news?" Jacob asked, ignoring any pleasantries.

"I'm sorry – no. Come to the briefing room and I'll fill you in." He looked up at Walter, who was sitting in the Control room. "Call Dr. Jackson and Teal'c and have them meet us in the briefing room."

"What the hell happened, George?" Jacob asked as he followed the General up the stairs. "How could they have just disappeared?"

"That's the hundred dollar question," Hammond sighed. "Sit down Jacob. Teal'c and Daniel will be here momentarily. I assure you we've done absolutely everything we could think of to try and find them."

"But you haven't found them," Jacob snapped.

"No, and if you're a bit patient, I'll have Teal'c and Dr. Jackson explain why."

A moment later the two remaining members of Sg-1 walked through the door.

"_Jacob_!" Daniel sounded relieved as he walked over to shake the erstwhile General's hand. "It's good to have you here!"

"Thank you! And I would have been here weeks ago if the damned Tok'ra bureaucrats hadn't kept the information from me. So Dr. Jackson, why haven't you found my daughter and O'Neill?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm as frustrated as you are Jacob, but the fact is, there are absolutely no clues as to where they could have gone. All we have is this," he handed over pictures of the object. "It was buried in the wall on P6R 8XT. Jack had discovered it, and he and Sam were just standing there, looking at it. I went to retrieve my tools, to see if we could remove it, when the two of them fell through the wall and disappeared."

"They fell through the wall? Do you mean literally?"

"Yes. I saw them. It reminded me of the Tollan. Other than that, I've never seen the like."

"And you checked everywhere on the planet."

"We did, Jacob," Hammond added. "The Tok'ra council even sent one of your operatives to fly over the planet with a Tel'tak. He could discover no life signs other than those we accounted for. There is absolutely no evidence of them anywhere."

"And this was the object?" Jacob picked up the picture and looked down at it, and suddenly frowned. His head bowed, and a second later Sel'mac was speaking.

"I believe I have seen this before," he said in his deep, resonant voice.

"Do you know what it is?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"I do not," Sel'mak replied. "But I did see something very similar when I was undercover in the service of the Goa'uld Nephthys. He had a collection of objects from all over the galaxy. He did not know what it was either, although I heard him say that he thought it was Ancient in origin."

"_Ancient_?" exclaimed Daniel. "As in the builders of the stargates?"

"Yes," Sel'mak nodded. "I believe that was the case."

"Oh my God! That's amazing! General Hammond," Daniel turned to him, "we need to contact the Asgard. If anyone knows what this is, it will be them."

This time it was Jacob who spoke. "You haven't contacted them yet?" he asked, sounding angry.

"We've tried, Jacob," Hammond told him gently. "They haven't as yet responded. But at least now we have something to go on – thank you Sel'mak."

"It's Ancient! Why didn't I think of that?" Daniel cursed himself.

"Why should you have thought of that?" Teal'c asked. "There is nothing on the object that speaks to its origins. Hopefully the Asgard will be able to tell us what it does and how it works and then we will be able to help O'Neill and Major Carter."

"If they're alive," Jacob said softly, suddenly sounding defeated. "They may not have survived, whatever this is."

"Do not lose hope, Jacob Carter," Teal'c told him. "I do not believe they are dead and will not believe so until I have proof."

"It would be an odd way of killing someone, Jacob," Daniel told him. "I'm with Teal'c on this one."

Jacob let out a long breath and then tried to smile. "Thanks guys – that helps. I just – I can't imagine losing Sam – or Jack, for that matter. But she's my little girl."

"And she's an accomplished soldier and a brilliant officer," Hammond reminded him. "And O'Neill is one of my most accomplished officers. If there are any two people who could survive just about anything, it's the two of them!"

The two people Hammond considered as some of his best officers were presently engaged in trying to catch a litter of baby pigs. They'd captured the Daddy pig (and Jack was sporting all kinds of new bruises as a result). They'd also captured the sow, although she too had given them a lot of trouble. But both of the parents combined weren't nearly as much trouble as the piglets.

It's not that they were big, or mean, or dangerous – but they were slippery as hell!

"Slippery as a pig!" Jack had muttered as one of the squealing babies had wiggled its way out of his hands. He'd cursed and dove after it, only to land face first in a mud puddle.

Sam had had as little luck. At first she had tried coaxing them, then she tried bribing them with food, finally she had taken Jack's approach and cursed at them and tried to capture them.

So far nothing worked and all 10 piglets were still running around the yard. Their parents looked on placidly, as if they couldn't care less that their children were running wild.

Realizing that all dignity had been long lost, Jack finally pushed himself to his feet and stood there, watching as Sam continued to chase the piglets. She too was covered in mud, and he wanted to laugh. If only he had a camera, he thought. It was almost worth the pain and suffering to see her quite so – undignified. Of course he knew he looked as ridiculous – but that didn't stop him enjoying looking at Sam.

"Well aren't you going to do something – _Sir_!" she shouted. His eyebrows went up at her tone – not used to hearing her be quite so sarcastic with him. He shrugged, knowing he couldn't blame her, and started to once again help.

After another 20 minutes, during which time they'd only managed to catch two of the wiggly buggers, Jack ceased the hunt.

"Carter, _stop_!" he called. "This is not working. I think we need to think of another tactic."

"_You_ think of another tactic," she shouted. "I have _no_ idea how to get the damned things in. Right now baby pig is looking damn good for dinner!"

He choked back a laugh at how frustrated she was – and how bloodthirsty. Mind you, he couldn't really blame her as he was tempted to get out his P-90 and use some of his precious bullets and shoot the damn things.

Of course he wouldn't really do that. They were innocent – and actually kind of cute, in a piggish way. "I think if we leave them they'll probably head back to Mama," he suggested. "I think they're still nursing."

Sam stared at him, her face turning red. "Do you mean to tell me we just spent the last hour chasing them all over creation, and _now_ you tell me they'll go in there on their own?"

He winced, but then shrugged. "Uh – well I don't know for sure that they'll go and I didn't want them to get lost. But I think they're smarter than I knew and so – yeah, maybe they'll go to her."

Sam let out a loud huff of air and turned back towards the house. "I am going to have a bath and wash my clothes and I do not want to see another pig _ever!_" On that note she stomped off towards their house, leaving Jack with two laughing adult pigs and a whole passel of bratty piglets!

Eventually he was proved correct when the 8 remaining piglets scrambled in the slightly open gate and joined their mother. He was pretty sure they didn't care in the least about Daddy – who also seemed to care not one jot for them.

But Mama gathered them to her, lay down, and let them all feast on her milk. She gave Jack a knowing look – seeming to tell him he'd wasted a lot of energy on nothing. He guessed he should have realized, from her relaxed attitude, that she had never worried about her missing children.

With a sigh he turned and headed back to their house, to try and clean up and then to eat dinner. He was starving and was looking forward to something besides fish!

The last few weeks had proven especially bountiful for the two humans as they had managed to find a number of things left by the original inhabitants. Not only had they discovered a wide variety of vegetables and grains – growing wild but easily replanted – they had also discovered animals that had obviously been domesticated but had since gone wild.

Not only were there pigs – they'd chickens and ducks living in the wild. They'd managed to capture a number of hens and a few roosters – much easier than they'd managed the pigs. They hadn't bothered with the ducks, but Jack was planning on trying to hunt them in the future.

"Chickens really are stupid," Carter had said as they caught their 14th hen."

"Oh yeah – I personally think they're relieved to be caught," he suggested. "Life will probably be much easier for them now. They can stop worrying about surviving in the wild and simply allow us to feed them."

"I didn't think chickens _could_ survive in the wild," she stated. "I wonder how these did?"

"Probably not a lot of natural predators," he suggested. "They're not exactly known for being able to defend themselves. Still – I don't really care _how_ they survived, just that they did!"

"I agree. And I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to bacon and eggs for breakfast!"

They grinned at one another and continued to collect the birds.

Shortly after they started their chicken coup, they were also able to capture a couple of wild turkeys – although that was a much harder job. Jack got attacked by Tom Turkey and had to have the resulting cuts cleaned and bandaged by Sam.

One thing that had been easy, was figuring out where to put the animals. With all the empty houses around they had ideal barns already built. All Jack had to do was build a fence around the property and fix the insides as appropriate for the animals and birds they'd captured.

They now had a chicken coup as well as a barn for the pigs and pens for the turkeys.

The one thing they hadn't discovered (yet – they both lived in hope) were cattle or sheep, although Sam was positive she'd spied a goat one day. She was determined to find it as she informed Jack she was dying for some butter.

There had been one other discovery over the past weeks that had changed their lives for the better, although it was one that had almost led to disaster.

It was the day they found the garbage pit.


	7. Reuse Reduce Recycle

He'd set out on a hunt for butter. Well, not exactly – he knew how butter was produced, after all and he knew he wasn't going to just find it under a bush. What he _was_ looking for was an animal from which they could get milk to _make_ butter.

They'd found potatoes a couple of weeks after discovering the carrots. Although purple, they tasted just like the potatoes they'd had at home. Not only had they _loved_ being able to add a starch to their diet, it had enabled them to make yeast. That, in turn, allowed them to bake bread.

Jack's first bite of the warm, fragrant piece had caused Sam to erupt in giggles.

"What?" Jack had asked her as he chewed the bite of heaven.

"Just your expression, Sir," she told him. "I think I just witnessed you having an out of body experience!"

"You haven't tried it yet Carter," he told her with a grin. "It _is_ an out of body experience. God, I'd forgotten how good a warm piece of bread could be!"

At that moment Sam took her own bite, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste and the texture. "It's surprisingly good," she said after a few seconds. She frowned. "It's almost like -"

"Uh uh Carter," the Colonel told her. "No analysis. Just enjoy!"

She grinned and nodded. "I just wish we had some butter – melted on the warm bread."

"Oh God Carter – don't get me thinking about that!"

So now, here he was, searching this god-forsaken planet for some mama mammal who wouldn't mind sharing her milk.

Of course his preference was cow milk, although goat or sheep would be okay too. They'd discovered a bee hive a few days ago (he absently scratched his arms, which were finally healing from all the stings) and he was craving bread, butter and honey.

He shook his head as he thought about all that had happened since they'd been on the planet. They were now much better off with all the things they'd discovered, but in order to keep the plants and animals going they both had to work from morning until night. Suddenly Jack had added respect for their pioneer ancestors.

He rather doubted they were going to find cows – he was pretty sure they would have seen some before now. The most likely bet would be goats. They were smaller and could get into more difficult terrains. He just hoped he'd find one of the damn things -

" – Ooooph!" Without warning he was – once again – falling down a hill. Fortunately for his physical well-being – this one was small and ended in a nice soft bunch of weeds.

"What the hell?" he struggled to sit up and stared back at the small hill – more of a small mound than a true hill. "You could have given me some warning!" he told the guilty piece of land. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed off his pants. "Well, that was fun," he said to the air.

He turned around, about to continue his quest, when something glinted from the top of the little mound. With a small curse, directed at himself, he made his way over to investigate.

"You're turning into Daniel or Sam," he accused himself. They were the curious cats – he was the cautious papa. But on this planet, anything they could find that would help them was a benefit.

He reached the top of the mound and squatted down, to try and figure out what the shiny object was. He squinted at the object, noticing that it was mostly buried in the ground. Carefully he reached out and touched it with his finger. With a frown he then scraped at it with his fingernail.

"Metal?" he said to himself, starting to feel excited. A moment later he was digging madly around the buried item. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he had most of the dirt dug away.

"Well I'll be damned!" he whistled. With a tug he pulled out the object. Although the handle was missing, he clearly held some kind of tool. It was rusted and dirty – but it was a tool!

"Hell yeah!" he pumped his fist at the sky. The one thing that had made life difficult was the lack of any kind of metal tools. They'd discussed whether it would be possible to make some – if they could find an adequate deposit of ore and then figure out how to crush and then melt it.

It had felt like a daunting task, and one they couldn't get to until they had a secure food supply. But now, with this find, Jack wondered if their luck had turned. Of course a single – whatever the hell this was – wasn't going to be of much use. He'd have to find out if there were more.

Two hours later and he had a small supply of tools and rusted – somethings – spread around him. As well as the tools he'd found numerous chipped and broken pots, some small implements made of metal and bone, and what looked like dirty jewelry. There were even what looked like broken and discarded toys among the pile.

"I've found their damned garbage dump!" he said. He shook his head, suddenly realizing that he'd better stop talking to himself or people were going to think he was crazy.

He snorted – what people? Sam already knew he was –

"Hell – _Sam!_" he practically shouted. She was going to be thrilled. He grinned – there was nothing he enjoyed quite so much as making Sam Carter happy! He rolled his eyes, telling himself to stop thoughts like that.

Still – she was going to be ecstatic!

He picked up one or two of the more likely items – one he thought may have been a hoe, the other a small spade – and decided to take them back and show her. Of course he'd have to make handles for the items, after they cleaned them up, but that would be easy.

He whistled as he approached their house. Life was looking a teeny bit better now that they had some metal tools. It would make things simpler – and once they had tools it would be easier to make _more_ tools.

"Carter!" he called as he grew near to their house. He could hear the chickens and the pigs – it sounded as if they were insulting each other again – and the occasional gobble of the turkeys. He took a deep breath and smelled the sweet smell of plants and dirt and air – and crinkled his nose at the sudden odor of pig.

As he walked by the pig pen big daddy Porky ran up to the fence and grunted at him. He was a huge and sometimes vicious animal, although the lady pigs seemed to like him. In the end he guessed that was what was important. He was a good breeder.

"I have one word for you," he told Porky. "BACON"! The pig grunted at him again – obviously in full and utter contempt – and turned away to head back to his trough.

"Carter!" he called again, refusing to think about how much he loved seeing his second.

"Sir? Is everything okay?" she came hurrying out from behind the chicken house, carrying a basket of what he figured were eggs.

"Everything's fine Carter," he grinned.

"You found a cow?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope – no cows, goats or sheep – but I did find something!"

"What?" she looked at him closely, but he looked totally normal and wasn't carrying anything.

"I'll show you." He took his pack off and dropped it onto the ground. He knelt down and undid it and reached in. Before pulling anything out he stopped and glanced up at her. With a grin he pulled out the first item. "Surprise!" he said.

He watched as Samantha Carter slowly took in what he'd brought. She carefully set down the eggs and then knelt down, her eyes glued to the object.

"Is that what I think it is, Sir?" she breathed. She reached out gingerly, almost afraid to touch it.

"It's a hoe – or at least that's what I think it is. Here take it – it won't bite," he smiled.

She took the metal object – reverently – almost as if she was sure it would disappear.

A moment later she lifted her head, a grin splitting her face in two. "Sir – it's _metal_!"

"I know," he smiled in return. "I'll make a handle and we'll have a real live hoe for our garden."

"Where did you find it?"

"Here – there's another one," he handed her the second object. "About 2 kilometers south of here," he told her. "But that's not all," he said.

"Really?" she lifted her head, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean – that's not all! There's more."

"_More_? – But _where_ and why?"

"I found their garbage dump," he said proudly. "It looks like there's way more stuff. I just dug out a few things. Some of it was junk, and it looks like anything made of wood has rotted away – but there are lots of metal objects as well as more pots and a few other items. We can head out there tomorrow and bring back a load."

"This is amazing, Sir," she said finally, still holding on to the hoe. "This will make our lives so much easier."

"I know! If you'd help me clean these up I can start making handles for some of the things. If there are enough we could even melt some of them down and make other stuff we could use. I'd love to make a hammer and some nails."

"A saw," she added.

"Mmm hmm. An axe would be wonderful. Think of all the wood you could chop, Carter!"

"Me Sir?" she looked at him askance. "I thought chopping was your job."

"Uh uh, Carter. Chickens, pigs and chopping is yours. I'll do the turkeys and potatoes."

She shook her head, but laughed, knowing he was kidding. So far they'd shared in most of the chores, although he had left the bread baking to her. It wasn't that he couldn't cook if he had to, but baking had always been somewhat beyond him. And he knew that it had given Sam a huge boost to not only make the bread, but to watch his pleasure upon eating it.

Over the next few days they collected more and more things from the garbage dump. Most of the objects they were able to identify – or at least to come up with a reasonable explanation for their use. There were a few things, however, that defied their imaginations.

"I tell ya Carter, it was a _chastity_ belt!" Jack informed her as they sat eating their evening meal.

"Sir, it doesn't look anything _like_ a chastity belt," she told him impatiently.

"How do you _know_?" he asked her, pointing his fork at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen pictures on the internet. And anyway, chastity belts are most likely a myth anyway."

"They are not."

"Yes Sir, they are."

"Well, they may have been a myth on Earth but who says they were a myth here?"

"We don't even know it _is _a chastity belt," she reminded him. "In fact, it's probably something used on an animal," she told him.

"I think it's a chastity belt," he frowned.

"Just in your fantasies, Sir," she grinned. "Now _that_ thing," she pointed to a small ring with a very rusty chain attacked, "looks like it could be a -"

"_Carter_!" he said, shocked. "How could you think that?"

She giggled. "I was going to say that it looked like a toy – Sir!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "But what _kind_ of a toy? You're naughty, Major."

"Me Sir? _You're _the one who thinks that is a chastity belt."

Jack thought about their conversation as he worked the next day making handles for their various farm implements. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of the discussion. It had edged into forbidden territory but had stayed in the general realm of what was appropriate for an officer and his subordinate.

He sighed as he thought about his relationship with Carter. They'd been on the planet almost seven months now, but things hadn't really changed between them. Life had taken on a pattern – a pattern that was work, work and more work. They did allow themselves one day off a week (they decided to pattern their time here on Earth's seven day week) although they continued to have to care for the animals. Their "rest day" usually consisted of Sam trying to invent something new for them to use and for Jack it consisted of fishing.

It had taken a few months before either of them could _look_ at a fish again, but now, with their expanded diet they had it at least once a week.

As for their relationship – well, it had barely changed, although they too had taken on a pattern. During the day they worked together seamlessly – much as they'd always done. Their conversations focused on their individual or shared tasks.

The evenings were a bit different, and it had taken them a long time to grow comfortable with one another.

Jack had quickly vetoed any talk of how they were going to get back home.

"It'll just drive us both crazy, Sam," he'd said gently. "Look – I'm not giving up, I promise – but let's limit the discussion to once a week, at least until something specific comes up. There's no point constantly thinking or worrying about it. I'm sure Hammond and your dad and the guys are still looking for us – and I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have the Tokr'a and Asgard looking as well. In the meantime our job is to survive!"

She'd agreed, so most of their evenings were spent chatting about innocuous things. Jack's cards also got a work out. Some evenings they didn't speak at all, but each spent time resting or thinking. Jack started to do some wood carving, which occupied his hands and his imagination.

Sam started to experiment in the kitchen, especially with baked goods.

Of course neither of them ever alluded to the well-buried feelings between the two of them. They continued as colleagues, teammates and utter professionals.

They remained Colonel and Sir, Carter and Major.

Sam knew that the Colonel was right. There was no point in driving themselves crazy trying to figure out a way home. For now they were okay – they had plenty of food and shelter and they were living on a peaceful planet.

She also knew that the Colonel had been through this before and knew the best way of coping. At the same time – she was slowly going crazy. Not talking about it wasn't helping – if anything it was making things worse.

She wanted him to talk to her, to reassure her, to comfort her. And if he couldn't do those things – then she wanted him to admit that they were probably well and truly stranded. She felt like they were in limbo, and for Sam Carter, the woman who's whole life had revolved around solving puzzles, that was completely unacceptable.

She knew she was becoming angry and depressed, and much of it began to be focused on the Colonel. She knew that was unfair, but there was no one else – literally – who she could blame.

She grew short with him and soon was barely speaking with him. When he tried to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong she turned on him – yelling at him to leave her alone. She was frightened and miserable and didn't know how to handle it.

Jack didn't know how to handle things either. He knew what was wrong with Carter, had experienced many of the same things she was feeling in the times he had been lost and trapped, far from home. The difference for him, this time, was that he had her. It kept him from becoming too depressed, too despondent. He knew that he did not play the same role for her.

Jack sighed as he left their little homestead and headed out. He didn't really have anything he needed to do, other than to give Carter some space. He wanted to help her, to reassure her, to let her know how he felt. But he couldn't. He didn't think she'd listen – and what did he really have to say to her anyway? It wasn't as if he could promise that they would get home because he no longer believed it himself.

He continued to walk, through the dark, lush forest. It was beautiful here, and in different circumstances he would love being here. But now, he felt trapped and afraid. But the fear wasn't of being lost, or stranded – the fear was of having Sam grow to hate him. He didn't know if he could survive that.

He finally reached the waterfall and stopped to just listen to the sound of the water. He leaned up against a tree and took deep breaths. He knew he'd have to return, he'd have to try and talk to her or to get her to talk. But for now he relished the peace, the solitude. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to shed the fear and anguish with his breath.

He hated the fact that Sam's life would be wasted on this god-forsaken planet. She had so much to give the world, so much that the world still owed her. She deserved to further her career, to meet someone and to have a family. Instead she was stuck with her commanding officer – most likely for the rest of their lives.

He took another deep breath and pushed himself away from the tree. He'd have to head back – it was growing late. They hadn't yet found anything dangerous on the planet, but still, he couldn't be too careful. The last thing he would want to do was to leave Sam alone.

He moved forward slowly, towards the lake. The water was crystal clear and on a bright day you could see to the bottom. He stood staring down at the liquid sapphire lake, seeing his reflection staring back at him. He chuckled softly, thinking about his life and how, once again, things had gotten completely screwed.

He turned to head back, when his foot slipped on the muddy edge of the lake. Normally it would have been nothing – he would have righted himself and continued on. But this time, when he stumbled, his other foot stepped on a loose rock. It slipped from under him and, after a crazy hopping dance, he fell backwards, towards the lake. His arms did a frantic windmill but that didn't stop him.

"Damn!" he muttered as he fell. He was going to be soaked and it was going to be embarrassing.

Expecting nothing more than a cold and wet landing in the lake, Jack didn't take account the large bolder sticking out of the water. A second later and his head cracked against it, causing everything to explode. He didn't even register falling into the lake.

Sam looked again at the door, waiting for the Colonel to return. It was well past sunset and it was the unspoken rule between them never to stay out after dark. Although they hadn't discovered anything dangerous, so far, they both were experienced enough to know the night could always harbor danger.

And she was pretty sure he didn't have a light with him. He'd be stumbling around in the dark and anything could happen.

It was her fault that he was gone. She had treated him terribly and she felt horrible. She hadn't really meant to take it out on him – she knew she was being unfair. But her emotions got the better of her and she had lashed out. And to the _Colonel_! He'd been so amazing since they'd arrived. She knew she couldn't have survived without him.

And she'd gone and been a complete and utter _bitch_ to him! "Samantha, you are an idiot!" she told herself for the hundredth time. How could she have been so awful to him.

"Colonel, where are you?"

Sam spent most of the night pacing back and forth and worrying. She thought – many times – about going and looking for him, but she knew it was useless and dangerous both. She had no idea where he had gone and wouldn't know where to start looking for him.

If he hadn't returned by morning, she'd go out and look for him. Until then she'd have to wait. If he got back safe and sound – well then, she'd kill him.

"Where are you Sir," she said again. She prayed that he was okay. She didn't think she would survive if something happened to him.

"Just get your butt back here Sir," she whispered. "Please Jack – come home!"


	8. New Life, Day One

She woke with a start, momentarily confused as to where she was. A sharp twinge in her neck brought her fully awake and she blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes of the grains of sand that had settled there.

She'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table, waiting for the Colonel to come back. Clearly he hadn't and now she was really worried. What the hell could have happened to him?

A few minutes later she was ready to go and look for him. She was carrying her pack, along with their emergency kit, some water, food and their emergency blankets. She just prayed that she wouldn't need any of it.

It was just past dawn when she left the house trying to figure out where the Colonel could have gone. She began by doing a search, in ever widening circles until she came to the lake.

She scanned the surrounding area carefully, and cursed herself when she saw the dark shape huddled on the shore. Breaking into a run, she berated herself. Why hadn't she come here first? She knew he loved to come here, whether to fish or simply to relax.

It was the Colonel and he was unconscious or possibly even …

"No, don't go there," she muttered to herself as she dropped to her knees and felt for the Colonel's pulse.

"Please be okay!" she said, trying to slow her own pounding heart down so that she could feel for the beat of his.

He was bone white, although his lips were tinged blue, and his face appeared pinched. His skin was frigid and she knew that he was in trouble from the cold. She just prayed there wasn't anything else, although something must have caused him to fall unconscious.

"Oh thank God!" she cried when she felt the slow and weak pulse. "What the hell happened, Sir?" she asked. She looked him over quickly, but couldn't see anything obviously wrong other than the fact that he was wet. It looked as if he had fallen into the lake but had clearly managed to pull himself out before losing consciousness.

She had to get him back to the house and warm and dry as quickly as possible. She didn't know what had caused him to fall into the water, but she did know that he was hypothermic.

It seemed to take way too long, but eventually she had him wrapped in one of their emergency blankets. She grimaced when she realized that the only way she was going to get him back was to carry him. Fortunately the direct route to their house wasn't that far, although he was a heavy man, so the trip back was going to be brutal.

"Might as well get started," she told herself. "It's just a good thing we've been working so hard," she told the unconscious Colonel, "otherwise I'd be dragging you back!"

She lifted O'Neill into a fireman's carry and began the long trek home. In actual fact it wasn't _that_ long – but with his weight she knew it was going to feel like a marathon.

"You – are – way – too – big, Sir!" she gasped as they finally made it to their house. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and stumbled her way into his bedroom. She lowered him as gently as she could on his mattress on the floor, and then sat, sobbing for breath, beside him.

She knew she couldn't give herself any time to recuperate. She had to see to the Colonel as quickly as possible. She had to get him warmed up, get fluids into him, and deal with any other injuries. So, after another 10 seconds, she pushed herself to her knees and looked him over quickly to make sure his condition hadn't worsened.

"Okay – let's get you warmed up!" After putting water on to warm up she started the fun task of getting his clothes off. So intent was she on ensuring the Colonel was going to be okay, the thought of stripping him didn't even phase her. In other, better times, she'd acknowledge that it had long been her fantasy. Right now all she worried about was his life.

Getting wet clothes off of a large, unconscious man, was a lot harder than it sounded. The clothes stuck to his skin, and trying to pull the clothes out from underneath him, while disturbing him as little as possible, was a challenge.

Soon she had him dry. She filled some of their ceramic containers with hot water and placed them strategically around his body. A few more minutes and he was covered and beginning to show signs of warming up.

Now she had time to investigate to see if there were any other injuries. As she'd undressed him she'd looked for any wounds, but other than a few bruises which were more likely the result of his hard work than any accident, she didn't find anything.

It was as she was examining his head that she found it. He had a goose egg bump on the back of his head. There was a small cut, but nothing that needed anything but a quick swab of their precious antiseptic lotion.

She carefully and gentled pressed around the bump, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so she was hopeful that he hadn't experienced a skull fracture. But a concussion was bad enough, especially if it resulted in any swelling of his brain.

For now she couldn't do anymore, so she sat back and let out a long, slow breath of air. She was exhausted, but more than that, she was frightened. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to the Colonel. Losing him would be – well, like losing a part of herself. It was something not to even contemplate.

And the fact that she'd be all alone – well, she wasn't going to go there at all. For now, she had a Colonel to help back to full health.

"Aaargh – _damn_!"

"Colonel?" She pushed herself up off of her uncomfortable position on the floor and looked at O'Neill. He'd been unconscious for hours after she'd brought him back and she had begun to seriously worry. "Sir? How are you?"

He groaned and lifted an arm to place over his eyes. He didn't respond to her but she could see him take slow, deliberate breaths. Finally he lowered his arm and squinted at her, the lines of pain clear on his brow.

"Carter?"

"Yes Sir, it's me. How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes briefly, as if considering his answer. After a few seconds he once again opened them. "Like hell. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. You didn't come home last night. I found you this morning, by the lake. It looks as if you bumped your head and fell in. Fortunately you'd managed to pull yourself out, but you were unconscious and hypothermic.

"Oh," he replied. "Still cold."

"I know. I'll get some more hot water bottles and that should help. How's your head?"

"I'll tell you as soon as the person stops trying to hammer a nail through it," he told her.

Suddenly she could see the little bit of color in his face drain away. She quickly grabbed the bowl she had set down beside the bed and held it in front of him. He turned slightly and vomited repeatedly into the bowl. Soon he was simply dry-heaving and she winced in sympathy.

Finally finished, he lay back down with a heart-wrenching groan. She set the bowl down and grabbed a cloth that was soaking in another bowl of cool water. "Here Jack," she said softly, wiping his face and mouth, causing another groan, but this of relief.

"Can you drink something?" she asked.

He nodded and then winced. "Like to wash my mouth out," he mumbled to her.

"Okay – give me a second." She stood up and quickly removed the offending bowl and returned a moment later with it cleaned out, along with a mug of water. "Here, rinse your mouth out and spit in here."

"Thanks Carter," he said a few moments later, after he'd cleaned his mouth and then had a few sips of water. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Sir. You'd do the same for me."

"Ya think?" he asked, a small grin on his face. His eyes were closed and the damp cloth covered them, but his attempt at humor had her smiling along in relief.

"You wouldn't?" she teased.

"Of course I would," he answered, suddenly serious. "I'm just sorry you have to deal with this."

"Listen, I'm just glad you're okay. You rest and I'm here for whatever you need. Look, I've left the bowl beside you if you feel sick again. I just have to go and feed the animals, but I'll be right back."

"I'll be here Carter," he told her. His voice was growing softer and she hoped that he would sleep. He needed to rest to get better and to deal with the pain.

As she stood to go she couldn't help look at him once again. She was relieved he seemed to be okay, but she knew that the danger wasn't over yet. With a sigh she headed out to feed the by now ravenous animals. She'd left them too long, but hadn't wanted to leave O'Neill until she was sure he was going to survive.

"Carter – where are my clothes?"

Jack had slept the next 24 hours, only waking up for brief spells to have some water and then to go right back to sleep. This was the first time he'd been fully awake.

"They were wet, Sir," she told him matter-of-factly, although she avoided looking directly at him, instead straightening up the things around his bed.

"I'm naked," he told her.

"I know, Sir," she said, carefully repressing a grin.

"Uh – since we're the only humans here, I'm assuming it was you ….?"

"Yes Sir. You had hypothermia. I had to get you dry and warm. It was all in the line of duty, Sir."

"Mmm hmm," he regarded her suspiciously. She looked as if she was trying not to laugh. "Well – thanks again for saving me."

"Anytime, Colonel." This time she did look up and right at him. For some reason this made him uncomfortable and it was _he_ who turned away.

"So, how about something to eat?" she asked suddenly. "I made some broth and toast. How does that sound."

"Heavenly," he said with a grin. "I'm starving."

"Yes, but take it easy. Your stomach might still be a bit sensitive."

"Yeah – uh – sorry about that again Major," he told her. Having your second in command hold the bowl while you threw up wasn't his fondest memory.

"No worries Sir. I'm going to get the broth – just hang on."

As Jack waited for Sam to return he couldn't help but think about what had happened. It had been a stupid – really stupid – accident that could have killed him and left Sam all alone. The thought was horrifying, but other than being as careful as possible there were no guarantees.

"Here you go, Sir," Sam entered with a tray on which was a bowl of broth and plate of warm toast. She set it down and then helped him to sit up. Once settled he slowly took a sip of broth.

"Good!" he muttered, enjoying the salty flavor and warmth. He still felt chilled, even though Sam kept refilling the ceramic jars with hot water.

"Uh – Sir," Sam said hesitantly.

"Yeah," he answered, between bites.

"I think – we should make a rule about going anywhere alone. I mean, I know we sometimes have to do it, but we should tell the other person where we're going. I – didn't know where you were and -", she shrugged and looked uncomfortable.

He let out a breath and set his spoon down. "Carter – I did a stupid thing, and I'm sorry. And you're right – I was thinkin' the same thing. From now on we'll make sure to stick together as much as possible and always tell the other person where we're going."

She looked up at that and smiled. "Thank you Sir. I was so scared I'd lost you for good."

"Hey – I'm like the proverbial bad penny, Major. You can't get rid of me!"

"I hope so. It's just – if something happened to one of us …"

"I know," he answered softly, suddenly no longer hungry. "I'm afraid other than being careful, there's not a lot we can do. Hopefully the Asgard or Tok'ra will find us soon and it won't be an issue."

She nodded, but then stopped and looked up at him. "They're not going to find us, Sir," she said softly.

"Sam – "

"No Sir – there's no point pretending anymore. You and I both know that if they'd been able to they would have found us by now. We're never going home."

"I – Sam – don't give up. It may just be taking a little while. I mean, the Asgard could be busy and you know the Tok'ra – they'll get around to it when they can."

"And my father? There's no way he'd just wait around. I'm sure Daniel and Teal'c and my Dad – and even General Hammond, have done everything they could to find us. Sir, tell me the truth. Do you really believe we're going to be rescued?"

He dropped his head back on his pillow, wanting to say that yes, he believed. He'd been trapped before, more than once, and had always been rescued. But this time – they had been gone too long. If their friends and coworkers knew how to find them, they would have been here by now.

"I believe there's always a chance," he finally said, slowly and softly. "I'm proof of that. But do I think it's likely?" He paused and breathed out. "No, I don't. I expect you're right and we're not going home."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head at his words. He knew he'd just removed whatever hope she'd had left, and he hated himself for that. But he also knew that he couldn't keep lying to her. Both of them had to face the truth – and the truth was they were stuck here on this planet. This was their new life.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Sam lifted her head. What he saw was a woman of extraordinary courage. She'd allowed herself to grieve for just a few seconds, and now looked determined. He was suddenly glad that he had told her the truth. Living in denial wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Okay, then we have to make this the best damn place to live in the galaxy," she told him. "We've got plenty of food, a place to live and beautiful surroundings. So far we haven't come across anything that's dangerous other than lakes with boulders," she smirked at him. "So, we could have ended up in many worse places than this. We'll have to just think of this as early retirement!"

Jack went along with her, even teasing her about getting gray hair, but inside he felt awful. Sam was way too young to be retired. She had her whole life ahead of her and now she was going to be stuck with him.

"Stop it Jack," she said softly. "We'll be okay – and don't you dare feel guilty. None of this was your fault."

He sighed, but nodded. She was right. There was no point worrying about what might have been. They both needed to simply look forward.

Their new life had to begin today.


	9. Jack and Sam

"Achoo!"

"Sir, are -"

"I'm _fine_ Carter," he said irritably. "It's just a cold!" After a few days recuperating from his little "accident" Jack had pushed himself to his feet and announced that he was "all better". Sam had argued with him, worried about his concussion and the fact that he still seemed pale and cold.

They ended up having their first real fight since they'd landed on the planet. It had progressed into a shouting match until Jack had finally pulled out the big guns and told her she was being insubordinate.

That had stopped everything cold, for all of twenty seconds. Then a blazing eyed Sam had turned on him.

"I can't believe you said that," she told him, her voice quivering with anger. "Are you _really_ going to pull rank on me? There are two of us here _Jack_! But if that's what you want – _fine_! Colonel, Sir, can I please be excused _Sir_?"

At that she turned and stomped away, not waiting for his reply. He was furious, and wanted to shout after her, but knew that would be undignified. And the problem was, he was just as furious with himself as with her.

No, that wasn't quite true. He was definitely more furious with himself. What was _wrong_ with him? He'd known that Sam had been frightened when he got hurt. And she'd been wonderful in nursing him back to health. Hell, she'd held the bowl when he'd puked and had to carry away his pee jars until he had been well enough to go to the outhouse himself.

And then he'd yelled at her and accused her of being insubordinate. God, what an ass!

He knew what the issue was, and it wasn't really about his health or lack thereof. They were both coping with the knowledge that they were stuck on this god-forsaken planet, probably for the rest of their lives. As Sam had said, they'd landed in a pretty good spot. With everything they'd discovered on the planet, they would be able to survive. The necessities were taken care of.

What they hadn't dealt with was their relationship to each other. Now that they were stuck here, that relationship would have to change and evolve – but how, he had no idea. His attempt at keeping up military protocol was stupid and had backfired. He knew they needed to address things sooner, rather than later.

He'd developed a cold after his little jaunt in the lake, and felt miserable as a result. He knew it wasn't serious – it wasn't pneumonia – but Sam still worried. She'd taken to fussing, which had led to today's fight. But now it was time to apologize to her. He headed to the animal pens to find her.

He saw her standing outside the pig pen, throwing scraps at them. The pigs were running around like puppies and he went to say something, when a huge sneeze came out instead.

"… it's just a cold," he told her again.

"Fine," she nodded sharply and then continued to toss scraps of food at the pigs. She didn't glance Jack's way and he knew he had some work to do to redeem himself.

"Carter, look, I'm sorry," he suddenly spoke. "I have this stupid cold and I feel miserable but I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just being an ass."

She glanced sideways at him and then snorted. "I understand why Janet always got so frustrated with you," she told him. "You really aren't a good patient, are you?"

"No," he admitted. He shrugged. "I get anxious when I'm stuck not doing anything. I'd rather be up and around – it takes my mind off of things."

"That's fine, but you shouldn't be up and around so quickly when you're still recuperating from a head wound. I keep worrying that you're going to go too hard and get really sick!"

"I really am fine, Sam" he told her. "And don't worry – I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need to move around before I go crazy!"

"And you're not going to overdo it?"

"No, I promise," he told her.

"Alright – but if you start feeling sick – even something little – you'll tell me, right?"

"Well, I -"

"_Jack_!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you if I feel even a _little tiny twinge_!"

"Look, Sir – we have to watch out for one another. Neither of us wants to be left alone here, so we need to stay healthy."

Jack sighed but finally nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll tell you, okay? And I'm being honest Sam – other than an irritating nose and slightly scratchy throat, I don't feel too bad."

They worked in much better harmony after his apology and agreement to tell her if he really felt sick. Sam kept an eye on him, to make sure he wasn't overdoing it, but other than that she didn't say anything to him.

As for Jack – once they'd fed the animals he decided to head back to the house. He was suddenly exhausted and his head started to ache again. He sneaked a look at Sam and she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay yes – I'm tired and I'm going to head back to the house and rest," he told her. "I'm not sick – just tired, I promise."

She nodded at him with a small smile. He was grateful she hadn't said "I told you so." He had to appreciate Carter. She really was one in a million.

As he made his way to the house he had to remind himself to go slowly. Sam's words were true – they had to look out for their health like never before.

* * *

"Hey, come and sit down, Carter," She had just come in from working outside. He'd taken a nap after his excursion out of the house and was feeling much better.

"What's up, Sir?" Sam asked, sighing as she sat down. He pushed a glass of cold water towards her and she drank it thirstily.

"I wanted to talk to you," he told her.

That caused her eyebrows to go up, but all she said was, "Sir?"

"Look, _that's _what I wanted to talk to you about." At her confused look he sighed. "Sir. Colonel. Major. _Titles, Carter, titles!"_

"Uh – what about them Sir?" she asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"As you yourself pointed out," he told her, "there are only two of us here. So it seems to me that continuing to use ranks when we talk to each other is kind of silly. I think we should ditch the ranks and, starting today, just be Sam and Jack. Whatdya think?"

She frowned at him and he wondered what she was thinking. Surely she didn't expect them to call one another Major and Colonel for the rest of their lives.

"Do you mean just not using titles, or really doing away with ranks?' she finally asked.

"Uh – doing away with them. I know it'll seem strange at first, but I don't see the point in trying to maintain a military structure with just the two of us."

"So that'll mean we're – what – friends?"

"Yes, of course," he scowled. "I mean – aren't we _already _friends?"

"Yes – sort of," she nodded. At his hurt look she continued quickly. "Of course we are S – ur Jack, but you've also been my commander for quite a few years so we could never be just _regular_ friends. It's not that I don't – that we aren't – oh hell, you know what I mean Sir!"

"Jack," he reminded her with a grin. "And yes, I know what you mean. That's why it'll feel strange, and I expect we'll both screw up – me probably more than you. I'm used to giving orders and it may take me a while to realize that I shouldn't do that anymore. We're here for the long haul Sam – and we need to work together as – as friends and peers."

"Okay," she nodded, "I can do that – Jack."

"Excellent!" he grinned. "So Sam – what's for dinner?"

"I don't know Jack – what did you prepare?"

They both grinned at each other and then proceeded to prepare their evening meal together.

Jack was sure this was going to work out, just fine.

The first few weeks were strange. Things hadn't really changed in their daily lives – they both continued to work hard to keep life going. But suddenly they were uncomfortable with one another like they hadn't been before. Before Jack's accident military rules and protocol had been a shield for their everyday interactions. They both knew the boundaries and acted appropriately within the framework of those boundaries.

With their agreement to throw away military protocol and titles the boundaries were gone, and they needed to redefine their relationship. The problem was, neither was sure what exactly that relationship should be.

Friends – yes, they both agreed that they were friends. But what, exactly, did that mean? They were alone on the planet – probably for the rest of their lives. Would friendship be enough? Should they look for more? Both of them thought about it all the time. Neither of them had the courage to address it openly.

As a result, things had gotten increasingly tense between the two of them. It had gotten to the point that they could barely speak with one another. Jack knew they needed to address what was going on, but he didn't know how to start.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jack threw down the hammer he was holding and cursed at the half finished object in front of him. He'd decided to make some furniture for the two of them, especially now that they had tools. His first attempt was to try making a chest for Sam's room.

They had both agreed they needed to make their house more "homey" and to bring some comforts to their lives. Jack had chosen carpentry while Sam was attempting to learn how to make cloth for clothing. Their uniforms were on their last legs and neither of them really wanted to wear leather clothing. And Jack had joked that there was no way he was ever going to wear strategically placed leaves!

He picked up the hammer and began to work again. He was going to say something tonight.

* * *

"So, that was good," Jack pushed away from the table, trying to stretch after such a large meal. He had cooked a roast chicken with vegetables while Sam had managed to make a berry pie for desert.

"The chicken was wonderful," she said with a smile. "And I thought the pie turned out rather well."

"Well? It was delicious!"

For the next few moments they discussed their food supply. Fall had arrived on the planet and they had started to put things away for winter. They had even managed to dig out a cellar under one of the empty houses and to fill it with dried and canned foods as well as root vegetables which should last in the cool cellar.

After a few minutes the conversation ran out and both of them sat, silently, unsure what to say.

"Jack/Sam," they suddenly both spoke at once.

"What is it Carter?" he asked, after a moment more of silence.

"It's just – oh – I don't know," she said, pushing her chair back and beginning to clear the table.

Jack sighed and stood up to help her. So much for talking about things.

* * *

"Looks pretty good," Jack told her as he looked at the spindle. They had discovered fields of what looked like flax, although it was slightly different than the Earth variety. Sam had spent weeks gathering and preparing it and it seemed like it was going to work. She had also managed to design a spindle to turn the flax into thread. He admired her ingenuity, appreciating the fact that Sam's genius had allowed them to have things which made their lives much better.

"It's full of lumps!" she peered at the thread with a scowl.

"So? It'll just look homespun – which it _is!_" he told her. "It's soft enough so it'll be fine."

"It's going to take forever to weave this into cloth," she grumped.

"True – but winter is coming quickly and there will be long days and nights inside. I'm just about finished with the loom and I'll help you with it."

"Thank you," she let out a long breath. "I don't know why I'm so – so irritable. I guess spinning isn't my thing!"

"No? But you've done a great job. Hell, just the fact that you figured out how to make linen thread is a miracle!"

"I attended pioneer camp when I was a kid," she admitted. "There was a lesson on how to make linen and I guess I paid enough attention to remember how they did it. You realize, I hope, that I don't sew."

"Uh – well we'll figure that out when it's time," he told her. "I can wield a needle so between your brains and my limited experience we'll figure something out. Anyway, I'm really ready for some new underwear!"

"Me too," she said. "Dibs on the first pair of underpants," she grinned at him.

"Thanks Carter!" he told her with an eye roll. "You realize that you'll get the more "homespun" one – with lumps. I'll wait until you've perfected the technique for mine."

She threw the spindle at him, causing him to laugh. It was the most relaxed conversation they'd had in weeks.

* * *

Finally things started to improve between them. Maybe it was because they were finally getting used to not having ranks or maybe it was because Jack was making a real attempt to talk to Sam – mostly just chatting and simple conversations – but it was helping to break the ice. He also teased her – not enough to irritate but enough to get her smiling. That also helped ease the tension.

As the days grew shorter and cooler they started spending more of their evenings just sitting in front of the fireplace, talking about anything and everything. He learned more about Sam's upbringing, including stories about her father and brother. She spoke sparingly of her mother, but he could tell that was because it was difficult for her still. He didn't pry, but allowed her to share what she wanted.

He too opened up, although it was harder for him. There was so much of his life that he didn't ever want to think about. The best part of his life was his time with Sara and Charlie – but he didn't feel comfortable talking about them with Sam. In the end most of his sharing was about his childhood in Illinois and Minnesota.

"It sounds like you had a magical childhood," Sam said one evening after he told her a story of fishing on the lake.

"I did," he nodded. "I spent all my time outdoors, fishing, exploring, generally getting into trouble!"

"So, just like when you grew up," she teased him. "Especially the getting into trouble part!"

"Yes, but when I was a kid it was innocent trouble. Now it's aliens wanting to shoot me!"

They learned even more about one another the night they decided to play the "what I miss most" game.

"Thai food," Sam said.

"Mmm hmm. Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ooh, yeah. With a big Caesar salad and garlic bread!"

"Chocolate cake," he added. "With strawberries and cream."

"Coffee!"

"That's cruel, Carter," Jack responded. "Coffee! Maybe we could find some beans around here?"

"Wrong climate," she told him. "Sorry."

"Okay then – _beer_!"

"Yeah, we could probably make beer."

"Tomorrow?"

She laughed. "We'd have to find the ingredients first. I don't know if we can find everything we need." At his crestfallen look she smiled. "We'll try Sir – uh Jack."

"Music," Jack added. "I miss music."

"Music? What kind?"

"Any kind. I just miss my stereo."

"Do you have a favorite kind of music?" she asked.

"Yeah – I like classical," he admitted. "But I also like rock and folk music," he told her.

"What about country music?" she asked.

He frowned at her. "Never!" he said with a grimace.

"Somehow I didn't picture you as a classical music lover," she said.

"Yeah – my mother was a piano teacher and I took lessons as a kid. She always had records playing when I was growing up. How about you, Sam? What kind of music do you like?"

"Me? Some rock, pop – light classical, I guess. I'm not a big heavy music fan. I like stuff that's – accessible."

"You'll have to sing for me," he told her.

"Me? Sing? No – no way. I couldn't hold a tune if you paid me."

"What? Something Samantha Carter isn't good at?"

"Hey, there are a _lot_ of things I'm not good at," she informed him.

"Sure Carter – other than singing, name one."

She thought for a moment, her lips pursed and a crease on her forehead. "Painting," she told him.

"Painting as in art, or as in interior design?"

"Art. I can barely draw a stick person! How about you?"

"Me? I can draw a bit," he said. "In fact, that might be kind of fun," he said. "I should see if I can find some charcoal and do some drawing."

"Paper?"

"We'll have to make some," he told her. "One more thing to add to the list. So – what else isn't the brilliant Samantha Carter good at?" he asked.

"Well, I told you I don't sew. I tried when I was younger – my Mom tried to teach me. I hated it."

"So – no new underwear?"

"Only if you make it."

"Fine – but then I get to choose what kind," he grinned evilly.

"Uh oh. Maybe I'll try and sew otherwise I can only imagine what I'll get!"

"Okay Carter – enough of what you're not good at," he said. "Tell me, what else do you miss?"

"Bubble baths and showers – _hot_ showers."

"Yeah- to the showers. I'm not much of a bubble bath man!"

"No? I think you'd look cute with bubbles all over you," she said. A moment later she blushed and immediately turned the subject. "So – your turn. What do you miss?"

"My truck," he said. "Shopping for groceries. Pizza and beer. Sitting around in the evening with my feet up, watching TV."

"Books," Sam said. "I miss books. I'd love to read something."

"Yeah – me too," he said somberly. Suddenly the thought that never again would they read a book or listen to music depressed him. Life was more than survival, and yet that's what it had become on their planet.

"We need to name this place," he said abruptly. "We can't keep calling it "The Planet".

"What should we call it?" she asked gently, seeming to sense his change in mood.

"Hell- I don't know." He pushed his hands through his hair. "Netu is already taken."

She looked surprised at that and then she frowned and looked sad. That made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just feeling depressed. We're actually lucky that we have so much here. And I'm lucky that you're here," he said softly. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Sam."

She smiled at him, although he could see that her eyes were filled with tears. "You too Jack. If I had to get stranded, I'm glad it was with you."

They stared at one another, the air between them suddenly growing heavy. Sam looked as if she wanted to say something, but before she had a chance he spoke.

"It's getting late," he said, pushing himself out of the chair. "I guess I'll head to bed."

After they'd said goodnights, Jack made his way to his room. He flopped down on his bed and cursed at the ceiling. He was such a coward!

"What the hell are we going to do Sam?" he asked. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	10. Gaia

"Jupiter."

"Already taken, Jack," she said patiently.

"Yeah, but it's cool."

"I think we need to be more original," she told him.

"Okay – how about Egbert?"

"_Egbert_? You want to live on a planet called _Egbert_?"

"Sure, why not? It's as good a name as any."

"No way. _I _do not want to live on Egbert."

"Yeah – it sounds creepy when you say it that way. Okay then – _you_ think of something."

She frowned in thought. "How about Terra?"

"Boring," he responded.

"Fine. Then – uh – Sphera?"

"Uh uh," he shook his head. "There has to be something more original," he told her. "Hey, we could call it Minnesota!"

"Already -"

" – taken, I know. But what does that matter? It's not like anyone is going to complain."

"Minnesota is too cold," she informed him.

"It's cold here," he told her. "If you didn't notice, it snowed last night."

"I know, but it's not as cold as Minnesota!"

"Then how about California?" he asked, frustrated.

"Too much traffic," she informed him.

He laughed at that. "Sam – I don't think that's really an issue here. So far I haven't got caught in one traffic jam."

"See – there are good things about living here."

"So, California?"

"_Not _California. We need to think of something original. This is _our _planet and we have a chance to name it. Come on – we're smart – we can think of something."

"Okay, _fine_!" He sat thinking for a few moments, a serious frown of concentration on his brow. "Gaia," he said suddenly.

"Gaia?"

"Yeah – the ancient Greek goddess of Earth," he explained to her.

"Uh – Sir – Jack – how do you _know_ that?" she asked, bemused.

He shrugged. "Daniel probably told me one time and for some reason it stuck."

She stared at him for another few seconds and then shook her head. "Gaia? I like it. It fits."

"Great, Gaia it is" he grinned. "You know we're going to have to christen it, don't you" he told her. He stood up and went to a cupboard (which he had made) and pulled out a ceramic bottle. "Shall we?"

"Jack – is that the wine you made?"

"Mmm hmm," he said.

"Is it – drinkable?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Oh ye of little faith, Carter," he said righteously. Then with another grin, he shrugged. "I actually have no idea, but we might as well try it."

"It's freezing out there," she said, glancing towards the door. It was early evening but it was already dark and they had a fire blazing in the fireplace.

"So, we'll be quick. Come on Sam."

After his cajoling she finally agreed to step outside. First Jack opened the bottle of homemade berry wine. He took a sniff of the bottle. "Smells good," he said. He then proceeded to pour some in two of their ceramic glasses. "Come on – let's go."

They stepped outside into the cold winter evening. Sam shivered. "Come on – let's do this," she said.

"Okay – uh – I now christen this planet as "Gaia" – our new home. Here's to a long life and much happiness on Gaia!" He turned the bottle and poured a few drops on the ground. Then, with a "nothing ventured" kind of look, he took a sip of the wine.

"So?" she asked.

"You have to try it Sam," he told her.

With a roll of her eyes she took a tiny sip. "Hey – not bad!"

"No, it's pretty good – for a bottle of home-made berry wine."

"Can we go in now?" she asked.

"Sure. You really are a thin blooded girl, aren't you?" he asked, the moment they'd stepped inside. Sam immediately made her way to the fire.

"Yes I am!" She took another sip of wine. "You know, this is really good. Here's to you Jack," she said, lifting her glass. "A real winemaker!"

They were now officially residents of the newly named planet Gaia. It didn't change anything, except for the fact that it now made real the fact that they were here for the rest of their lives. Somehow giving it a name had removed all hope of rescue – but it also allowed them to get on with their lives.

* * *

"How are the animals?" Sam asked as he entered the house. He was wrapped up with as many clothes as he had, plus a rough jacket made of rabbit fur. Jack had managed to trap quite a few of the wild animals and had saved their pelts for winter.

"Fine," Jack replied, shivering. "Damn it's cold out there!"

"And you're sure the animals are okay?"

"They're fine, Sam. They're all inside and nice and toasty warm in the barn. There's enough feed for a few days, so if the storm gets worse we won't have to leave here and go and feed them. I've also put up a line between here and the barn. Visibility is bad and it would be easy to get lost coming back."

"Good idea," she said, helping him off with his jacket. "I've made some herb tea and honey and there are some cookies," she told him. "Why don't you sit down and relax."

"You are a woman after my own heart, Samantha Carter," he told her, without looking at her. He finished taking off his outerwear and shoes. Placing his feet in a pair of clogs they'd made for indoor use, he headed to the table. He hadn't yet glanced at Sam, for which she was grateful. Somehow his words had caused her to turn red and she didn't want to have to explain why.

"These are great," he said, his mouth full of cookie.

"Yeah – they're chocolate chip without the chip," she told him. "I miss chocolate."

"Mmm – me too. But these are still great. Why don't you sit down and have one. There's really nothing else we can do right now. The storm is getting worse so I expect we're stuck here inside for a few days. Might as well enjoy it."

"I hope it doesn't last longer than that," she said as she took a seat. "Who knows what storms are like on this – on Gaia."

"Well, think of all the animals we've discovered – animals that are usually domesticated. If the winters were _too _bad I doubt they would have survived."

"You're right. I never thought of that," she said, sounding surprised.

Jack grinned. "See, I'm not a complete idiot."

"I never thought you were," she told him.

"No?" He lifted his eyebrow in disbelief.

"I didn't," she assured him. "We all knew you didn't like "technobabble" but we also knew you were smart. I mean, you wouldn't have been able to fly jets for the Air Force if you were an idiot. You're also one of the best military strategists I've ever seen."

"Why thanks, Carter," he grinned at her. "For that you can have another cookie!" He pushed the plate towards her, causing her to laugh – although she reached over and took a cookie.

"I just hope we're not stuck inside _too_ long," Sam said a few seconds later.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be fun," he said. "We've been working hard for months. This will be like a vacation."

"A holiday weaving cloth," she said in disgust.

"Hey, we've almost enough linen to make underwear!" he said happily. "I don't know about you, but that's almost as good as a real vacation."

She snorted and then laughed. "Okay, but I'm taking a break from spinning or weaving for a couple of days. I'm going to do what you suggested and take a vacation."

"And what are you going to _do_ for your vacation?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in."

"Sounds good. What else?"

She thought for a moment. "We could play cards," she said.

"Yes – although I think you already owe me over $10 million dollars," he told her. "You sure you want to play more poker?"

"We'll play something else," she told him. "How about Hearts?"

"Uh – fine – although I'll have you know I'm a master of Hearts," he told her. He then stopped and frowned – "of the cards, I mean."

"Not of the other kind?" she asked, for once deciding not to be cautious.

"Uh -", he sputtered and then coughed. "I – uh- no, not really."

Since he looked rather uncomfortable, Sam decided to take pity on him and change the subject, although she was curious about his love life.

"Do you want some more tea, Sir?" she asked, suddenly reverting to her old way of referring to him. He didn't seem to notice, instead simply nodding for more tea.

They sat in silence then, both of them deep in thought.

Sam knew that he had been married and divorced, after the death of his son. Other than that – and the couple of alien encounters he'd had (Kynthia and Laira came to mind) she hadn't heard of him dating. She wondered if he kept it quiet, or if he hadn't had much in the way of a love life over the past few years.

"_Now_ what are you thinkin' about Carter?" Jack suddenly asked. She must have looked like she was in deep thought.

For once, she decided to be bold and go for it.

"I was just wondering if you'd dated much over the last few years – since the program, I mean."

His eyebrow went all the way up and he stared at her for a few seconds, causing her to feel quite embarrassed. Before she had the chance to once more change the subject, he answered.

"No, not really," he told her calmly. "At first I had no interest in it – and then," he shrugged, leaving her to wonder what exactly that meant.

"Oh," she answered. "And then - what?" She really was being bold, tonight, she told herself.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, softly.

The sat quietly for a moment, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, I do."

He nodded, his hands fiddling with the tea cup. She could see him take a deep breath and then he lifted his head and looked at her. "Like I told you, at first I wasn't interested in dating. It's – hard – getting over a divorce. And then I was still grieving for Charlie," he told her. "By the time I was ready to start dating again, I'd already met this woman," he told her and stopped.

She frowned. "You met a woman? Did you date her?"

"No. It was against the regs," he said softly. "We would have gotten in trouble and our careers could have been over."

She took a quick breath in, and looked up at him, her expression frozen. What she saw on his face made her flush and, a second later, she had to lower her head.. "Jack?" she finally said, not sure if she was asking him to continue, or to stop.

"Sorry," he said, standing up and picking up his cup and plate and taking it to the kitchen. He obviously took what she'd said as a signal for him to stop. "I'll take a look at the linen today and see if there's enough to start making some clothing."

Sam closed her eyes and cursed at herself. Why couldn't she have asked him to clarify what he meant – or why couldn't she have told him how _she_ felt? Were they ever going to be able to talk about the elephant in the room.

* * *

Jack wanted to kick himself. Why had he said that to Sam? They'd developed a good relationship since they'd been on Gaia. They worked well together and they had managed to build a life that was – if not luxurious – at least _livable_. They had plenty of food, they were safe and warm and –

And hell! He didn't know how he was going to continue to live like this. He was madly, deeply in love with Samantha Carter and living like brother and sister was killing him.

Sometimes life sucked!


	11. Avalanche

The storm was fierce and the howling wind and blowing snow kept them inside. They were both grateful to have a home that kept them safe and warm.

The only time they had ventured out was a once a day trip to the barns to make sure the animals were fed and safe. The rope Jack had strung from the house to the barns kept them from getting lost in the raging blizzard. Without it, they would easily have vanished into the storm and frozen to death.

They both kept busy while stuck indoors, Jack with his carpentry and Sam with her ongoing attempt to make cloth for clothing. The tension between them had grown, and there was little conversation in the house.

Jack wanted to curse – at himself, at Sam, at the planet – hell, at life in general. Here he was, stuck on a planet with a beautiful woman, and he couldn't even speak to her!

"I'm going to go check on the animals," Sam suddenly announced. She stood up quickly from the loom and headed to the hook on which her coat hung.

"I went a few hours ago," he frowned. "I don't think you need to go again."

"I do," she told him sharply. "I need to get out of here before I toss that thing out into the snow," she said, indicating the loom. "I don't know why I thought I could ever be a pioneer woman! I'm useless!"

"Useless?" he laughed softly. "God Sam – you've done amazing work at so many things since we've been on Gaia. Life wouldn't be nearly as good as it is without all your inventions. I know it's tough, but you'll get the hang of it. And I'm happy to help, you know that."

She snorted. "You are _not_ going to take over making the damned cloth!" she told him. "I'll figure it out if it kills me!"

"Yeah, but you may kill _me_ before you're done," he muttered to himself.

"_What_?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Uh – I'll go with you." He stood up and went to retrieve his coat when she frowned.

"I'm perfectly capable of checking on the animals by myself," she told him. "You don't need to come."

Man – she was in a foul mood, he thought. "I know you can," he said calmly. "But I'm feeling antsy myself and wouldn't mind going out for a bit."

"In a blizzard?"

"Well, _you're_ going out into a blizzard," he told her. At her pissed look he just sighed. "Can we go, please?"

She sniffed and pulled her boots on and then, without waiting for him, left he house.

"What the hell is wrong with you Carter?" he murmured – although he spoke to the empty room as she was already gone.

He figured they were going to have to talk – to deal with whatever was bugging her. She'd been snapping at him for days and he was ready to strangle her! For a brief moment he wondered if it was her time of the month – but then shook his head. She'd never shown any signs of PMS before – and it had gone on for days, so he figured it must be something else.

Well, after they got back from the damn barns he was going to have it out with her. Maybe it was time for another fight. They were both tense and short-tempered so letting off a bit of steam might be good for them. Either that or they'd kill one another.

He finally got his boots laced up and headed out the door. The snow was swirling so wildly that for a moment he was completely blind. He waited a second and then grabbed the rope and headed out.

He wished Sam had waited for him. Although he trusted her completely, and knew she was highly capable, he didn't like the thought of anyone out in this storm alone. He thought of the number of times she'd reminded him to be careful, not to run off and do things on his own. Well this time _he _was going to do the reminding.

For a brief moment the wind died down and the snow stopped swirling. He got a quick glimpse all the way to the first barn, which held the pigs and goats. He could see Sam pushing her way through the drifted snow. The snow had grown even deeper since their last foray to the barns and soon it would be impossible to get through.

Sam was almost at the barn when it happened. The wind was just starting up again, when a huge pile of snow from the top of the barn collapsed under it's own weight. It moved slowly down the roof – so slowly that at first Jack didn't think anything of it. But then he realized that Sam was walking directly into its path – and she had no idea what was happening.

"_SAM_!" he screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

But of course she didn't hear him – the howling wind completely drowned out his voice. He tried again – but this time it was too late. Suddenly, the snow cascaded down onto Sam, just like a miniature avalanche. In less than three seconds she was completely buried in snow.

"_SAM!"_ he cried, desperately running towards the now huge pile of snow. The snow was so deep that he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He lost sight of where she was buried as the wind began to whip the snow around. It was moving so fast that he began to feel dizzy – although he barely noticed through his terror.

He finally arrived at where he was sure Sam had been standing. The snow was at least fifteen feet deep – he was shocked that so much could have accumulated on the roof.

He frantically started to dig, although he continued to find it hard to see and so it made it more difficult to know where to dig.

"Come on," he muttered as he dug. "Get your ass out of the snow, Carter!"

The digging seemed to take forever and he was afraid that time was running out. He prayed that the snow hadn't packed over her too densely and that she had some oxygen. It was already almost five minutes since the snow had fallen on her.

"Come on, come on," he kept repeating. "Don't you dare do this to me Carter! You will _not_ leave me alone on this damned planet!"

He pushed the snow aside frantically, but the wind kept blowing some of it back. He was sobbing from the exertion, but also from the fear. This couldn't be happening!

Without warning his hand hit something solid. He pushed down and it was Sam! He could see a piece of her jacket sticking out. He began to dig even more quickly – uncovering her arm and shoulder. Now that he knew where her head was located, he moved there and began to push the snow off of her. She was face down and he needed to get her turned over, so she could breath.

If it wasn't already too late, a soft voice in his head said.

"NO!" he shouted. She was going to be fine! "Sam!" her head was clear and he carefully turned it and then cleared the snow from her face. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, or if she had a pulse, so he quickly pulled off his glove and tried to feel her neck. The only problem was he was shaking so badly – and her neck was so cold – that he couldn't feel anything.

"Come on," he said again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He kept his fingers pressed against her neck.

"_Yes_!" he cried when suddenly he felt her pulse. It seemed strong although it was a bit fast. "You're gonna be fine Sam," he told her. With that he began to quickly dig out the rest of her. It took longer than he would have liked, but that was partly because he stopped to check her pulse every few seconds.

Finally he had her clear of the snow. He quickly checked to make sure there were no other injuries, and then he scrambled to his feet and bent down and lifted her up.

He suddenly realized that he had no idea where the guide rope was – or which way to go to get to the house. He was completely turned around in the zero visibility.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He knew it had to be somewhere close, unless the snow had pulled it down.

For the next few minutes he carefully and slowly moved away from the mound of snow and tried to orient himself. Even if he could find the barn, that would be better than being stuck outside.

The next moment he ran into something – and hooted softly when he realized it was the rope. He shifted Sam until he could grab it and then as quickly as possible made his way back to the house. Or at least he hoped it was back to the house. He was still turned around.

"Yes!" he hissed, as his foot hit the steps in front of the house. He walked up and pushed open the front door, Sam still in his arms. The light from the fireplace and their two lamps gave a soft, golden glow to the room. Jack had never been so happy to come home since they'd arrived on Gaia.

He heard a noise and looked down, to see Sam's eyes opened slightly. She was shivering, but was also looking directly at him.

"Sam?" he asked.

He could see her swallow and then she shivered again. He had to get her dry and warm.

"Jack?" she said softly.

Suddenly, it was all too much for him. He closed his eyes and his grip on her tightened convulsively. "Don't ever do that again," he told her.

"Do what?"

He let out a shaky breath and held her more tightly. "God Sam – I thought you were dead!"

"Hey, I'm okay Jack – just a little chilly. You can let me down now, you know."

He then realized that he was still carrying her, so he slowly let her down, but didn't let go of her. His arms circled around her and he held her tightly. He barely noticed when her arms circled him and held on to him equally as tightly.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered.

"I'm here Jack. I'm okay."

His arms tightened until she could barely breath, but at least she was feeling a bit warmer – although since both of them were soaked she couldn't quite explain that. She kept her head pressed into Jack's neck, enjoying the closeness and feeling of safety with him. She still wasn't sure quite what had happened, but if this was the result she didn't feel too badly about it.

Without warning Jack lifted his head and pulled back slightly. She looked up at him, wondering what was going on when – suddenly – his lips descended on hers.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, or a tentative one. In fact, it was a fierce, demanding, kiss that seared into her soul. His mouth and tongue invaded hers and he pulled her to him – so close she felt as if they were one.

Her first instinct was to pull away – so shocked and surprised was she by the kiss. But that instinct died quickly – to be followed by a feeling of rightness and inevitability. So, instead of pulling away – she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him even closer.

Soon she was no longer the recipient of his kisses but an active participant. Her hands threaded through his hair, keeping his mouth on hers. Her lips and tongue were equally as engaged – demanding and giving at the same time.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, although it was the shiver that ran through Sam that finally seemed to bring Jack to his senses. With a groan of regret he pulled his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against her for just long enough to catch his breath.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes," he said to her.

"Is that a proposition?" she asked, breathlessly, although cheekily.

He chuckled at that and finally lifted his head. "I'd like to say yes," he told her, "but right now I'm more worried about you getting hypothermia. It's not as much fun as it sounds."

She nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say or do, although she knew he was right and she had to get out of these clothes.

"Come on," he told her, "I'll help you. And no – I have no ulterior motive other than to make sure you're okay." He stepped back more and then took her hand and led her to her room. "But once you're okay – well _then_ I'll proposition you."

That made her giggle, but also made her feel much better. She had worried that Jack would retreat and say this whole thing was a mistake. She knew she would hate it if he did that, but he looked and sounded as if he was no longer going to hide his feelings.

"Don't think so much, Sam," he said to her with a tender expression on his face. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Is it?" she asked softly.

"Mmm hmm," he said, reaching up and helping her remove her coat. Her fingers were still cold and stiff, but more than that, she felt totally disoriented. So she pretty much just stood there while Jack stripped her.

She was soon down to her underwear – her well-worn underwear – and was shivering uncontrollably. Jack was frowning with worry.

"Come on – under the covers," he told her. "I'm going to go heat some water and fill some bottles to warm you up." He helped tuck her up in bed, a frown still on his face.

"You'd better get out of those wet clothes yourself, Jack, " she said, shivering.

"I will – don't worry. But first I have to get you warm. You were the one buried under a ton of snow."

After he'd left Sam lay still, trying to get warm, and trying to decide what had just happened. Had things changed between them, or would everything go back to the way it had been before THE KISS?

"No way!" she muttered.

"No way what?" Jack asked as he walked in, carrying two ceramic containers with stoppers in them. They weren't as good as rubber hot water bottles, but they would help.

"Uh – nothing," she said as she took the water bottles and placed them strategically under the blankets. She was still shivering, but they helped a bit.

"Now you Jack," she told him. "Strip!"

He grinned. "I like a forceful woman," he told her. "I'm just gonna go change and I'll be right back."

She had to contain her disappointment as he disappeared. She'd been hoping that he would take his clothes off in her room. It wasn't often she got a peek at his fine physique.

He returned quickly, in dry clothes and holding a bowl with steam coming from it. "Soup," he told her. "It'll warm you up inside."

For the next few moments he helped her eat the bowl of soup. It tasted wonderful and did help warm her, although she continued to shiver.

Jack set the bowl down and looked at her in concern. She was still cold and he was worried about her. The last thing they needed was for her to get sick.

"You're sure you're not hurt anywhere?" he asked, abruptly.

"No, just cold," she chattered.

"Ah hell!" Jack sat on the floor beside her mattress and took off his shoes. Next he removed his shirt and pants and, before she could figure out what was going on, he'd lifted her covers and had climbed in with her.

"Turn on your side," he said to her. She lifted her eyebrow at him, but then did as he said. She turned so that her back was to him and a moment later he'd spooned up behind her. He put his arm around her waist and snuggled his head into her neck.

"Warmer?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Mmm," she replied. "Toasty. Thank you Sir."

"Sir? Sam – I hate to tell you this, but this is as far from a "Sir" moment as there is."

She was silent for a few beats, but then turned her head slightly to try and look at him. "Well, we kept each other warm in Antarctica," she reminded him, "and you were my superior officer."

"True – but I'm not your superior _anything_ here. In fact, here I'm just Jack – who is sharing my body heat with you _Sam_."

"I see – well – thank you Jack. It feels wonderful."

"Because you're cold?"

"Yes – but also because -"

"Because," he prodded when she paused.

"Because I love – cuddling with you."

She was pretty sure she could feel his grin, even though he didn't speak for a few moments. The next thing she knew, he was kissing the back of her neck. "I never thought I'd be grateful for an avalanche," he told her.

"Avalanche?" she laughed, although she was enjoying the kissing and found it quite distracting. "Uh – we're not by a mountain."

"It was still an avalanche. There must have been a ton of snow. If you'd gone out by yourself, you would be dead you know." This was said seriously and the kissing had stopped.

"I know – I'm sorry. I was in a foul mood and it was stupid of me."

"Yes, it was." He paused for a moment and then asked. "Why were you in a foul mood?"

She bit her lip, wishing the kissing would start again so that she could avoid this conversation. But she knew that wasn't fair and that it was time to be honest with one another.

"Because I wanted you to kiss me – or for me to kiss you – and I didn't know how to tell you," she confessed. "I was – frustrated."

"I see. So – you're telling me that all I had to do to stop you from biting my head off was to _kiss_ you?"

"Yes,"

"Damn! I wish I had known. It would have saved days of frustration for both of us. But at least now I know," he said. He began to kiss her again.

Suddenly she shivered.

"Hey – still cold?"

"No," she smiled, although he couldn't see her. "It was your kisses. They feel wonderful. Please don't stop."

"I won't, but I think maybe you should turn around so that _you_ can kiss _me!"_

She flipped over so suddenly it startled him, but he smiled at her and pulled her close. "I love you Samantha Carter," he whispered to her.

He felt her warm breath on his chest and then felt a tickle as she spoke. "And I love you too, Jack O'Neill."

He smiled and held her tightly – not kissing and not speaking because for once words weren't needed.

They fell asleep, curled up together. Life on Gaia had taken a turn for the better.


	12. Never Easy

"Oh hi Teal'c."

"Hello, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he set his lunch tray down on the table and then sat down. "You are not eating?"

Daniel stared at the table in front of him, as if surprised to see nothing there. He frowned. "No, I'm guess I'm not hungry."

Teal'c watched him for a moment, a frown also appearing on his face. "What is wrong?"

"Wrong?" At that Daniel looked up. "What do you mean? You _know_ what's wrong."

Teal'c let out an uncharacteristic sigh but then nodded. "You are thinking of O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Of course I'm thinking of them! They're – or they were – our teammates. But I guess you've forgotten them."

At that Teal'c's eyebrow went up – the only outward sign of his anger at Daniel's comment.

"I'm sorry Teal'c," Daniel said, before his friend had a chance to respond. "I know you haven't forgotten them. It's just – I'm feeling - "

"Angry?"

"Yeah, that – and frustrated and irritated and hopeless and – oh hell – a whole bunch of other things. Teal'c it's been over eight months since they disappeared and _nothing_!"

"I know," his friend nodded, and this time he looked down but his food suddenly held no appeal. He pushed his plate away. "And I feel the same, however there is little we can do about it."

"Are you giving up?"

"I shall never give up hope, Daniel," his big friend told him. "But there is little left for us to do. We have investigated all possibilities – and Jacob Carter and Selmak have also done all they can to discover where O'Neill and Major Carter could have gone. Even Thor has helped look for them, with no success. I do not know what else we can do."

"There has to be _something_ we're missing Teal'c," Daniel said angrily. "If only the General would let me go back to the planet. I'm sure I could figure it out."

"You spent many weeks there and could not find anything. I do not believe there is anything to find. Whatever took O'Neill and Major Carter is either gone, or will not work for anyone else."

"But there has to be _something_! They can't just have disappeared into thin air. They have to be somewhere."

"Daniel, we have been over this many, many times and we are no closer to finding them than we were at the beginning. I do not believe this serves any useful purpose."

"If Sam were here _she'd_ find them."

That caused another eyebrow lift. "I do not believe that is logical. If she were here there would be no need to find them."

"You know what I mean Teal'c," Daniel said, sounding exasperated.

Teal'c nodded. "I do, and I agree. Major Carter is extremely wise and may have found the answer. But that does not help the situation."

"No, I guess not," Daniel sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I am afraid that until we discover something new, there is little we can do. We must continue to fight the Goa'uld and keep Earth safe and free my people. And we must keep hope alive for O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Do you think _they're_ still alive," Daniel asked softly.

"I do. They are both highly ingenious and adept and I am sure they have survived."

"But what if they are imprisoned – or being tortured."

"There is no point thinking that way. We do not know what is happening to them, and there is no use speculating. We will continue to look for them everywhere we go, and we will continue to have hope. There is little else we can do."

Daniel sighed and looked at his friend. "I know Teal'c, I know. But man, this not knowing really sucks. I just wish I knew what they were doing right now."

* * *

What the two people in question were doing, right at that moment, was sleeping, curled up with one another. They were warm and toasty under the blankets as the snow swirled and raged outside their door.

It was Jack who woke up first. It wasn't that he'd slept enough, but rather that his stomach was informing him that it hadn't been filled with food in much too long a time. He realized that he hadn't eaten dinner the night before and he was hungry.

He opened his eyes, and it was then he remembered. He was in bed, curled up around Samantha Carter. He took a deep, but silent breath and let it out slowly. He was pretty sure this is what heaven must be like.

He regarded her closely. She was still asleep and still beautiful. It didn't look like she'd suffered any lasting effects from yesterday's avalanche. Instead she looked relaxed and peaceful – and gorgeous.

Just then her eyes opened, slowly. It was clear she was unaware, for a few seconds, where she was or what had happened. He could tell the moment it all came together when her eyes grew wide and she lifted her head – to look right at him.

"_Jack_!" she squeaked.

"Hi," he smiled down and her and then leaned down and gave her a quick and gentle kiss. She licked her lips – which caused him to have an immediate physical reaction.

"You're – in bed with me," she told him.

That caused him to grin. "I always said you were a genius, Sam."

She choked back a laugh at that and rolled her eyes. "I mean – you're _in bed_ with me Jack O'Neill!"

"Yeah. So?"

She shook her head slightly and then leaned forward until her forehead was resting against his bare chest. "It's nice," she said quietly.

"Yes, it is," he told her. "Sam?"

"What?" she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Are you – okay with this?"

"With what? Having you in my bed?" At his nod she smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"So this is – good?"

"No," she answered. Before his heart had a chance to plummet to his shoes, she continued. "It's not good – it's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," he agreed. He then proceeded to continue where they had left off the night before. The only difference was that this time she wasn't freezing and he wasn't worried about her dying. Instead they simply enjoyed the passion and the closeness.

It was quite a while later before they stopped and both leaned back. "Wow," Jack said. "If I'd known what I was missing I wouldn't have waited so long to kiss you!"

"Mmm – you _did_ wait an awfully long time," she complained.

"Hey, you could have kissed _me _at any time!"

"No I couldn't," she told him. "Until recently you were my _superior officer_! I could have been court martialled."

"Yeah, well so could I!" he told her.

That caused both of them to laugh and once more to cuddle. "I'm just glad that we got to this point," Jack continued. "The fact is we couldn't have done this on Earth so – for the first time – I'm glad we ended up here."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she told him, giving him a looooooong kiss.

"Let me think of other sweet things to say to you," Jack said, his eyes closed and his breathing fast.

It was a little while later that Jack's stomach won the battle. With a groan he pushed himself out of Sam's bed. "I'm getting some breakfast," he told her. "Want anything?"

A few minutes later they were seated across from one another at the kitchen table. Breakfast was simple, but good. At first the conversation was about the storm, but soon it veered into a discussion on their relationship.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

Sam bit her lip and wouldn't look up. How in hell was she going to say this? Hell, how was she going to _do _this? She loved him and now she was going to hurt him.

"What is it?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I was just thinking."

"Ooh - always a dangerous thing when you get to thinking!"

She smiled, although it was only a half-hearted one. A moment later she continued. "Jack, you know I love you?"

"Yes," he smiled. "And I love you."

"I know," she nodded, but she did give him a full smile at that. "But – if we continue this," she pointed between the two of them, "It's bound to move to the next phase."

"And that is?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"_Jack!"_

"Okay – but – is that a problem? I mean, we love one another, right?"

"Yes, but – Jack, what if I get pregnant?"

"Shit! I hadn't thought about that." Suddenly, all the joy he'd experienced since waking up seemed to seep out of him. He looked over at Sam, and saw that she too looked unhappy.

How could they bring a child into the world when they were alone here, with little chance of rescue, he thought? It wouldn't be fair to that child. What if something happened to them and they left a child behind, to fend for itself or to die? And what happened when they grew old, and died. Their child – or possibly children – would be left alone with no other companions or chance to marry and have children of their own.

They couldn't do that.

But then that meant that they would have to stay here, for the rest of their lives, unable to express their love for one another physically.

_Could_ they do that?

"Janet did say that it was probable I would have trouble getting pregnant," Sam offered.

"Why?"

"Because of Jolinar," she told him. "She figured the naquada would make it difficult to conceive."

"I'm sorry Sam. I had no idea."

"No?" she tried to smile. "Now maybe it's a good thing."

He put his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do. "Sam – how are we going to do this? Or _not _do this, I guess. I _love_ you. I can't really imagine spending the rest of our lives being totally chaste."

"Well – we don't have to be _totally_ chaste. I mean, there are some things we could do."

He noticed that she had turned slightly red, and part of him wanted to grin. Here they were having a conversation about alternate kinds of sex, and they had only ever kissed.

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed, "although we might find it hard to stop at that. I don't know if I have that much self-control."

"I don't know – we've both managed to exercise control for almost a year."

"True, but that's because I didn't know you loved me, and vice versa _and_ I didn't get to kiss you. Now that I know – God – I _want_ you Sam!"

"And I want you – Jack."

"I don't suppose you could invent some kind of birth control, could you?"

She actually looked as if she was considering that, which made him grin. Hell, maybe she _could_ invent something!

"There are ways we could reduce the risk," she said, hesitatingly. "I could monitor my cycle."

"The rhythm method?"

"Yeah. Not perfect but then, nothing is."

Jack slowly stood up and walked to the window, peering out at the cold and inhospitable world outside. "Nothing is easy, is it?"

"I think we both picked the wrong career if we'd wanted "easy", she answered.

"True, but I'd say this isn't really work related," he told her, turning around and smiling at her – although it was a sad smile. "Let's just relax for a while and we can worry about this later. We _will_ figure it out because there is _no_ way I'm going to spend the rest of my life on this planet _not _making love with you!"

She walked over until she was standing beside him and gently cupped the side of his face with her hand. She then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Good – because I plan to spend the rest of my life loving _you_!"


	13. A Consummation Devoutly to be Wished

He'd thought that the cold would help, but after shoveling snow for two hours he was hot and sweaty and the monotonous action of shoveling allowed him to think endlessly about Sam.

He really didn't know what they were going to do. He loved her – she loved him - and the two of them were going to spend the rest of their lives together, alone, on this damn planet. How in hell were they going to manage to live together and _not _have sex?

He began shoveling again, hoping that if he kept working hard and collapsed each night from exhaustion, he could manage. They would have a loving, platonic relationship.

He snorted. "How the hell are you going to manage that one, O'Neill," he said. Life was just way too complicated.

And he still didn't know what the hell they were going to do.

Sam had cleaned the house, made dinner, done laundry and worked on the loom. Now there was really nothing left to do but to think. What the hell were they going to do?

She was terrified about the idea of bringing a child into their lives. It would be unfair and reckless. But how could they live together and not consummate their relationship?

"Just the same way you've managed to deal with your feelings for him all these years," she muttered.

But that was different. Then she hadn't known how he felt. She'd suspected, at times, but there were clear regulations, and without direct confirmation she'd been able to leave it as a dream.

Now she knew. _And_, they were stuck here for the rest of their lives. Could she – could _he _live for years without having a physical relationship?

She didn't know.

"Well then, maybe you'd better get your ass in gear and create some kind of birth control," she said to herself. She was smart. Surely there was something she could come up with.

Of course the only thing that remotely came to mind were condoms. She knew they'd been in existence for 100's of years, so she should be able to make something. Without modern technology, however, they'd be crude and probably not very pleasant for either of them.

"Damn it!" she shouted, kicking the table leg. All she did was stub her toes, causing her to swear even louder.

Of course that was the exact moment that Jack opened the door and entered their house.

He stopped dead and his eyebrows went up. "Uh – everything okay?"

"No, it's not," she snapped. "I don't know what we're going to do," she told him. "There's no way – _no way_ I'm going to manage for the next 50 years without sex," she told him bluntly. "I love you and I want you and this is absolutely ridiculous!"

He stared at her, bemused, and – if he wanted to be honest with himself – flattered and pleased by her reaction. He felt the same way, although he probably wouldn't have been able to express it quite so – bluntly.

"Uh – yes, it is," he agreed. "But I don't know what we're gonna do about it – unless we decide that we can take the risk."

"Of children?"

He nodded, and looked at her sadly. "Yeah. In the normal course of things I would have been pleased to contemplate a child. But here – I don't think it would be right to bring someone into this situation."

"I know," she said, letting out a long breath. She slowly sat on one of their kitchen chairs and looked up at him. "What are we going to do, Jack?"

He took off his coat and boots and then made his way to the table and sat down across from her. He reached out and took her hand in his. "We'll figure it out," he told her. "I don't plan on living here with you like brother and sister. I love you too – and I want to show you that."

She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. Jack had always had a way of making her feel better – either that or he made her want to shoot him. Right now it was the former, and she appreciated it.

"I can monitor my cycle really carefully," she told him. "If we're really conscientious about it then it's pretty effective."

"But not 100%?"

"No unfortunately nothing is 100% effective. It's definitely not as good as the pill – but it will help. And I'll try and come up with something else."

His eyebrow went up again at that, but he didn't ask. He really didn't think he wanted to know.  
"We'll figure it out Sam. In the meantime – we'll just date!"

She smiled at him, suddenly feeling better.

He let go of Sam's hand and sat back. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm pooped," he said. "I managed to shovel all the way to the barns. Hopefully it won't snow again."

"Yeah, I've had enough of being stuck indoors."

"Uh – Sam – I smell something good and it's making me hungry. You wouldn't have -"

" – made dinner? Yes, I did."

The next couple of weeks were wonderful and agonizing. They were able to express their feelings for one another and there was a lot of laughing and talking and touching. But there was also a lot of frustration as they still didn't know what, exactly, they were going to do about consummating their relationship.

Sam had begun to watch her cycle closely, something she'd never really done in the past. The good news was that she was very regular, so the monitoring wasn't difficult.

She wrote everything down on the back of a piece of bark – so far their only paper. She was going to make absolutely sure that she didn't make any mistakes. Now all she had to do was to convince Jack that the risk was minimal.

Jack was enjoying the time spent getting to know a new side of Sam. She was still the smart, funny amazing woman he'd known for years. But now – he saw a completely different side of her. She was still smart and still funny, but now she became freer in teasing him, in disagreeing and at times, telling him off. Except for the last part, he had to admit that he was enjoying the time spent with her.

Of course the elephant was still very much in the room. They'd had to begin to cool it with the touching after they'd come really close, one night, in throwing their good intentions to the wind. When they'd finally managed to stop, Jack had turned and walked out of the house, without saying a word. She'd followed him a moment later to find him in a snow bank, lying on his back and staring at the sky.

"What are you doing?" she'd asked gently. His head and turned and he regarded her for a few seconds.

"We don't have a shower," he'd told her, "and I needed to cool off."

She laughed softly. "I'm almost ready to join you," she said, "but I think I'll just go inside and work on the loom. If anything can kill a mood, it's that!"

After that they only allowed themselves a few kisses and only when fully dressed.

Other than their unresolved sexual tension, things were going pretty well. Life was still hard, but they had less work to do in the winter than during the rest of the seasons. They had put away a lot of food and supplies, and their only real worry was that it would last until spring.

Both of them continued to try their hand at a variety of hobbies while they were stuck inside in the cold. Jack had gotten pretty good at wood working, and one night unveiled his latest project.

"That's really good Jack," Sam said, regarding the chess set he'd carved. She lifted up one of the bishops and peered closely at it. "Oh my God! It's Teal'c."

"Mmm hmm," he grinned. "And George is the king."

She lifted another piece. "And the queen is Janet!" she laughed. "What about Daniel?"

He handed her the next piece. "Daniel is the knight."

"Perfect. And the castle?" She took the end piece on the board and laughed when she saw the little Stargate carved into it. "And the pawns?"

"Walter, of course," he told her, as if surprised that she would ask.

"This is amazing! So, are you going to challenge me to a game?"

"Of course. Winner makes dinner for the rest of the week."

"Okay, you're on!"

It helped keeping busy – and playing chess also helped them get through their evenings. But they knew the situation as it was couldn't last.

As Jack said goodnight and headed to his bedroom (still alone) he thought back on the last few weeks. As hard as it had been, in some ways the no sex thing had not been so bad. Their relationship had grown based on respect and liking and understanding, rather than on passion.

He smiled as he got ready for bed. He knew things would have to change at some point but for now, it wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

"It fits!" Jack looked down at himself, quite impressed at his new linen shirt. Sam had finally woven enough cloth that they could start to sew new clothing. "It's pretty comfortable, too," he told her.

"You look rather – roguish!" she told him. "I like it on you."

"And what about you?"

"I'm half way done mine," she told him. "I can hardly wait to wear something other than my BDU's. I'm heartily sick of them!"

"Me too. In the summer we'll have to collect some things to make dye so we can have more colors. But thank you!" Jack leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you hated doing this, but it's great to have something new."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Actually, I got so that I rather enjoyed it. Once I knew what I was doing it wasn't so bad. Kind of relaxing."

"We're getting to be pretty crafty," he said. "Next I've decided to make a bed," he told her. "I'm tired of sleeping on the floor."

"Mmm – that sounds great. Why don't you make -" she stopped and closed her mouth tightly.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Sam! What were you going to say?"

"Well – I was going to suggest you make a double bed," she said with a sigh. "But – maybe not."

He regarded her seriously, and then reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm absolutely making a double – or rather a king-sized bed! I'm getting tired of sleeping on my own!"

"Me too," she sighed, leaning her head against him. "Jack – I don't know how much longer we can go on like this."

"I know." They stood there silently, until Jack finally pulled back and looked down at her. "I want you so much, but – this has kind of been nice. I've enjoyed getting to know Sam Carter."

She smiled back at him. "And I've enjoyed getting to know – just Jack," she told him.

"_Just_ Jack?" he grinned.

"Yeah. You're a pretty special guy, you know."

"I'm glad you think so. And you're pretty amazing."

They both laughed. "It's a good thing we agree on this," he told her, "otherwise it might get a wee bit uncomfortable on good old Gaia!"

"Yes, you're right." She took a deep breath. "So – what about us?" she asked softly. "What are we going to do?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, starting tomorrow I'm going to make a bed. After it's done – well, I think we should get married."

"What?"

"I want to get married," he said softly. "Will you marry me Sam?"

"There's nothing I would like better."

"Ex – cellent!" he drawled.

"And once we're married?"

"Then we try out our new bed!"

For the next two weeks Jack measured and cut and hammered in order to build the new bed. He decided to do the work in one of the barns since it would have been too messy in their house. It also kept him away from Sam – and considering his desire for her, that was a good thing.

He had decided, for some reason even he couldn't fathom, that he wanted to be married and have the bed done before they went to that next step. If felt – right – somehow, not to just rush into things.

At the end of two weeks the bed was nearly finished. Sam had helped by making straps to hold the mattresses. Initially they were going to use their mattresses, although she was already collecting feathers and down to stuff a feather mattress.

"So, have you still been monitoring your cycle?" Jack asked, out of the blue, that evening.

"Uh – yes," she nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I want to make sure that our wedding night is safe," he informed her. "I'm almost finished the bed."

"You are?" she asked, surprised. "Wow – that was quick."

He shrugged. "That's cause I had something to look forward to. So – when are you – safe?"

"Uh – two days from now," she told him, after thinking about it for a moment.

"Great. Then we're getting married in two days," he informed her. "In the meantime, I'm gonna finish the bed, and then I'll set it up."

Sam couldn't quite believe it. They were going to get married – and she was going to have a wedding night, a _real_ wedding night.

With a smile she looked down at the linen fabric in front of her. She was going to make herself something nice for her wedding.

She and Jack were getting married.


	14. With This Ring

After two weeks of hard work, Jack moved the finished bed into their house. He wouldn't let Sam help because he wanted this to be his gift to her – his wedding gift.

"It's beautiful, Jack," she said as she stood back and looked at the finished frame. He'd made it lovingly, carving out flowers and birds in the headboard and intricate details along the side-boards. It wasn't perfect – if you looked closely you could see mistakes – but from a few feet away it _was_ pretty spectacular.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely. "It's a gift for you."

"For me? But – you are going to share it, I hope."

He grinned. "Of course. It's a gift that gives back to the giver."

She laughed at that and leaned into him, giving him a heartfelt "thank you" kiss.

"So, I guess we'd better move the mattresses," she said, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable. It was silly, she was no inexperienced virgin, but still … this had been a long time coming and she didn't know quite how to react.

"I'll get mine," he said, "you get yours." With that he turned and headed back to his bedroom. Sam looked after him, a slow smile spreading on her face. He was as uncomfortable as she was.

Soon they had the mattresses on the frame and Sam went and got their SGC issued blankets and placed them on the bed. But then she turned to the trunk that Jack had made her, opened it, and pulled out a thick, warm cover made of Rasmanian fur.

Jack frowned. "What's that?"

"Well, you made the bed. This is my gift to you – a real fur cover."

"It's great Sam, ," he said, reaching over and gently stroking the soft fur. "I didn't realize we'd collected that much fur."

Rasmanian was the name they'd given a local animal they'd discovered after a couple of months on Gaia. Jack had insisted it looked like a cross between a rabbit and a Tasmanian Devil – and definitely had the personality of the devil. In fact, it was one of the few mean, carnivorous animals they'd found. Fortunately it seemed frightened of humans and hadn't bothered them. They had, however, had to be careful of their livestock.

The Rasmanian had soft, thick white fur and long ears like a rabbit. But that's where the similarity ended. It had long, sharp claws and wicked looking teeth and was quite a bit larger than a rabbit. They'd had to kill a number of them while defending their stock and they had decided to keep the fur as it would provide warmth in the winter.

"I know," she said. "I didn't know if I'd have enough, but after stretching them out, I just made it."

"Looks like a real bed," Jack said, standing back and appreciating their handiwork.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, standing beside him and looking at the bed. Neither of them said anything else for quite a few seconds. It was finally Jack who broke the silence.

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am right now?"

"Oh God, yes," she said in relief. "This is ridiculous."

"I know. So – let's go and have some lunch – and then let's get married!"

She turned and looked at him. "Uh – that sounds wonderful, but I'm not sure quite how we're supposed to do that," she admitted.

"Well, you fix some food and then you sit down and eat it," he told her.

She snorted. "Funny, Jack, real funny!" She rolled her eyes and then headed to the kitchen.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this – you know I mean the marriage?" she asked, as they were finishing their lunch. "I'm afraid I don't have a dress or any flowers."

"I think you look beautiful in your BDU's," he told her. "And who needs flowers! All we need for a wedding is you and me," he told her.

"What about a minister or judge," she said. "Usually someone else performs the ceremony!"

"Pfft – we don't need anyone," he told her. "In fact, I think we should make a new law."

"A new law?"

"Mmm hmm. Why not? We're the only residents of Gaia -"

"That we know of."

"Sam! We are the _only_ residents of Gaia," he looked at her until she nodded. "And therefore we can make all the laws."

"So what is this law you want to make?"

"That to be _legally_ married, the bride and groom simply have to pledge their love and loyalty to one another."

"And that's it?"

"Yes – that and there has to be cake," he told her.

"Cake?" she grinned. "But what if we don't have any cake?"

"You didn't make _cake_?" he asked, horrified. "But Sam – it's our _wedding day_ and it's the _law_!"

"That you just made up," she reminded him. "How was I supposed to know we needed cake?"

"Nope – ignorance is not a defense! You should have _known_ that cake was a vital part of the ceremony."

She sighed and shook her head. "Well then, it's a good thing I made one," she informed him.

"What?"

"It's a good thing I made one," she repeated.

He stared for a few seconds. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope! Look, it's our wedding day and I wanted to do something special for you. I couldn't dress up or really decorate anything – not with any supplies. So instead I made a wedding cake."

Jack grabbed her and then put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her gently. "You, Samantha Carter, are one in a million. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You did. I just want to make sure it's for more than my cake."

"It's for you _and_ your cake." He regarded her seriously for a moment and then once more, leaned forward to kiss her. "I am _so_ lucky!"

"So am I," she smiled and kissed him back.

After a few minutes spent without words, they both stood back and regarded each other solemnly.

"Okay, time to get this show on the road," Jack told her.

"I'd like to spend a few minutes freshening up," she told him.

"Good – I need that too. Let's meet back here in – 20 minutes?"

"That's perfect. See you soon."

They each made their way to their respective rooms, although Jack thought about the fact that soon he and Sam would share a room. He combed his hair and put on a clean shirt – the one Sam had made and he washed his face and hands using the water he'd left in his room. Once he was done cleaning up, he walked to the corner of his room where the small chest he'd made for himself lay.

He opened the lid and pulled out a small piece of material. He unwrapped it and looked at the objects in his hand. He hoped she liked what he'd done.

Putting the objects in his pocket, he headed towards the door. He stopped, just before opening it, and took a deep breath. It was time for him to get married.

He walked into the main room, but Sam wasn't there yet, so he headed towards the hearth and added logs to the fireplace. Soon the fire was burning merrily, casting a warm glow within the fading light of the late winter afternoon.

He heard her door open, and out walked Sam. His breath stopped. She looked so beautiful that he didn't know what to say.

He was surprised to see that she _had_ changed. She was wearing a skirt – obviously made from linen, and one of her t-shirts. She also had a ribbon in her hair, which added a bit of a festive air to the occasion.

"You look amazing," he told her with a whistle. "Uh where did you get that?" he gestured to the ribbon.

"I made it," she told him proudly. "It was a piece of linen that didn't turn out so well, so I cut it and thought I'd use it for this." Sam's hair had gotten longer over he months they'd been there, and she had decided to let it grow. She hadn't had long hair since before she joined the Air Force and figured it would be nice for a change.

"You look good too," she told him, with smile and a nod. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Come here," he smiled and held out his hands. She joined him in front of the fire, her hands in his. "I thought we would simply say our vows to one another, that's all."

"That's wonderful," Sam nodded. "It's too bad we don't have rings."

"No, but I did make something, although I'm afraid I couldn't quite manage rings" he told her, pulling out the things he had put in his pocket. There were two, and he handed one to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking down at the object in her palm.

It was a metal ring, about the size of a quarter, suspended on a braided leather necklace. Sam lifted the ring and regarded it closely. "Oh my goodness!" she looked up and gave Jack a watery smile. "It's beautiful – and perfect."

On one side of the ring he had etched the symbols of Earth's Stargate. On the other he had written, "S J Always".

"I would have put the date," he said, a little self-consciously, "But I wasn't sure what date it is today. I figured you'd know and I can add it afterward."

"It's beautiful!" She leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "And you made two," she said softly.

"Mmm hmm. One for you and one for me. I thought we could exchange them instead of rings."

"It's perfect Jack, thank you." She took a deep breath. "So let's do this," Sam told him. "I want to be married to you."

Jack smiled and once more took Sam's hands in his. "Yes, let's do this."

Standing in the light of the fireplace Jack looked into her eyes and began.

"Samantha Carter," he said, "I don't know why a woman as beautiful and smart and _good_, as you, loves an old soldier like me. My knees are shot, I've got more gray than brown in my hair, and I can be grumpy, and more often than not, a real pain in the Mitka!" (Sam grinned at that). But I've decided I'm going to stop worrying about _why_ and just accept that you do. And I'm going to remind myself, every day of my life, how lucky I am that you _do_ love me." He smiled and took a breath.

"And I'm going to make sure that you know, every day, how much you are loved. You are my life, my joy, my salvation and you make life worth living. Although I would never have wished to be stuck on a planet light years from Earth, I can honestly say that I have never been happier in my life. I love you Sam and I promise that as long as I live, I will treasure you and do all in my power to make you happy. Thank you for loving me."

Sam's eyes were filled with tears and it took her a moment before she could speak. Finally she took a deep breath and gave Jack a wobbly smile. She also squeezed his hands.

"Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, you should never wonder why I love you. You call yourself an old soldier, but I call you a man of honor and courage, a man who does what is right regardless of what it may cost him. I see a man who is loyal to his friends, and helps all who cannot help themselves. I see a man with a beautiful soul, a kind heart and a wicked sense of humor."

Jack chuckled at that.

"Why do I love you Jack? Because you make me _feel_ loved. You make me believe I can do wonderful things. You help show me that I can be strong and that I can succeed on my own. But you also make me realize I don't _want_ to be on my own – because when I am with you I feel even stronger. And you make me laugh, Jack. You bring joy to my life and I am grateful to be able to call you mine. I too am happier than I have ever been, and I am glad to be able to make a home here, on Gaia, with you. I love you Jack, always."

They gave each other a slow and tender kiss – a kiss of love and of commitment – a kiss that sealed the fact that they were now one.

After a few moments together, they separated and looked at one another. It was at that point that Jack lifted up the necklace. "Samantha Jean Carter, I give you this as a symbol of my love, my loyalty, and my commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the necklace over her head.

Sam then took hers and held it up. "Jack O'Neill, with two "LL's" she grinned, "I give you this as a symbol of my love, my loyalty and my commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed." She then placed the necklace over his head.

"And you may kiss the bride," Jack said - and he did.

It didn't take long before the kiss changed – from one of love and commitment, to love and passion.

It was when Sam pulled his linen shirt off, that Jack decided they needed to move the scene from the main room, into their bedroom. He tried to tell Sam, but he couldn't get his mouth to utter the words. Every time he tried, her lips covered his.

He finally gave up and simply picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She gave an adorable squeak when he did, but then she continued her assault on every square inch of his face and neck.

He was damned glad that Sam had indicated she was safe from pregnancy, because there was no way in _hell_ he would have been able to stop and exercise restraint right now.

Sam's clothes soon joined his shirt and were flung across the room. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the rest of their clothes to follow.

They both discovered, almost immediately, that their new bed worked just fine, although neither of them really thought about it. In fact, neither of them thought about much of anything other than loving each other.

"We – should – have – done – this -_ years_ – ago," gasped Jack, in between Sam's kisses.

"Let's – not – dwell!" she answered, her lips trailing down his chest towards his abdomen.

The discomfort and shyness and embarrassment were all gone. They were a couple very much in love – and they spent the night showing each other that in a myriad of ways.

"We didn't have the cake," Jack said. It was early morning and they were curled up together, naked and sated after a wonderful night of loving one another.

"It's still there," she said, sounding sleepy. "You can have it for breakfast."

"I can?" he asked, sounding pleased. "See, that's why I married you," he told her. "You let me eat cake for breakfast."

"Is that the only reason?" she asked softly.

He swiftly turned and kissed her. "No, of course not. I married you for your blanket making abilities and your skill at weaving. And I _love_ how you feed the chickens and ducks and your gardening skills are to die for."

"So you're telling me you love me because I'm a hard worker?"

"No – I love you because you're beautiful and smart and funny and _very, very sexy!_"

"That's better," she told him.

"And how about you?" he asked.

She reached up and stroked his chest. "Well, I married you because -"

"Yes?" he asked at her pause.

"Well, I _was_ going to say I married you because of your amazing bed making skills."

"But what are you going to say _now_?"

"That I married you because you're handsome and smart and funny - "

His eyebrow went up as he looked at her, causing her to grin. "And?"

"And - _verrrrrryyyy_ sexy. So you see, I didn't marry you for your bed-making skills, but I _did_ marry you for your _love_ making skills!"

"Well then," he said, looking at her with a gleam in his eye, "I'd better demonstrate some more of those skills!"

"Oooh – yes please!"

Later that day, when they both finally rose from their new marriage bed, and made their way to the main room to fill another kind of hunger, Jack walked over to the fireplace. He had a knife in hand, and he leaned over and began to carve something in the wall above the mantle.

"What are you writing?" Sam asked as she cut their wedding cake.

He stood back, once he was finished, and let her see.

**Jack O'Neill married Samantha Carter**

**This day, December 15****th****, 2005.**

**On the planet Gaia, in the Milky Way Galaxy**

**ALWAYS**


	15. Life

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! I SO appreciate them.**_

_**SPRING**_

"How's he doing?" Jack asked as he entered the house, wiping his feet on the mat by the door.

"He's doing well," Sam said, looking up with a smile. "He took to the bottle really well."

"Good." Jack walked over and looked at the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket and being fed by Sam. "I was worried he wasn't going to make it." He watched for a few seconds. "He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

"Kind of? He's adorable!"

"Now don't go and get too attached to him. He'll have to fend for himself sooner or later."

"I know. But for now I'm enjoying him."

Jack grunted and went over to the sink to wash up. The two of them had figured out a way to bring running water into the house, and it had saved them a lot of work.

After he dried his face he looked over at Sam again, and felt a pang. She looked so good sitting there, feeding the tiny orphaned goat. He thought of what it would have been like if it was _their_ baby she was holding. He sighed. It couldn't be.

Finally Sam finished feeding the kid and set the bottle aside. She'd managed to make one when they realized the tiny baby did was too young to survive on its own after its mother had died. She stood up and placed the animal in a crate by the fire. It would stay warm there, and hopefully thrive until it was old enough to go back with the herd.

"How's everything in the fields?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "Looks like we may get bumper crops this year," he said as he knocked on the table for luck.

"That's great! I checked the animals and we have lots of new babies. They were certainly busy over the winter!"

Jack grinned. "Yes they were, weren't they? But then, so were we," he answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She laughed and swatted him. "I made some stew and if you're good you can have some."

"If I'm good?" He put his arms around her, trapping her against him. "I'm always good," he said as he leaned down and started to nuzzle her neck, "really, really good."

"Mmm," was all she said.

"God, I hope the stew hasn't burned," she said, a while later from their cuddled and naked positions on their bed.

"If it is, it was worth it," Jack told her, pushing himself up and putting his legs over the side. _"That_ will always be worth it."

"You smooth talker, you," she laughed as she too sat up and then stood up. Not bothering to dress, she headed into the kitchen and checked the pot on the stove. "It's fine," she called to him. "Are you hungry?"

He padded out to her, also stark naked. "Starving."

The two of them ate their dinner in their birthday suits, laughing and telling one another about their day and what they had accomplished.

"You know – there are some benefits to being the only people on the planet," Jack said as he sat back with a sigh.

"There are?"

"Mmm hmm. We can go around naked and no one will care."

"The pigs might."

"The _pigs_?" he laughed. "Why would they care?"

"Well, you know they like to eat anything and everything."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if they see you dangling in the wind they might decide it's a nice snack."

"Ooooh!" Jack flinched. "That is just awful Samantha! For that I'm gonna make _you_ do the dishes."

"Uh uh. I can't," she told him, standing up. "I have to feed Siler."

"_Siler_?"

"The goat. I named him that."

Jack peered over at the tiny, sleeping kid. "Uh – I don't see a resemblance."

She shrugged. "I just wanted something to remember Earth," she told him softly. He nodded, not saying anything more.

They'd been on Gaia for a year and a half and it had become home. They continued to work to make their lives a little easier, but it was still a hard life. Survival depended on having a regular and adequate food supply, both for them and for the animals. So far they'd done well, but they knew that all it took was one disaster for things to go bad.

They stayed healthy and were careful to be as safe as possible. Except for Jack's fall into the lake, they'd both stayed well, experiencing nothing more than a few bruises and scrapes.

The best part of life on Gaia was that they had each other. They continued to get to know each other in deeper and more meaningful ways. They were still very much in love, although their relationship was starting to settle into one that was familiar and comfortable and comforting rather than new and exciting. But the passion continued to exist and they were very happy together.

Even though things were good, they both missed Earth. And it was more than just the conveniences of home, rather it was the people that they missed the most – their team and their family . Sometimes, even with each other, they grew lonely.

And, of course, they wanted to know what was happening to Earth. Was it safe? Had they managed to successfully continue the fight against the Goa'uld, or had things gone bad.

They tried not to think about the fight with the Goa'uld – or even to think that much about their lives on Earth. It was hard, however, and both of them recognized when the other was having a difficult time of it.

Jack suspected that they'd always feel a sense of loss, of emptiness for their home.

* * *

_**EARTH**_

Things on Earth had continued, but for many there they too felt a sense of loss for those gone. Jack and Sam had been an integral part of the SGC and of many people's lives. It was hard to accept that they were gone.

But everyone finally had accepted it. At just over a year following their disappearance General Hammond had called them all together and had announced that the Air Force had accepted that Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter were formally MIA and that all searches for them were to cease.

Lawyers got to work contacting their next of kin, and all their property and possessions were being taken care of.

The General was careful to let everyone know that he still believed that they were alive someone in the galaxy, and that they'd never give up hope. But he knew it was important that things not continue in limbo forever. People needed to get on with their lives – especially Sg1. It wasn't going to be easy, but there needed to be closure.

It was a somber time at the SGC, but after a while things slowly went back to normal. Except for people who were really close to the two who had been lost, most people simply went on with their lives, only thinking occasionally about them.

Janet and Cassie Frasier mourned them for a long time, but such is the resiliency of youth that Cassie continued to do well in school and be busy as any teen should be. Janet missed her friends, but life was hectic with a teenaged daughter and her job as chief medical officer of the SGC. There were times she still thought of them – especially when she had to give someone a needle, or there was a particularly recalcitrant patient, but for her life went on.

When it had become clear that Jack and Sam were lost, probably forever, Daniel had decided to quit the SGC and see if he could return to Academia. It was Teal'c who had convinced him to stay.

"The fight is not over, Daniel Jackson," his friend had told him.

"I know Teal'c, but it's just not the same without Jack and Sam."

"It is not," Teal'c agreed, "but it was not for them that we fought – it is for freedom for all of us. You must not give up now."

Daniel snorted. "I haven't exactly done a lot of good. I wasn't able to save Sha're and we're still fighting the Goa'uld."

"And we are vanquishing them and by continuing to do so you will honor Sha're's memory and give meaning to her death," Teal'c reminded him. "We lost two great warriors and two even better friends when we lost O'Neill and Major Carter. But do you believe they would want us to stop because of that?"

Daniel thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, they'd want us to go on."

"Indeed they would. I will continue to fight alongside the people of Earth, until the Goa'uld are gone and Earth is safe and my people are free. I would ask that you stay at my side, Daniel Jackson. You too are a fine warrior and I do not want to continue the fight without you with me."

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel said softly. "That means – everything."

So, in the end, Teal'c and Daniel stayed with the SGC. They became part of a new team, led by Colonel Dave Dixon, and a forth member by the name of Tamara North. Lieutenant North was a scientist and reminded both Daniel and Teal'c of a young Sam Carter. At first that had been hard, but after a while they got to appreciate her.

For them, the fight continued.

In the end, the person who had the most difficult time of all, was Jacob Carter. This wasn't surprising, as it was his only daughter who had been lost. Of course he had mourned Jack as well, but that was not the same as losing a child.

He continued to look for them, no matter what the Air Force, or the Tokr'a said. On every mission and every trip he searched for them. He asked everyone he knew if they had seen the two humans. But no matter how hard he tried, he didn't hear a whisper of what could have happened to them.

Even with his Tokr'a symbiote Sel'mak, he began to age as a result of grief and loss. He visited his son and together they mourned, even though he couldn't tell Mark what had happened. All he said was that Sam had been lost on a classified mission.

The not knowing was the worst thing of all. Jacob knew that he would never stop looking for his daughter and for Jack.

* * *

_**SUMMER**_

"Voila!" Sam said.

"You're kidding? It works?"

"It does," she nodded. "Want to try it?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to try it. But since you're the one who figured out how to do it, I think you should go first."

"How about we go together?"

"Mmm, even better!" Not wasting another second, Jack quickly shed his clothes. He then turned to Sam and helped her out of hers. "Okay – let's go!"

A moment later Jack and Sam were luxuriating under their own hot-water shower. Jack had built an extension onto their house and had created a bathroom. Not only did it have a real live indoor toilet, it now had hot, running water for a shower.

Sam had managed to create a way to heat water and then store it in a ceramic tank for their shower and the kitchen sink. It wasn't perfect and it still required work but it did give them the ability to have hot water on demand – something that was a real luxury and one of the things they'd missed most.

As far as Jack was concerned, the toilet was equally as exciting. It saved them from having to go out in the middle of the winter to an outhouse – or to use a chamber pot, something he'd detested.

They had to be quick taking a shower as there wasn't a huge amount of water, but they both loved the feeling of the warm water flowing over their tired muscles.

"Oh God, this is heaven," Sam murmured. "I didn't realize how much I missed this!"

"No? I did." Jack too was enjoying the feel of the warm water. It felt wonderful to be able to wash off the grime and sweat of a hard day's work.

"I wish I had a bathtub too," Sam said, "but I guess that's just greedy."

"No – if you want I'll build you one," Jack told her. "You deserve it after figuring out how to get hot water."

"Mmm – if you would I'll reward you _really _well. There's almost nothing I like as much as a long hot soak in a bathtub."

"More than me?"

She grinned at him. "Almost – but not quite," she told him. "You have a slight edge."

After their shower the two of them curled up in bed with a piece of cake and enjoyed relaxing at the end of the day.

"So – life's not so bad, here on Gaia," he said.

"No, not bad at all," she agreed. "Now that we have hot water it's even better."

"That it is." Suddenly he put his plate down and flipped onto his side, his head propped up on his hand. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd have to continue to take cold baths," she told him, with a smile.

"True."

"And you'd have to feed the chickens."

"Ugh."

"And you'd have no one to share your work."

"That would be awful."

"And no one to come home to at night and to cuddle with."

"Life wouldn't be worth living," he said seriously. "You make life not only possible, but beautiful. Thank you Sam."

She moved over and put her arms around him and cuddled up to him. "And you make my life beautiful too. Thank you Jack."

And the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**FALL**_

Jack took a long, cool drink of water, then wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked out over the field and felt a real sense of satisfaction. It had been a grueling couple of weeks, but the grain was almost harvested. He'd been right – they had bumper crops this year – enough for 2 or 3 years in storage. They would continue to plant each year, but it made him feel better to know they had reserves.

Sam had been helping him every day, but today she hadn't felt well and he'd made her stay back at the house. She had told him it was nothing, but he didn't want to take any chances. As they were close to being finished her help wasn't vital at this stage.

He put away the scythe and stretched. This was back-breaking work, but fortunately he was healthy and had gotten stronger in the time they'd been on Gaia. He grimaced slightly as he realized that tomorrow he'd have to come back and tie the grain into bunches and hall them to the house they used as a drying place.

He could hardly wait to take a shower and to relax. He hoped Sam felt better and that she'd managed to whip up some dinner. If not, he was perfectly capable of making something – it's just that he was pretty tired.

"Honey, I'm home," he called as he walked into the house. Sam was sitting at the table, her head bowed. Clearly nothing had been done for dinner, and he frowned, hoping she was okay.

"Sam? Are you alright?"

Her head lifted and he instantly knew something was wrong. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying for a long time.

"Sam! What's wrong?" He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Talk to me! What is it?"

She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak, but instead she burst out crying again. She leaned forward and he took her into his arms, holding on to her tightly.

She sobbed onto his shoulder, her body shaking with the force of her tears. He was terrified, but couldn't figure out what was wrong. "What is it?" he asked again. "Are you sick?"

He could feel her head shake and he breathed a sigh of relief. But if she wasn't sick, what was wrong?

"Sam, please, talk to me. You're scaring me!"

At that she gave a hiccup and lifted her head. He could see her try and gather herself together and regain some control. After a minute he stood up. "I'll be right back," he told her. He went to their bathroom and got a cloth and rinsed it in cool water. He then returned and pulled her up. "Come on, we're going to go lie down."

She nodded and followed him into the bedroom. Once she was lying down he sat on the bed beside her and gently wiped her face.

Once she had calmed down he put the cloth down and took her hands. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She nodded and briefly closed her eyes. After a second she opened them up and looked at him. "I've suspected for a few days," she told him, "but I tried to ignore it. I thought maybe it was just because we were working hard."

"Okay," he nodded. "But it wasn't that?"

She shook her head. "No – I woke up this morning and I felt sick."

"But you're better now?"

She shook her head again. "No Jack – I felt sick _this morning_,_"_

"Uh – okay. But you're feeling better – now?" He suddenly stopped and stared, his mouth hanging open. "You don't mean -?"

This time she nodded. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He swallowed, a feeling of terror washing over him. He sat frozen, not sure how to react. He could tell from her expression that she thought he was angry with her. He took a shaky breath and put his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize," he finally said. "It's not your fault – or if it is, it's equally mine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now – at least I feel okay. I just felt sick this morning."

"And the rest of the day you've been crying?"

She nodded.

"Oh Sam! Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I was too scared. We didn't want this to happen, Jack. We were so careful!"

"I know, but we both know that nothing is 100% safe. We always knew we were taking a chance."

"But what are we going to do?"

He gave her a wobbly smile and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I guess we're going to have a baby."

_**Okay – I know I almost always do the baby thing (I can't help it I love babies) but in this case it was more about dealing with this situation while stranded alone on a planet. So forgive me for my usual plot bunny and know that this time it was for a different reason!**_


	16. Fear and Festivities

_**My apologies - I accidentally posted a chapter from another story to this one the other day. I quickly deleted it but many of you may have gotten a notice and were probably confused. Sorry but here is a real chapter. Vini**_

He was terrified. Sam was pregnant and they were on a deserted planet with no doctors, hospitals or medical care. If anything went wrong, then it was all up to him.

If anything happened to Sam he knew he would never forgive himself, and he wouldn't want to go on. The idea of something happening to their child – well, at this point he could deal with that as long as Sam was okay. But he knew that would change, once the child became real to him.

And then there was the idea of having a child who would grow up and be left alone when he and then Sam died. What a horrible thought – and a horrible life for anyone.

He cursed the fact that he had been unable to control himself and refrain from sex. They _knew_ the dangers, but they had thought they could be careful enough to prevent a child.

And how's _that _workin' for you, O'Neill?

God, what were they going to do? He took another swing with the scythe, hoping that the hard physical labor would help ease the fear.

It didn't.

After working up a tremendous sweat, and continuing to the point of exhaustion, he finally stopped. He'd harvested twice as fast as usual, but now he was paying the price.

He wandered over to a big bolder at the side of the field and sat down. He buried his head in his hands and allowed the fear and regret to wash over him.

He lost track of time, but eventually he lifted his head and took a deep breath. He knew that Sam was frightened as well, therefore, he had to be the strong one. He had to show her that he was okay – that he believed she was going to be fine, and that having a child was a wonderful thing.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, knowing that this was going to require the best acting job of his life. He had to be strong for her, and for their child.

"You can do it O'Neill," he said out loud.

He finally finished for the day and trudged back to the house. It was the first time, since he and Sam had declared their love for one another, that he dreaded seeing her. It wasn't because he didn't care, rather he cared too much and he was afraid she'd see his fear. After a few deep breaths and a short time standing and trying to relax, he walked up to his front door.

"Hey Sam," he called. "I'm back."

She walked out of the bedroom, her expression somber and her face pale and sad looking. "Hi," was all she said.

He shook his head and made his way over to her quickly. "Hey, everything's going to be okay," he told her gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"I know." He held her for a few minutes, rocking gently back and forth. "It's okay to be scared, Sam. Having a baby is a big deal. But you're healthy and strong. I'm positive everything will be fine."

"How can you be positive?" she asked, lifting her head and looking at him skeptically.

He shrugged. "I don't know – but I am. I feel it in here," he tapped his chest over his heart. "You are going to give me a beautiful son or daughter and we're going to love him or her."

"But what's going to happen when we die?" she asked on a sob.

"Do you mean 50 years from now?" he asked, trying to lighten things up.

She choked back a laugh. "Yes, in 50 years."

"By that time we'll have been found and there won't be anything to worry about."

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. He knew that she didn't believe him, any more than _he_ believed they were going to be found – or that everything was going to be okay. But maybe, just maybe, if he said it enough, it would come true.

"I'm so sorry," she said, murmuring into his chest.

"What for?" he frowned.

She shrugged but didn't speak. After a few seconds Jack put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. "_What for_?" he asked again.

"For getting pregnant. For putting us in the position."

His eyebrow went up. "Uh Sam, I hate to tell you this, but you didn't do that on your own."

She snorted. "I know – but still -"

"But still _what_? We both agreed that it was worth the risk to have a real relationship. We _talked_ about this and we tried to be as careful as we possibly could. If anything it's _my_ fault."

"Yours? Why?"

He smiled. "Well, it was obviously one of my little swimmers that made it through, against all odds. It was probably the O'Neill stubbornness."

She gurgled and then laughed outright. "Oh sure – it was a hard-headed sperm that caused all the problems!"

"Exactly," he agreed with a smile. "You know the old saying – where there's a will, there's a way. Well that guy _definitely_ had the will."

"You are crazy, Jack O'Neill," she told him with a smile. "How is it that one moment I feel like the world is coming to an end, and the next moment you're making me laugh?"

"It's a talent," he said proudly. "_Are_ you feeling better?"

She sighed and straightened up, stepping back slightly from him. "A bit. I'm still scared, but it's not the abject terror of a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry that I'm so – so _emotional_ about this whole thing!"

"I know, I meant to talk to you about that. You're _much_ too emotional, Sam. I mean really, it's not like we're stranded on an alien planet and you're pregnant and having a baby or anything."

"Silly me," she agreed. A moment later she sighed and gave him a small smile. "I guess I'll just have to learn _not _to be so afraid. I mean, women have been having babies for tens of thousands of years, right?"

"Mmm hmm. And as I said, you're strong and healthy. Things will be fine."

Jack continued to work hard in the fields, first harvesting and then bundling and drying the grain. Once that was done he began the threshing and winnowing in order to collect and then store the grain.

By the time he arrived back at the house each night, he was exhausted. Normally Sam would have helped him, but he refused to let her work so hard. She protested that she wasn't sick, but he stood firm.

"I know you're not sick, but you _are_ pregnant and I don't want you doing anything that strenuous. You can look after the animals and the house. I'm almost done so do _not _worry about it!"

Of course it was impossible to tell Sam not to worry. She felt horribly guilty for not helping him with the harvest, although truth to tell, she was feeling pretty rotten.

She hadn't said much to Jack, and since he left early in the morning to go to the fields, he didn't know. The fact was, she was experiencing horrible morning sickness.

Every morning she woke up feeling nauseous and like she wanted to curl up and die. She was positive she'd thrown up more in the last week than she had in her entire life.

Fortunately, by early afternoon she would begin to feel a bit better, and by the time he arrived home she was able to pretend she felt just fine. Jack didn't need to know how horrible she was feeling. He had enough on his plate.

She knew that he was pretending to be okay with the pregnancy, and was trying to make her feel better about it. And the fact was, he _did _make her feel better by what he was doing. He'd always had a way of making her feel like things were going to be okay. She thought briefly back to their time trapped in Antarctica and remembered how he wouldn't let her give up, even though he was dying.

Jack O'Neill was an amazing man, and she thanked the stars, for perhaps the hundredth time, that he was the one that was stranded with her. As much as she loved Daniel, she didn't think he could have survived. And Teal'c, well he would probably do fine, but she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with just him, even though she did love him as a friend.

No, she was lucky to be with Jack and for his sake she had to pretend to be okay about this whole thing. There was no use in worrying about what might happen. Instead they had to live their lives one day at a time.

She was almost through her fourth month before the morning sickness finally wore off. Jack had finally discovered how sick she was once the harvest was done and he was around the house more often. He'd shaken his head and given her a hard time for hiding it, although the truth was there wasn't really anything he could have done.

She was just starting to show _and_ to put on some weight. She'd lost a few pounds due to being sick, and Jack was forcing her to eat as much as possible. "You need to be strong, Carter," he'd said, "and that means eating enough. Winter is coming and you need to store some fat!"

She laughed at that. "I don't think that's really necessary, Jack."

He'd gotten serious then, and had reminded her that they didn't have the same access to or variety of foods in the winter and the more she could give herself a few extra pounds, the better. She laughed, but agreed to try. Now she felt like she did nothing but eat!

As fall turned to winter, Sam grew bigger and the coming child became real to both of them. The first time she felt the baby move she had cried, and then she'd had to convince Jack that they were happy tears, not sad or frightened ones.

It was shortly after that, that she realized they were happy. As frightened as she still was, a part of her also felt joyous. She was having Jack's baby, and that was the ultimate proof of their love for one another.

Jack too began to look forward to the child, although he still felt a deep sense of fear that something would go wrong at the birth. It was going to be up to him to make sure nothing _did _go wrong, and he didn't know if he was up to that. Not that he had any choice in the matter. So, he just had to accept that it was going to happen, and in the meantime try and find as much joy as possible in the situation.

The winter was again fierce and there was little to do other than look after the animals and stay busy inside. Jack had started a project so would disappear for hours at a time to one of the houses he had converted into his workshop. He refused to let Sam see what he was doing, and she was dying of curiosity.

One day, in the dead of winter, he asked her to stay in their bedroom for a few hours. When she asked him why he simply shrugged and said "please". She finally agreed, but again she was curious to know what he was up to. Other than a grin, he wouldn't tell her anything.

Over the next few hours she heard him moving around in the main room. There were lots of noises that she couldn't decipher and she seriously contemplated sneaking out and finding out what he was up to. In the end, however, she couldn't do that as he had seemed so pleased with himself over the surprise, whatever it was.

She decided to wait and see what he was up to when she went to the bathroom. He couldn't expect a pregnant lady to go for hours without peeing!

When she finally opened the door to make her way to the bathroom, she burst out laughing. Jack had rigged up a screen hiding the main room that extended from their bedroom to the bathroom and she couldn't see a thing.

"What the heck are you doing, Jack O'Neill?" she called out.

"You'll see soon enough," he'd called back. "No peeking!"

She sighed and shook her head and made her way to the bathroom. Her curiosity continued to grow.

It was early afternoon when she first started smelling something. She sniffed and then her mouth watered. Something smelled absolutely wonderful. Jack was obviously cooking, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She started to get hungry.

Just as that thought struck her, the door to the bedroom opened and Jack entered carrying a tray. "I thought you might be hungry," he told her.

She shook her head, positive that the two of them must share some secret, telepathic ability.  
"I'm starving," she said, "and bored. I want to know what you're doing!"

He grinned and set down the tray on their dresser. "I made you a sandwich," he told her, "and some tea. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Jack! When are you going to let me out of here? I'm bored."

"Not too long," he said. "Why don't you rest or work on some of your sewing or painting," he told her, mentioning two of her hobbies. "I promise it won't be much longer."

"This had better be worth it," she told him. "I've been stuck in here the whole day!"

He grew serious at that and looked at her searchingly. "I hope you'll think it's worth it," he told her.

"Jack," she reached out and took his hands. "Of _course_ I will," she said softly. "I love when you do things for me and I know I'll love whatever it is you've done. Just hurry up!" she told him fiercely, although her eyes twinkled.

He gave her a quick kiss on the nose and turned back to the main room. "I will. Just be patient and all will soon be revealed."

It was over an hour later before Jack came back into their bedroom. "Okay, all done," he announced.

"It's about time!" she told him. She headed to the door but he reached out and stopped her.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"_Jack!"_

"Please Sam. It's a surprise."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He took her hands and led her out into the main room. "Okay, you can open them.

It had grown dark by the time he'd finished whatever he was doing, so when she opened her eyes it took a minute for them to adjust to the dim lighting. She blinked, but then her eyes got wide.

"Jack!" she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, Sam," he told her with a faint smile. "I don't know if it's _really_ Christmas, but it seemed like about the right time and I figured we should start bringing back some of our customs."

"I can't believe you did this," she said, still mesmerized by the decorations and the tree that stood in the corner. "When did you do all of this?"

"Just worked at it in my workshop," he told her. "I'm sorry it's not more sophisticated -"

"Stop," she told him. "These are the most beautiful decorations I've ever seen!"

For the next few minutes Sam wandered around the main room, admiring all the ornaments Jack had made.

On the mantle was a manger scene, with Mary and Joseph, the baby Jesus, the wise men and the shepherds all beautifully carved out of wood. Jack had gotten really good at both carpentry and wood carving and the set was stunning. She reached out a hand and gently picked up the carved baby. She looked over at Jack, tears in her eyes. "Thank you," was all she said.

She then admired the greenery he'd brought in, decorated with dried berries, pieces of colored cloth, small miniature shapes that he'd carved and painted. He'd also made little wooden stars and angels, which were hanging from the ceiling.

The tree was also a masterpiece. It was tall, barely fitting into the room, but it was full and dark green and filled with decorations. She grinned when she saw the little Simpson ornaments carved out of wood.

It was when she looked up at the angel on the top of the tree, to see it wearing glasses, that she laughed out loud. "Daniel as an angel?" she asked.

Jack grinned back at her. "Well, do you know anyone more "good" than Daniel?"

"True," she nodded. "What about Teal'c?"

"Oh, I made him an angel too," he said, showing her one of the angels hanging on the tree."

"It looks like you have the whole SGC on the tree."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I thought it would be kind of fun."

"It's amazing Jack – thank you!" she turned and put her arms around him. "I love you so much! This was the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, kissing her gently. "But there's more."

"More?"

"Mmm hmm," he said. "What would Christmas be without Christmas Dinner?" he asked. "Come and sit down."

"Jack – the table – it's gorgeous!"

Jack had put on a tablecloth – one of the pieces of linen she'd made. He'd also carved out some serving dishes and a beautiful centerpiece with a candle in the middle.

"Sit," he told her. "I hope you're hungry."

They feasted that night on roast turkey and all the trimmings. Jack had outdone himself and the only thing they really missed was cranberry sauce.

"That was incredible," Sam said, sitting back and patting her stomach.

"There's dessert," he told her. He stood up quickly and retrieved a pie from the counter.

"Pie?' she said, eyes closing in anticipation.

"Yeah. I hope it's edible," he told her. "I haven't made a lot of pies."

"Well, it looks delicious," she said. "What kind of pie?"

"Apple," he told her. They'd dried a few bags of apples for the winter and he'd used some for this special occasion.

A moment later both of them were digging into the pie. As far as Sam was concerned, it was almost perfect. The only thing missing was ice cream.

"That was wonderful," Sam sat back, "although I'm really afraid I won't be able to walk after this. I didn't know you were such an amazing cook!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Grandma O'Neill would be pleased. She was the one who taught me how to make Christmas dinner."

"Since you cooked and did all this, I'll clean up," Sam told him a while later, after they'd both rested following their huge meal.

"Later," he told her. "Now I think we need to sing some Christmas carols!"

She laughed, but sing they did. He had a lovely tenor voice and she tried as best she might, although she knew her singing left something to be desired. But neither of them minded, but simply sang with all their hearts.

"That was fun," she said, once they'd finished the last song they both knew. He grinned and gave her a swift kiss.

"It was," he said simply. "Now, I have to go get something," he told her. He stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll be right back."

"Jack, what are you up to?" she asked, but he'd already left.

After he'd gone Sam sat looking around the room. She couldn't believe all the work he'd gone to in order to make this a special day for them. She thought about figuring out if today really was Christmas, but then it really didn't matter what the date was on Earth. They lived on Gaia now, and for them it _was _Christmas.

Jack was such a dear, she thought as she waited for him. He'd gone to so much trouble just to bring Christmas, to bring some joy, to her. She glanced around the room at all the decorations, and shook her head. He was definitely a keeper. She laughed. She had realized that a long, long time ago.

Just then the door opened and Jack's head appeared around the corner. "Close your eyes, Sam," he told her.

"Again?"

"Just once more. I couldn't wrap it but I want it to be a surprise."

She laughed but did as instructed. "Okay, my eyes are closed."

"No peeking!" he warned her. A moment later she felt the cold air from outside, and then the door closed. She heard his footsteps come closer and then a gentle "thud" as he put something down.

"Okay, you can open them."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down – and promptly felt tears gather and fall.

"Oh Jack," she said, her voice choked with tears, "it's beautiful!" She reached out and gently touched the beautiful carved wood. She then stood and launched herself at him, pregnant belly and all. "Thank you! It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received." She hugged him tightly and felt his arms encircle and hug her back.

"I'm glad you like it," he breathed into her neck. "I worried you'd be upset."

"Upset? Why?" she asked, but then she understood. They both worried about the coming child and he would have been concerned that making his gift was courting fate. "No – I'm not upset," she told him. "It's perfect!"

The two stood there, their arms around each other on this cold winter night. Today they had celebrated the birth of a child many, many years ago and now they celebrated the coming of their own.

She looked down at the finely carved cradle and realized that today had been the best Christmas of her life.


	17. Spring

He barely had the energy to take off his clothes, but he knew he couldn't sleep in them. They were filthy, sweaty and covered with grass and straw.

He knew he should wash, but it was beyond him at the moment and he hoped Sam would put up with him.

After stripping off his clothes, and leaving them in a pile in the corner of the room, he made his way to the bed, carefully pulled back the covers, and collapsed.

Sam made a soft noise and moved slightly, but a moment later she was still. He'd managed to not wake her up.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, too exhausted to fall asleep. It was the second week of planting and he'd been working for 18 and 20 hour days. He had to get all the planting done before summer arrived, or the harvest would be too late. This year, not having Sam to help, meant that all the work was on him – and it was brutal.

Sam was nearing the end of her pregnancy – they figured another few weeks at the most, although it was impossible to tell for sure, without modern technology. They didn't know exactly how far along she was, although it was almost eight Earth months since they'd found out she was pregnant so Sam figured she was close to nine months along.

She was healthy, fortunately, although she found herself getting tired easily. She'd wanted to help with the planting, but he'd told her no. That had resulted in a huge fight – the biggest they'd ever had. She'd accused him of being a chauvinist pig, and he had told her she was acting like a child. That, of course, infuriated her even more and the next twenty minutes had been filled with a lot of shouting and swearing.

Jack had finally turned and had walked out of the house. He'd gone to his woodworking shed and had bashed around pieces of wood for a couple of hours. He hadn't accomplished anything other than to replace anger with exhaustion.

When he'd walked into the house it was to find that Sam wasn't speaking to him. That continued for the rest of the day. It wasn't until they were ready for bed that they'd looked at one another sheepishly and had finally hugged and talked. Sam had cried – which she said was only due to hormones – and Jack had apologized for yelling. In the end, however, he hadn't budged on his refusal to let her help.

"You can be as mad at me as you like, Sam," he told her, "but I will _not _have you exhausting yourself when you're this pregnant. You need to look after yourself and our baby."

"Women have worked in the fields for _centuries_ when they were pregnant," she argued – for about the fifth time. "If they could do it, so can I!"

"First – you have no way of knowing if women did that when they were this far along – and second – we're alone here with no medical care other than what I can provide. We _cannot_ take the risk that you could hurt yourself, or go into labor early. Do you really want to take a chance with our child, just to prove a point?"

That instantly shut her up. He could see that she was thinking about his words. She didn't particularly like them, but after a while he could tell that she had listened to him, and had finally agreed. No more was said about her working in the fields.

But that meant that it was all up to him – and it was about killing him. Part of him wondered if they already had enough grain from last year's bumper crop to last through until next year, but then he told himself no. They couldn't think that way. They had to plan ahead for all contingencies. He had a wife and a coming child to look after and keep safe, and part of that was ensuring they had enough food.

Fortunately Sam was able to feed the animals and to cook and look after things at home. She made sure he got healthy meals and that his clothes were washed. All he had to do was concentrate on planting.

Spring had been beautiful – sunny and warm, but not hot. They got rain, frequently at night, so that the days were mild and lovely. It was nice to be outside after a winter spent mostly indoors. One day, while he was out planting, Sam had set up a small table in the back of the house. So now, when the days were warm enough, they ate outside.

Life went on – full of hard and never ending work. But other than the occasional irritation with one another and the even rarer fight, things were good between them. They had settled into marriage and familiarity – but without losing the passion and happiness in one another.

Jack snorted, it's not like there was anyone else for them to choose. It was a damned good thing they liked each other, as well as loved each other.

As for the coming baby – well, they'd both settled down and had decided to look at it as a joyful thing, rather than a terrifying one. If deep down both of them were afraid, they didn't let on. Instead Jack took the lead in outwardly rejoicing over the coming birth.

But now that they were getting closer, he was finding it harder to deal with. Suddenly all the fears were coming back and he wondered if he could handle this. If something went wrong during the birth he wouldn't have a clue what to do. He just prayed that he was right and that Sam's health and state of fitness would mean an easy birth.

What made it more difficult was that he was so bloody exhausted he didn't even want to _think_ about the birth or the baby. Maybe if he avoided it, it would all go away.

He chuckled softly to himself over that. If wishes were horses, his grandmother used to say. Well, if they were – he would have wished them home a long time ago.

He woke up the next morning with Sam shaking him gently. He opened his sand encrusted eyes and blinked up at her, his brain foggy and every muscle in his body feeling as if it had gone through a meat grinder.

"Sam?" he muttered, wondering what she wanted.

"Hi," she smiled. "It's late and you said you wanted to try and finish the planting today," she reminded him.

He turned his head to the window, to see the light streaming in the room. "Shit!" he said, throwing back the blankets. "What time is it?"

"Probably about 9:00," she told him. Since both of their watch batteries had run out they'd devised their own time keeping. That was one good thing – among many – about getting stranded with a scientist.

"Damn it! I didn't mean to sleep in! You should have woken me."

"I tried," she told him calmly. "You muttered something rude to me and rolled over and went back to sleep. After the third time I gave up."

"Sorry!" he told her, looking around for some clean clothes. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Jack – you're going too hard," she told him. "Why don't you forget about today and take the day off."

"I can't," he told her, grabbing his old BDU's and pulling them on, even though they were torn and tattered. "I want to be done by the time the munchkin arrives. I'll be fine."

"If you drop dead of exhaustion, so help me, I'll – I'll -"

"What?" he grinned.

"I'll _zat_ you!"

"Well that's not very nice – any anyway, what good is a zat if I'm dead?"

She shook her head but smiled. "Can you finish today," she then asked, growing serious. "I'm worried about you, Jack."

He sighed and walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I should be able to and then I promise to rest. I just have the east field left and then I'm done." He leaned down and kissed the end of her nose. "Now I have to go, wife! Be good while I'm gone."

Sam watched as he walked towards the fields, worried about how hard he was pushing himself. She could tell, by the way he walked, that he was weary to the bone. She shook her head and turned back to the kitchen. The least she could do was cook him good meals.

She puttered around the kitchen, doing some baking and preparing a roast lamb for dinner. She'd hated the thought of killing it, but the lamb had fallen off a small cliff and had been seriously hurt – and Jack had had to put it out of its misery, since they didn't have the skill or supplies to save it. And since nothing went to waste on Gaia, he had been able to dress it so that they could eat it. She had to admit that she was looking forward to having roast lamb for dinner.

They had figured they had hit the jackpot on the day that Jack came home and told her what he'd discovered. She'd looked at him curiously wondering what he'd found.

"Sheep Carter, sheep!"

"You found _sheep_?" she said incredulously. "But we haven't seen any before."

"I know – they must have wondered in from somewhere though. There were eleven of them – a ram, 5 ewes and some lambs – I didn't check the sexes. But Sam, just think – wool!"

She laughed and hugged him, thinking how strange life had become. She never thought she would have been this happy over sheep.

After a while standing and cooking Sam had to sit down and rest her back. The baby was active today, but she had noticed that it had dropped slightly. Her breathing and stamina were better, as a result, but now she had to pee every hour rather than every two.

"I hope you get here soon, little one," she said, gently stroking her belly. "And you'd better be healthy!"

She still worried, not only about the birth, but about how they were going to look after a child on this planet. If anything happened to either of them it would be difficult, if not impossible, to raise a child. And then there was the ever-present worry about leaving the child alone, once they both died.

"No point worrying about that now, Sam," she murmured. She hoisted herself up to check on the biscuits baking in the oven. They were some of Jack's favorite things.

Much later that day an extremely tired looking Jack returned home and collapsed onto a chair.

"All done," he said.

"Really?" Sam set a glass of water in front of him. "You did all the fields?"

"Every last one of the damned things," he said, taking a long, cool draught of water. "Now we just have to hope for lots of sun and rain and we'll have another bumper crop!"

"Can you take a couple of days off?" his wife asked. "I've got everything under control around the house and farm."

As much as he felt guilty for doing it, Jack decided to take Sam up on the offer. While she continued to look after the home and animals, he relaxed and slept. Just not having to go outside, except to sit in the sun and relax, was a wonderful feeling.

After a couple of days he told Sam it was her turn, although after a few hours he realized that resting, without anything to do, wasn't relaxing for Sam. Her mind was too active and she needed something to think about or create.

So, she sat and worked on some of the clothes for the baby. They'd managed to become quite efficient (or he should say that Sam had) in spinning and weaving and now had a small amount of linens available for clothing and other things. He'd also sheared the sheep for the first time and they had a pile of wool that they could use. The problem was, neither of them knew how to knit!

He foresaw learning to knit in his future. For now, they needed to think about another issue.

And that issue was diapers.

Jack sighed, thinking about all of the hand-washing that was going to be happening for next couple of years.

"What was that?" Sam asked, as she looked up from her sewing.

"What?"

"That sigh. What are you worried about?"

He chuckled. "Just thinkin' about diapers," he told her. "A lot of washing ahead."

She laughed softly and set her sewing down in her lap. "I've heard that in China they don't use diapers for their babies. Maybe we should try that."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Uh – they just – do it on the floor?"

"No," Sam smiled. "The parents train them to go "on command". They start from the time they're just a few days old. I think we could try something like that, to at least reduce our need for diapers."

Jack shrugged. "Okay – sounds crazy to me, but I'm willing to try it if it cuts down on the washing."

"Me too," she laughed softly, resuming her work.

The next few weeks were peaceful and a good time to rest and prepare for the baby. There was still work, especially since all the animals were having babies as well and Jack and Sam kept an eye on them and in some cases had to help with the births. The good news was it meant their flocks were increasing.

"Baby season," Jack said tiredly one evening, after being on duty all day with one of the ewes.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah – three more lambs today. One had a little trouble, but it worked out okay and Mama and baby are doing well."

"See, you're good at delivering babies! All this practice will help."

"Sure – if you're willing to go lie in the barn for a few hours," he told her with an eye roll. "Although I know you'll do fine."

"I hope so," Sam said softly. "I worry a bit."

"Of course you do – that's natural. We just have to keep focused on the positive."

Later that week Jack was securing all the animals for the night – making sure all the gates were closed and things were secure. Although there weren't a lot of predators on the planet – at least that they'd come across – there were small animals that might try and steal one of the chickens, or even some of the baby animals.

He looked up at the sky as he walked back to the house. He was finally starting to be able to look at it and not feel lost. The stars were beginning to feel like home.

He took off his boots and walked into the house. Sam was standing, leaning against the kitchen table. She had a smile on her face, although she looked a bit tense.

"What is it?" he asked, as he stopped dead in the doorway.

"I'm in labor."


	18. Birth

Jack immediately went into Colonel mode. The adrenaline spiked, but rather than sending him into a frenzy, it calmed his mind and brought him focus.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked calmly, walking over to Sam and putting his hand on her back. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "They're about every 15 minutes and they're not too bad, yet. I've been walking around."

"When did they start?" he asked.

"Uh – earlier today, but I didn't want to worry you."

"Sam," he shook his head. "I'm not worried – I just want to be prepared."

"And you will be – _we_ will be. It's just that there wasn't anything for you to do and I felt fine. I figured you'd be better off concentrating on the animals and getting everything ready than to start worrying about me. I have a long time to go still."

"Okay – I guess we'd better get things ready now though – you never know with babies. He or she might suddenly decide it's time to be born."

Sam laughed, but nodded and then watched as Jack moved around the house, getting all the supplies prepared. He sterilized the equipment that they'd gathered, including a couple of razor sharp knives (from Jack's kit), linen cloth for bandages and string.

Once that was in order, Jack went into the bedroom and set up the bed so that it was comfortable and could be easily stripped after the birth.

All the while he was getting things set up he kept an eye on Sam. Anytime a contraction started he'd be there, talking her through it, rubbing her back and generally being supportive. He also brought her some water and apple juice to keep her hydrated.

"Okay – I think I'd better go out and check the animals one more time and give them some extra feed," he told her. "I may not be able to get out to them in the morning. Will you be -"

"I'll be fine," she interrupted him. "The contractions are still far apart. Go and feel the animals."

He nodded, but gave her a careful look before finally setting out towards their barns. It was only as he walked away from the house that he could feel his nerves start to act up. He felt a wave of fear wash over him and had to stop and take a deep breath. They'd known this day was coming. Well, now it was here and it was up to him to make sure everything was calm and organized.

"Shit!" he cursed as he dropped a bucket of feed and scattered it all over the barn floor. The chickens were going to be in heaven. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to get himself back in control before returning to the house.

"Okay, you guys are on your own for a while," Jack said to the animals, who all pretty much ignored him. "Don't complain about room service. I'll be otherwise engaged!"

With that he left the barn and returned to his newest and most frightening adventure.

When he walked in Sam was bent over, her arms holding the back of a chair. The contractions were clearly getting stronger.

"Hey, I'm here," he said, walking behind her and again rubbing her back. Once the contraction was over he reached and pulled her gently into his arms. "You're doing great, Sam," he said.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be fine," she answered. "It's starting to hurt a bit more."

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning back and looking at her. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You _are _helping," she told him. "And if it gets too bad just don't get too close."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I made decide to blame you, and then I might decide to – do you some harm," she said, glancing down.

That caused him to step back. "Oh no you don't, Samantha Carter-O'Neill. You will _not_ touch the family jewels, no matter _how_ much it hurts!"

She giggled and walked forward, putting her arms around him. "I'd never hurt you O'Neill," she told him. A second later she buried her face in his chest. "Shit!" she said, "here it comes again."

For the next few hours, well into the night, the two of them walked around the house. Jack supported her, and every once in awhile made her sit and rest. But she was determined to stay up as long as possible.

"I want to help this baby out," she told him. "And it helps the pain."

The contractions were coming every five minutes and were increasingly painful. Jack had lived through this with Sara, although she had eventually opted for an epidural. In their situation there was no option and no pain relief. Sam didn't have a choice but to deal with it.

As much as possible he tried to support her, both physically and emotionally. Between contractions they talked – mostly about inconsequential things, although at one point they'd talked about Earth and their friends and family. That had caused Sam to cry and Jack to feel frustrated there was nothing he could do. In the end Sam herself had pulled herself back from the sadness.

"I need to keep positive," she said. "I'm with the man I love, I'm safe and we have everything we need and we're going to have a child. I'm a pretty lucky woman."

"And I'm a _very _lucky man," he'd murmured into her hair. "I am so humbled by your strength, Sam."

She went to answer, but at that moment another contraction hit. The moment it was over she looked down at the damp patch beneath her. "My water just broke," she told him.

"That's good," he answered. "It means things are moving along. Are you ready to lie down?"

"Not yet," she told him. "I want to keep walking for as long as possible."

The next contraction came quickly and was much more painful than the previous ones. After it was done she leaned against Jack. "I think I'm ready to lie down," she told him. "That one hurt!"

He helped her to their bed, and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. Another contraction hit soon after she lay down, and this one had her squeezing his hand as hard as she could.

"Damn, that hurts," she told him.

Jack reached over to the table he'd set up and picked up a cloth and dipped it in cool water. He carefully wiped down her sweaty face.

"That feels good," she sighed. "Can I have a drink?"

For the next couple of hours Jack alternated between wiping her down and giving her something to drink as well as supporting her through the increasingly painful contractions. They were coming quickly together and he knew her time was getting close.

"Want me to check and see how far along you are?" he asked, after a particularly painful contraction.

"You just want to look down there," she said breathlessly.

"Sure," he grinned, "that's top of my mind right now."

She snorted but then nodded. "Yeah – I hope I'm getting close. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Worse than a pain stick?" he asked as he lifted the covers and helped her bend her knees and spread her legs.

"Well, no I guess – but that was only for a few seconds. These contractions have lasted a lot longer!"

"Okay – let's see if this baby is ready to come out," Jack said as he checked to see how dilated Sam was. He wasn't an expert, by any means – in fact he'd never done this before – but he pretended to be totally in control.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Well, it looks like you're getting close," he said. "I can see the head. It has dark hair," he said, sounding amazed. He carefully reached out with his finger and gently touched the top of his child's skull, feeling the downy soft, but slightly wet skin. He glanced up to tell Sam, only to see her face scrunch at the beginning of another contraction. He winced in sympathy, but then looked once more to see how things were going, and clearly saw the head move down the passage.

Once the contraction was over, the baby moved back up. "It looks like there's a tiny lip of skin that hasn't retracted," he told Sam, once she relaxed after the contraction. "It'll be soon, Sam."

"Thank God," she murmured, gesturing for another drink of water.

The next hour was intense, as the pain began to wear her out. She was crying by this time, and Jack felt completely useless. He tried to give as much comfort as he could, but there was really nothing he could do. If the baby didn't come soon, he was worried that Sam was going to collapse.

"Oh God!" Sam gasped.

"What? What is it?" Jack moved to her side. "Sam – talk to me – what's wrong?" For the first time since her labor started he felt as if he was going to lose it. He too was exhausted – and the stress and worry he felt, watching her in pain, was catching up to him.

"I have to push!" she told him. "Now – I have to push _now!_"

"Okay – okay," Jack helped her sit up and propped as many pillows behind her as he could. He then rushed to the bottom of the bed and knelt up so that he was close to Sam. "Alright – you can push now Sam!"

For the next few minutes Sam worked harder than she'd ever worked in her life. She bore down with all her strength, only gasping for air at the end of each push.

"You're doing great Sam," he told her. He watched as their baby tried to make its way into the world – but at the end of each push, rather than exiting its warm home, it slid back up. "You just need to push a _little_ bit harder."

"_I'm pushing as hard as I can!"_ she practically yelled. "I can't do any more!"

"I know you are," he soothed. "Just one or two more – give it all you've got Sam and this baby will be out and ready to meet its parents!"

So Sam tried even harder, pushing with all her strength and focus.

"There you go! That's it Sam – it's coming!" Jack watched as the baby moved down, down – and Sam kept pushing. Then he heard her give a little scream – and suddenly a baby was coming right towards him.

He reached out and caught the warm, wet, slippery body in his hands. He laughed – his nerves not knowing how else to show themselves.

"Jack – is it okay?"

Just then the baby gave a small mewling sound, and blinked up at him. Jack laughed again, this time in joy and relief. "He's fine Sam," he said, gently placing the tiny baby on Sam's stomach. He then reached for a cloth and carefully arranged it over the baby, to keep it warm.

"Oh my God Jack – we have a little boy," Sam said sounding amazed. Her hand covered him and she gently rubbed his tiny back.

Jack turned his attention back to the afterbirth – knowing it would soon be here.

"Oh God!"

Sam's exclamation startled him, and he looked up, worried that something was wrong with their son. Instead, Sam looked as if she was in pain again. For a moment he assumed that the afterbirth was paining her, but when he looked down it was to see another head trying to make its way into the world.

"Oh my God – it's twins Sam!"

"Jack! – take the baby," she cried.

Jack had not been expecting this and the cord wasn't even cut. As child number two attempted to make it's way into the world, he quickly cut the cord and wrapped baby one and put him in the bassinet beside the bed. He hated to just leave him like that, but for now he wasn't crying and Jack needed to pay attention to baby two.

Poor Sam had to go through another episode of pushing. This one seemed to go quicker, however, and Jack was there to catch it as well. He grinned at the loud, indignant cry of baby two – but then did the same and put him on his mother's stomach.

"Two sons, Sam," he said. "We have a pair!"

Sam was crying and laughing at the same time. She was looking down at the second baby and also rubbing his back. "Where's the other one," she suddenly asked.

"In the bassinet. I'll get him in a moment. I'm just finishing up here."

A few minutes later and the afterbirth was taken care of and he'd gotten everything cleaned up. He looked up to see Sam attempting to breastfeed the baby. It seemed to be latching on relatively well, although he certainly was no expert.

While Sam fed son number 2, Jack went to the bassinet – to see his firstborn looking up at him with bleary, silver eyes. He gently picked him up, his heart swelling with pride and happiness. "Hey you," he said softly, "I didn't forget you little one – but mommy was over there bringing your brother into the world."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jack walked over and placed their son in his mother's arms. She smiled and gestured for him to take son number two.

"He probably needs to burp," the new mother informed him. Jack grinned and picked up the tiny baby and put him to his shoulder, where he stood and rubbed his back.

"Well, that was a surprise," Jack said a few minutes later, sitting beside Sam in bed. She was doing well and was already sitting up. She looked absolutely stunning, he thought to himself. Motherhood definitely suited her.

"It was," she nodded. "But I'm glad," she said. "They won't be alone."

Jack knew that that thought had bothered Sam terribly. Now the two boys would have each other – as playmates and eventually – no, he wouldn't go there, not today.

"They're gonna be trouble, you know," he told her, looking down at their twins. "They're half O'Neill, half Carter. They don't have a chance."

"What do you mean?" she asked indignantly. "They'll be smart, brave, funny and handsome. What more could they want?"

"Well, they may be all those things, but they'll also be incorrigible, just you wait!"

Jack looked out the window and it was only then that he realized it was late afternoon. Sam had been in labor for over a day. "You must be tired," he said suddenly. "Why don't you rest. I'll watch the boys."

"Mmm – that sounds wonderful," she said. "We'll have to name them – tomorrow," she said, yawning. Within a moment she was sound asleep.

Jack smiled down at her and then reached and picked up his two boys. He walked into the main room and sat down in a chair – and simply looked at the sleeping babies. They _were _beautiful, he thought – positive he wasn't prejudiced. They were certainly identical – which he'd known after seeing how quickly the second had arrived.

"Well you two, you're pretty lucky you know. You have the best mother in the world!"

As he sat and held his sons, he only worried that he would prove to be a better father than he had the first time around.


	19. Loss and Life

They had another bountiful harvest that year, for which Jack was grateful, although it did mean more work. He was in the fields from sunrise to sunset and only stumbled back to the house to collapse and sleep. The work was grueling but necessary.

He wondered if he'd be able to continue to do this, year after year. Eventually the boys would be able to take over, but that wouldn't happen for quite some time. He sighed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. No sense thinking about that now.

Instead he thought about his family. Sam was back at the house with the babies – watching them and handling everything else that needed to be done around the farm. She too worked from morning to night – and even after, since she had to wake up at night to feed the twins.

He worried about her going too hard, but she only scoffed when he said anything and told him not to worry about her.

"I'm strong, and healthy Jack. You don't need to worry."

Fortunately the breastfeeding had gone well, although it had taken a while to get the two boys synchronized. At first they nursed at different times, which meant she was up most of the night. But they'd gotten so they would feed together and Sam had become a master – or maybe he should say _mistress_ at tandem feeding.

The boys were healthy, for which they were both relieved. They seemed to be growing well and were happy and alert. Jack hated the fact that he felt as if he was missing so much of their early life but Sam just told him not to be ridiculous since it was only a few weeks and he still got to see them and hold them when he got home – and before he left for the fields. He admitted to himself that it was much better than with Charlie. When his first son had been little he'd been overseas. He truly had missed much of Charlie's early years.

They'd finally named the two boys after much long discussion. It had taken them months to agree on _one_ boy's name – and instantly they had two to deal with. In the end it hadn't been that hard, though, as they wanted to remember their friends and families back home.

The eldest – by no more than a few minutes – was Jacob Charles Carter-O'Neill, their second born was Daniel Teal'c Carter-O'Neill. Both parents agreed that the names suited them.

Jack smiled as he rested for a minute. At four months old they had already developed real characters and both were very different from one another. Jacob was the more outgoing and forceful. He made his wants known – loudly and clearly. He was generally a happy baby, but didn't have a lot of patience. When he was hungry or wet, he let the whole world know.

Daniel, on the other hand, was much quieter and placid. He too was content – but didn't fuss if things didn't go his own way. On the other hand, his very nature meant that he usually got what he wanted. His sweetness made both parents pay attention to him.

"You realize he's the sneaky one," his father said one night.

"He is _not_ sneaky, Jack," Sam said indignantly. "He's just a baby."

"Mmm hmm – but he uses those big eyes to real effect. He gets what he wants – he's just quieter and more subtle about it. He's definitely like his name sake."

"Like Daniel?" she asked, glancing at her sleeping son. She then laughed softly. "Yeah – I think he is. Now _Jacob_," she said rolling her eyes.

"Like his grandfather?" Jack asked.

"Yes, _and_ like his father."

"Hey, I don't scream when I'm hungry," he defended himself.

She laughed and walked over and kissed him. "No, you don't."

"But?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "I'm not going there. Just accept that Jacob takes after his father – and I love him dearly as a result. I love _all_ of my boys," she told him.

He grinned at the memory of that conversation and then sighed and started back to work. He couldn't wait until winter, when he'd have more time to spend with his two munchkins – and his wife.

"How did it go today?" Sam asked when he returned, weary after the day's work.

"Fine. I should be done in a week." He rubbed his face and collapsed into a chair.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm – I guess – more tired than hungry, though."

"I know, but you have to eat to keep up your strength. You're losing weight."

"Nothing like harvesting by hand to keep yourself fit," he grimaced. "I'm exhausted."

"I know," she said gently, putting a plate of food in front of him and then sitting down opposite him. "I drew you a bath," she told him. "As soon as you've eaten you can go and soak for a while."

"You, Samantha, are a pearl among women!" he sighed. He picked up his fork and ate, although his words to her were correct. He really was more tired than hungry.

After eating as much as he could, he stood and stumbled his way to their bathroom. Inside was a wooden tub he'd made in his workshop. Sam had filled it with piping hot water and he quickly stripped and immersed himself.

"How is it?" He glanced up to see her standing in the doorway, looking at him with a frown. She was worried about him.

"Heavenly," he told her. "I don't think I'll ever get out."

"You'll turn into a prune," she informed him laughingly.

A moment later a cry could be heard.

"The princes awake," Sam said, causing Jack to grin and wave his hand, telling her to go and feed the boys. He wished for a moment he could change places with Sam and stay back with the two while she went and did the harvest.

He then leaned his head back against the tub and smiled. As tired as he was, he decided that life wasn't really too bad. In fact, he was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

* * *

Their first Christmas, as a family of four, was fun. Jack continued his tradition of decorating the house, although this time he had help from Sam. This year there were lots of presents under the tree – most of them for the boys, but he and Sam had each made presents for one another.

Sam had made him some new shirts, as well as some soft, rasmanian skin moccasins. The outside was leather – decorated with beadwork – and the inside was furn.

"For inside the house," she'd told him. "They'll keep your feet warm."

He grinned and immediately tried them on. "Comfy," he told her.

"They fit?"

"Mmm hmm. They're great Sam – thank you!" he reached over and gave her a kiss. He then handed her a big package, awkwardly wrapped in linen.

She frowned as she took it. "It's light," she said. She then removed the linen, to find an intricately woven basket.

"Jack, it's beautiful," she looked at him in surprise. "Since when did you learn to do this?"

"I practiced in my workshop," he told her. "That's about the twentieth attempt!"

"Well you perfected it," she told him. "You'll have to teach me how to do it. This will be so handy for so many things!"

"I'm glad you like it, although I must admit I had some qualms about learning to do it."

"Because it was hard?"

"No, because all my teachers would say that they were right – all I ended up doing was basket weaving!"

She giggled but then told him he was silly. "You've accomplished way more than that – and anyway, this looks hard."

"It was," he nodded, proudly. "I'll make some more now that I know how to do it."

The best part of the day was watching the boys with their presents. Jack had made a number of toys for them out of wood and Sam had made both some clothes as well as some soft toys. The two of them were crawling everywhere and loved all the color and excitement of Christmas.

Jack and Sam again sang Christmas carols – and the boys laughed and tried to join in, making a variety of noises. Mostly, however, they sang Mama and Da, banged their toys and tried to get into everything.

It was a wonderful family holiday.

Jack sat back, watching the flames in the fireplace, and enjoyed the peace and quiet in the house. The boys were sleeping and Sam was putting things away. The smell of baking still lingered and he felt happy and content. Life on Gaia had turned out not so badly.

Sam sat down beside him and sighed. "That was quiet some day," she said.

"Mmm hmm. The boys seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, they had a great time. They both fell asleep almost instantly. It would be nice if they slept through the night."

"They're almost there," Jack said. "They'll be walking soon."

"I know – we'll have to keep an eye on them! They are way too mischievous for their own good!"

"I'll make some baby gates," Jack told her.

"And I think I'll make some harnesses. God, I'm tired."

"Come here," Jack told her. He reached over and pulled her into his lap. "You worked too hard today."

"No harder than you. I don't know why I'm so tired. The boys _are_ sleeping much longer each night."

"Well, you pretty much work from dawn till dusk, plus you're still nursing twins. I think it's natural that you feel tired. Let's take tomorrow off and do nothing."

"Nothing? Except feed the animals, cook, feed the babies, play with them, change them -"

"Hey, I'll do all that – except nurse the boys. Other than that you can rest."

Sam sighed and leaned her head on Jack's chest. "Sounds wonderful."

It was another month before he and Sam realized why she was so tired. It came as a shock – but again, there was nothing they could do.

Sam was pregnant again.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, sobbing on his shoulder. "I was so careful! What are we going to do?"

"Do?" he asked calmly. "Well, I guess we're going to have another baby. Look, everything went fine with the twins – and look how happy they are. We'll do just fine."

Jack prayed that was going to be true.

* * *

Daniel felt guilty. He'd gone the entire day and hadn't once thought of Jack or Sam. What was worse was that it was happening more and more.

He knew that life went on and that neither of them would want him to spend the rest of his life in mourning – but he couldn't bear the thought of just forgetting them. They meant too much to him. Jack was almost like a father, or perhaps more accurately, like an older brother. Jack had saved his life on more than one occasion and, more than that, had made him _want_ to live, even when life had seemed too bleak to go on. And Sam? Well, she was like the sister he'd never had. She understood him – could talk his language and appreciate his thirst for knowledge. He loved her – like a sister.

And he'd gone an entire day and hadn't once thought of them. He hated himself.

The next day he ran into Teal'c in the Commissary – Teal'c who always seemed the same, who never seemed to let things get to him. They had been off the mission rotation for a week due to repairs on the Gate.

"Teal'c, can I talk to you for a minute."

Teal'c bowed his head and invited Daniel to sit. "What can I do for you, Daniel Jackson?"

"I was thinking about Jack and Sam," he said, and stopped.

"What were you thinking?"

"Just that – I didn't think of them yesterday," Daniel explained, as if that should be clear to Teal'c.

Teal'c frowned. "I do not understand. You thought of them today, but not yesterday?"

"Exactly." Daniel sighed and put his head in his hands. "Teal'c – I didn't think about them _at all_ yesterday. I'm forgetting them!"

Teal'c sat for a moment, not saying anything. Then he sighed and began to speak. "Daniel, they have been missing for 3 years. We have mourned their loss - but life does go on. It is natural not to think of them all the time. They would not want for you to spend all your life grieving for them."

"I know, I know. I tell myself the same thing – but I still feel guilty. They could be out there – being held as slaves, or they could have been Goa'ulded and we're here, living our lives. How can I forget them?"

"Have you really forgotten them?" Teal'c asked gently. "I do not think of them all the time either. I cannot as I have other duties. But I always know they are here," he put his hand over his heart. "And what I am today is because of both of them. I still think of them and when I do, I miss them – but I also remember with fondness and gratitude the time I had with them. Do you not do the same?"

"Yes, of course, but -"

"But nothing, Daniel. You have _not _forgotten them at all. If you were to _never_ think of them – or to disregard all that they meant to you and brought to you, that would be different. But you do not. Grief and loss do not fade – but they cannot be at the forefront of your mind all the time. Take time consciously, to think of them and to remember them – but at other times, be happy and live your life to the fullest. That is what both O'Neill and Major Carter would want for you."

"Is that what you do, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed," he nodded. "I have a special time each week in which I meditate and think of both of them – and ask that they be safe and well. I also think of the times I spent with each of them – I do not want to forget them either."

"Thank you Teal'c. That's helpful. I just wish -"

"I as well," Teal'c nodded. "I do believe they are out there, somewhere together. And I believe they are well."

"I hope you're right Teal'c. I really hope you're right."

After his conversation with Teal'c, Daniel felt a bit better. He decided to do what Teal'c had suggested, and set a time for himself, each week, to think about Jack and Sam. But he knew it was time –time to move on with his life. He could no longer let the loss of Jack and Sam as well as that of Sha're – hold him back. He was alive and he had a full life ahead of him. It was time to make the most of it.

He walked with purpose down to the Infirmary, hoping that Janet wasn't around. He knew he should wait for a better time, but was afraid that he'd chicken out if he didn't just go for it.

It took a few minutes, but finally he saw her. She was chatting to one of the other nurses, but looked up and noticed him after a few seconds. She seemed to become rather flustered, but then gave him a small smile and continued talking.

Finally the other nurse turned and walked away. Amy Ferguson paused for a moment and then approached him. "Dr. Jackson, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, I hope so," he said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"Uh – I'm feeling kind of – nervous," he told her.

"Nervous?" she frowned. "Anxious? Is it something you want to see Dr. Frasier about?"

"No, it's not _that_ kind of nervous. You see – I – uh – wanted to ask you a question – but if you say no, that's totally fine. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so please don't feel bad if you don't want to."

"Don't want to what, Dr. Jackson?"

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Uh – okay – Daniel. But you still haven't asked me what you want me to do."

"Oh – I – well, I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner with me this week," he said in a rush.

Her eyebrows went up, and for a moment he wanted to laugh. She reminded him of Teal'c. Fortunately the feeling passed – he knew it was nerves.

"I'd love to," she said simply, after a few agonizing seconds. "What day?"

"How about Friday?" he asked. "I can pick you up."

She gave him her address and then he let her get back to her work. He knew Janet wouldn't be that happy to have him "bothering" her nurses while they were on duty.

As Daniel went back to his office he was whistling. For the first time in years he was excited about going out with a woman. He stopped suddenly and smiled, wishing Jack were here. He'd tease Daniel unmercifully, but he'd also cheer him on.

"I wish you _were_ here Jack," he said softly. He then chuckled and made his way to his office.


	20. Bottom's Up

"That's a boy, Jake," Jack said as he watched his son throw seeds down for the chickens. Daniel followed him, although his aim was a bit off and Jack had a handful of seed hit his legs. He sighed, knowing he'd be finding seeds in his shoes and clothes for days.

"Good job Daniel," he said. He'd brought the two toddlers out with him to feed the animals. It gave Sam a break, but also was a way to start teaching them. Soon they'd be able to do small tasks around the house and farm, although they were still too young to do anything now.

The boys were almost fifteen months old and were both walking and had started talking. Jacob was the more physical of the two – he had crawled and walked first, and still threw himself into everything with abandon. Daniel, on the other hand, was more cautious, but was definitely the more verbal twin. He already had more than a dozen words he could say, while Jake stuck to Mama and Dada, up and no.

It was interesting to see their differences – but what was the same was their attachment to one another. They were inseparable and clearly adored each other. It was also funny to watch Jake lead them both into trouble, and for Danny to get them _out_ of trouble.

Jack thought that pretty funny, and claimed that it negated Sam's claim that Jake was like him and Daniel was like Daniel Jackson. "Cause Jackson was the one getting us into trouble, while _I_ got us out," he said, triumphantly.

"I don't know, Colonel," his loving wife said. "I seem to remember a few times when _you_ got us into trouble – and either Daniel or I got you out."

He denied it of course, although quickly changed the subject. In the end it didn't matter because his sons were their own people. They had a little of him, and a little of Sam in them – with a dose of Jacob thrown in. What pleased him was they also reminded him of his own father as well as of Charlie.

"Da!" Jacob pointed to the little chicks and started wandering over. He attempted to pick one up, but Jack stopped him.

"Here, let me help Jake. You have to be _really_ gentle, okay?" He let Jacob reach out and take the baby chick, although he held his son's hands. A moment later Daniel was there, also wanting to hold one.

"Me!" he cried, holding out his hands.

Jack took the boys with him as he went to see to all the animals. He was really strict with them when they reached the pigpen. As harmless as they appeared, he knew that pigs could be vicious so made sure the boys stayed back.

"Da _up_!" Jake held his arms up, wanting to see over the fence. Jack lifted him up and showed him the pigs. There were a few piglets, although they were growing bigger as they'd been born earlier in the spring and it was now late summer.

After showing Daniel the pigs too, he decided to reward the boy's good behavior by taking them to the swing set he'd made. He plunked each of them into the child seats and took turns pushing them.

"Up!" squealed Jake, followed by an "up" by Daniel. Soon the boys were soaring – laughing and giggling at the feeling of the swings.

Jack shook his head and smiled, although a moment later he grew serious. He had been thinking that both of his sons would love to fly – but then realized they wouldn't ever have the chance – not on Gaia, at least.

Finally the twins grew hungry and tired and he knew it was time to take them back into the house. Hopefully Sam had had a chance to rest. She was getting near her due date and was feeling big and ungainly.

This pregnancy had seemed harder on her then the first one, and he worried about her, and about the birth. There had been nothing specific so he hoped it was just having to deal with two toddlers and a farm that made things difficult for her.

"Hi Mama, we're home!" he called as he walked in, a boy in each arm. They were dirty from playing outside and he planned to take them into the bathroom to clean them up before giving them lunch and then putting them down for their nap.

Sam came out of the bedroom, her hand holding her back. She appeared sweaty and tired and he worried again.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, stopping and looking at her.

"Mama!" both boys cried, trying to wiggle out of their Daddy's arms.

"Hey my babies," Sam smiled, walking up and giving each of them a kiss. She finished by giving one to Jack as well.

"I'm fine – just a bit achy today. Boy, the two of you look like you were hard at work! Did you help your Daddy on the farm."

"Da!" Jacob cried, patting his father on the cheek.

"Da _wok_!" Daniel cried.

"They were a big help Mama," Jack said, "But now they need a bath, because they're dirty little boys."

"NO!" Jake tried again to wiggle down, this time to flee the dreaded bath. Daniel, on the other hand, just frowned.

"No bat!" he said.

"Sorry munchkins – yes bath! Sam, do you feel up to getting them some lunch while I get them cleaned up? I think they're pretty hungry."

"Of course. You boys go with Daddy and I'm going to fix you something to eat."

Getting two toddlers to stand still while he filled the bath was an exercise that took a lot of energy. They could both move really fast – and usually in opposite directions. He finally had to get stern with them and make them sit down. He rarely used his "Colonel" voice with the two, but sometimes it was necessary and fortunately it almost always worked.

He wanted to laugh as the two instantly plopped down on their bums the moment he spoke sternly to them. He got quivering lips and big tears, but he didn't succumb. Instead he quickly finished putting warm water in the bath and then stripped them both.

They normally loved bath-time, but today they were tired and hungry so he washed them quickly and then redressed them in their nightshirts. He picked them up and took them to the main room and put them in their highchairs. Fortunately Sam had their lunches out and they both picked up the food and were soon happily eating.

"Something for you?" she asked.

"Please," he said, sitting down and letting out a long breath. "I don't know what's harder – planting and harvesting, or looking after twin fifteen month olds!"

Sam laughed, placed a plate of food in front of him and then slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite. "Oh, looking after the boys, definitely," she told him. "They're like their Daddy – always on the move!"

"I am _not_ always on the move," he exclaimed.

"You've always been full of energy," she told him. "I remember watching you in briefings – your hands were always in motion. It was as if your energy couldn't be contained."

"That's because most briefings were boring," he told her. "And right now – I could definitely use some time _not_ moving. I'd love to lie on the couch and watch a game, a bottle of beer and some chips beside me!"

"Sounds good, except for the game and beer," she told him. "I'd love to lie around and read a good book." She sighed. "I miss reading."

"Yeah, me too," he told her with a small smile. "But we have so much otherwise –"

"Yes, yes we do," she agreed. A second later she winced and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, although I think I may be in early labor," she told him. "I've had a back ache all day."

"In labor? Sam – why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did," she informed him. "And I told you – it's early."

"Maybe," he sighed, "but this is your second pregnancy and it could go a lot faster."

"I hope so," she sighed. "I made some food and put it in the icebox for the boys and you, in case you can't get to cooking," she told him. They'd built an icehouse the previous winter and now were able to keep their food cool – saving time and food.

"I'll go back and make sure the animals have plenty of feed," he said, wishing he'd known before.

"I didn't know when you left with the boys," she explained, apologetically. "I just realized a couple of minutes ago."

"That's okay," Jack said, standing up and going to her. He knelt down and took her hands. "I'm here for you and we're going to get through this even better than last time." He grinned. "I'm an old pro now."

"Me too," she laughed. "This time we've got the twins though, so it's going to be harder."

"Well, let's hope the baby comes when they're sleeping. They can wake up to a baby brother or sister."

Sam's labor did progress faster than her first pregnancy and by early evening she was in a lot of pain and the contractions were coming more quickly. Jack spent time trying to help her as well as watch the two boys, who were worried and confused by seeing their mother in pain.

They started acting out and Jack had his hands full. He was frazzled and wanted to shout at the boys, but knew that would only make things worse. In the end both of them cuddled up on the bed beside Sam, wanting to be with her.

Jack finally got them to settle by telling them they needed to help Mama through the contractions. As the pain came each of them would pat her arm or her leg and babble what he thought must be soothing words to her. Both of them would also pat her stomach and say "babee". They'd been telling the boys for a while that Sam was going to have a baby – although they were pretty sure that didn't mean much to the boys. But it would.

He wanted to laugh – it was cute and precious to see them – but it also made him feel incredibly proud and blessed to have two such loving sons.

It seemed to help Sam, at least a bit, as she tried to focus on the boys rather than on the pain. Fortunately, by the time the contractions were coming close together, both the boys had fallen asleep and Jack was able to transfer them to their cribs.

Now he was able to concentrate fully on Sam – which was good as things seemed to be moving quickly.

"Let me check and see how far you've dilated, Sam," he said. He helped position her properly and then looked to see.

He immediately knew something was wrong. She was almost fully dilated, but he didn't see the head. In fact what he could see was the baby's bottom. Damn it! The child was breech.

He had no idea what to do.

"What is it Jack?" Sam's frightened voice brought him back to the moment.

"The baby's breech," he told her, lifting his head and looking at her, trying to appear calm.

"Oh God," she cried. "What are you going to do?" A contraction hit just then, so he was saved from answering. He had no idea _what_ to do, other than pray and hope.

"I'm going to help you have this baby, Sam," he said – again trying to sound as calm as possible. "Lot's of babies are born breech, so just push when you're ready."

The next forty-five minutes were the most terrifying of his life – worse than any battle he'd been in. He knew he was sweating and he kept having to wash and dry his hands. He knew that cleanliness was imperative, but he also didn't want to lose his grip.

Poor Sam had to push incredibly hard – much harder than she'd had to with the twins. He suspected it was because of the position, but didn't have time to really think about it. Instead, he tried to help his child come into the world safely.

Eventually the baby's bottom was out enough so that he could grab it and help pull, as Sam continued to push. He did it as gently and carefully as possible, checking to make sure the legs were safe and not being pulled into an incorrect position.

Suddenly the entire body, but the head, exited the birth canal. He quickly checked to make sure that the cord appeared okay, that it wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck or that it wasn't being compressed. He figured that as long as the cord was fine, the baby would be okay – even if the birth was taking longer than normal.

"Jack?" Sam asked, sounding frightened and exhausted.

"Just helping the baby's head be born, Sam," he said quietly. It wasn't coming, and he could feel himself start to panic. Whatever happened, he was going to make sure that Sam came out of this okay. But whether or not he could save their child – he just didn't know.

The baby seemed well and truly stuck and the only solution that he could think of was to get his hand in and try and pull the head. He hated the thought, but there was nothing else to do.

"This may hurt Sam, but I need to get in and help it out. Just hang on, okay."

"Okay," she gasped, in tears.

He gave her a quick look and smiled. "It'll be okay, just hang on."

She nodded at him and smiled back – which immediately gave him a feeling of confidence. Sam had always believed in him – and that had helped him many times in the past. He prayed it would help now.

Gently and carefully he slipped his hand up by the baby's neck and into the birth canal. He heard Sam gasp – it must be painful and tight. He could see her tear a bit and felt sick for hurting her.

He was able to grasp the back of the baby's skull with two of his fingers and slowly pulled towards himself. At first nothing happened, but then he could feel the head start to move slowly down. His fingers slipped and it retracted – and he cursed – but then he tried again.

Once more the head began to move and after a few seconds he got more of his hand around the head. Now it was a matter of making sure the head was at the correct angel to make it through the birth canal. He also checked the cord again, but it appeared to be pumping blood just fine.

He continued to pull, as slowly as he could, but he could feel the baby continue to move. It was agonizingly slow and Jack was afraid his hand would slip – he was sweating so fiercely he didn't know whether he could maintain his grip.

Suddenly – without warning, the head slipped completely out and he was holding his child.

He gasped and moved quickly to support it completely and to ensure it was okay.

"Jack? The baby?" Sam's frantic call had him checking – but the baby was silent.

Oh God no, he thought. Without any thought he flipped the baby onto its stomach – supported by his hand, and began to frantically rub its back. It felt like he did it forever, but he felt a sudden movement, followed by a slight cry. A moment later and the child let out a loud wail.

"Jack!" Sam said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Is it okay?"

He flipped the child over – to see an indignant and very red baby crying at him. Other than that everything looked fine. Its color was good and it was moving. Although its nose and ears were a bit squashed looking, he knew that was from the journey down the birth canal and it would sort itself out in a day or two.

Jack grinned and looked up at Sam. "Your daughter is rather unhappy," he said.

Sam laughed and reached out her arms. "We have a little girl?"

"We do indeed," Jack told her, tears falling on his face as well. "She certainly made a dramatic entrance." He placed her on her mother's chest and covered her with a small blanket and then stood back, trying to get his heart slowed down.

He glanced down at his hands – covered in blood and vernix – and saw that they were shaking. He clenched them, trying to regain some control since he still had to deal with the afterbirth.

At that he looked quickly at Sam – hoping that this time there was only one baby. It's not that he didn't enjoying having the twins, it's just that he didn't think he could handle another birth. It had been truly terrifying.

He was able to finally calm down enough to deal with the cord and then the afterbirth. Once that was done he checked Sam over carefully. He winced when he saw the tear, feeling guilty for having caused it. He knew he was going to have to sew it up and he hated the thought of hurting her again.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sam asked. She was holding the baby, smiling down at the little girl who had just let go of her breast and was now sound asleep.

"You have a bit of a tear. I'm sorry-"

"Goodness – don't apologize," she told him. "You saved our baby."

"I'm going to have to stitch it up. It shouldn't take too long."

She closed her eyes briefly, but then nodded. "Okay."

He carefully sterilized both the needle and the thread and then washed Sam down as carefully as he could. Fortunately their first aid kits had a small suturing kit included so that Jack was able to use it to sew up the tear. He did it as quickly as possible so as to cause the least amount of pain.

"It's okay Jack," Sam reassured him. "It really doesn't hurt. I think I'm kind of numb down there."

He frowned, looking at her in concern. He hoped he hadn't done something to cause damage.

"I've heard that's normal," she soothed him. "It's the body's way of coping with the pain."

"Okay – but tell me if it doesn't change."

She nodded. "Are you done?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, feeling exhausted and still shaky.

"Don't you want to meet your daughter?"

He had a daughter! Everything that had happened in the last few minutes had kept him from even thinking about her. But now …

"Let me see her," he said, smiling at his wife. He walked over and gently laid his hand on the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful," he said softly.

"Here, take her," Sam said. "Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome," he smiled, carefully taking the little girl and holding her close. He sat on the side of the bed, his eyes still on his daughter. "And thank _you_ Sam. You've given me another child to love."

"And to spoil," she smiled. "I love you, you know."

"It's because of my baby delivering skills, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Yes," she said seriously. "We both could have died."

"I wouldn't have let you," he said, fiercely. "But I have to admit – that was a wee bit – nerve-wracking!"

"Nerve-wracking?" she laughed. "Really? You seemed totally calm and in control."

"Years of military training," he told her, his eyes still on the baby. "She looks like you," he said.

"Squashed nose and ears and all?"

He looked up at that and grinned. "Well, they're certainly not _mine_," he said. "What do you think the boys will think when they see her?"

"Hopefully that she's wonderful and that they'll love having a baby sister."

"Three kids Sam. Who would have figured?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not me, Colonel."

He grinned back at her. "You did good Major – real good!"


	21. Finding Jack

"Hey," he smiled as he sat on the exam table.

"Hey yourself," Amy answered, giving him a smile in return. "Looks like you brought back some visitors?"

Daniel glanced around at the crowed Infirmary. There were at least a dozen people from the planet they had just visited, and many more still in the gate room. He was pretty sure that his team had just given the General a massive headache, but he knew they didn't have any other choice. The people would have died if they'd left them on their home planet.

"Not visitors, I'm afraid," he grimaced, and it wasn't the blood test that caused the expression. He didn't know what they were going to do with all the people they'd brought back.

"There's an active volcano on their planet and they were on the verge of being wiped out. They begged to come with us – and there really wasn't any alternative."

"But how many are there?"

"Well, we brought back about 200 – and sent a bunch more to the Alpha site. The ones we brought were the families and folks who needed some medical care. It looks as if they were on the verge of starvation."

"That's horrible," Amy said as she stuck the thermometer in his ear. "You did the right thing, although I don't know what the General is going to do."

"Me either," he winced, again, not from the post mission medical, but from imagining General Hammond's reaction at the briefing. "Hey – want to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked. They were dating seriously now, but they hadn't had a chance to spend time together since the weekend.

"I expect I'll be working late with all the guests," she said. "If you don't mind waiting …?"

"Of course not. In fact I'm pretty sure General Hammond will make us work late as well!"

Daniel had been dating Amy for months now, and was happier than he'd been in years. She was everything he could have wanted in a girlfriend – and now he was thinking of her for his wife. She was smart, kind and compassionate – and loved listening to his ideas and theories. She also wasn't afraid to get him to _stop_ thinking about work and to really enjoy life.

In some strange way, she reminded him of Jack. He would never tell her that, of course, or anyone else for that matter, but it was true. She could make him laugh and relax when he got obsessed with something – and had no trouble teasing him unmercifully.

Daniel was thoroughly in love and he had decided to ask her to marry him. But he was nervous.

He'd spoken with Teal'c, who had encouraged him to ask. It turned out – go figure – that Teal'c was quite the romantic. He'd given Daniel a number of suggestions and had even offered to go look at rings with him. Daniel had thanked him, but felt it was better for Amy to decide, if she said yes, of course.

So, he was planning to take her out to a meal at a very fancy restaurant and then was going to ask her. He hoped she would say yes.

Life had been going well. He was still part of Dixon's team, but the galaxy had entered into a time of relative peace. The Goa'uld were on the verge of total defeat, with all the major system lords dead and gone. A few minor ones remained, but they were slowly losing any power they might have had and the Tok'ra were doing a good job at weeding out the last ones.

Teal'c had been helping off and on with the free Jaffa, but continued to work with the team. He had met a warrior woman, by the name of Ishta, and things seemed serious, although he hadn't said anything to Daniel – at least not yet.

General Hammond was thinking of retiring, now that things were calm, although everyone hoped he would stay. There were a number of rumors flying about potential replacements, but nothing official had been said.

Janet had a new boyfriend and things looked serious for her as well. The man was a doctor she had met at the Academy hospital and he knew about the program, which made it easier for her. Cassie seemed to like him although she was going into her junior year at high school and was busy with friends and studies, so didn't pay much attention to her mother's love life.

The one person whose life had stalled was Jacob Carter. He still spent whatever time he could looking for his daughter and for O'Neill. He had not come to terms with her loss and was a shadow of his former self. For a couple of years after their disappearance he had checked in regularly at the SGC – but he hadn't been seen in almost a year. No one had heard anything bad, so they assumed he was simply off on a mission.

For everyone else, life had gone on. Jack and Sam were still missed and were still thought of, especially by their closest friends – but there was no longer the deep grief there had been. Just as their lives had moved forward on Gaia, so too had those of their friends on Earth.

* * *

"Jacob Charles, give that back! That's the baby's toy!"

"No, _mine_!"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked quickly over to her son. She took the soft toy from his hands – causing instant fury and consternation – and gave it back to little Kate, who instantly put it in her mouth. The baby was teething and was chewing on everything within her reach.

The boys were generally really good around their little sister, although Jacob had been acting up that day. Although he could be mischievous, he was usually sweet natured and generous with his siblings.

Sam figured it was probably because he'd been stuck inside for too long. They'd gotten heavy snow and had been housebound for days. Jacob needed to run around in the fresh air.

Daniel, on the other hand, was playing quietly with his blocks. He was quite good at making things and had lots of patience. He had also spent time playing with his baby sister – making her giggle and kick her legs in glee.

Sam sighed, looking out the window to check on Jack. They had the ropes tied between the house and the barns, so she wasn't worried he'd get lost, although she remembered back to her own adventure with a snow drift!

Jack was just checking on the animals and then he'd come back and help decorate for Christmas. This year would be an even bigger celebration as the boys – now 20 months old – were excited and waiting for it.

Katherine Janet Cassandra Carter-O'Neill was almost five months old and the pride of her parents and her big brothers. She was an incredibly happy baby and loved nothing more than to giggle. Jack said she took after her mother.

Life went on, on Gaia. There was still lots of hard work, although things ran more smoothly now that they'd built up labor saving devices and learned new skills. Spring to fall was spent on growing and collecting food supplies while winters were the time to make clothing and other good they needed or wanted.

Jack had turned into a skilled carpenter and had begun to replace some of their furniture with more finely crafted pieces. Sam was now an expert at weaving and sewing and they had more than enough cloth for new clothes – a good thing considering how fast the children grew.

They were all healthy, thank goodness, and now had enough time for some leisure and play.

Except for worry about the future, their lives on Gaia were good.

* * *

"She said yes, Teal'c," Daniel rushed into Teal'c room, so excited he could barely contain himself.

Teal'c, who was reading a book while lying on his bed, looked up at his friend. "Congratulations Daniel. I wish you every happiness. Amy Ferguson is a lovely woman and a fitting mate for you!"

"Yes she is," grinned Daniel, "isn't she? I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"You are indeed fortunate. Have you picked out a date?"

"No – yes – I mean, in the spring sometime, but I'm not sure exactly. We're gonna check our schedules, and she wants to talk to her parents and sister. I'm so happy, Teal'c!"

Teal'c set down his book and pushed himself up from his bed and walked over to his friend. "I am happy for you, my friend." He reached out and gave Daniel a hug.

"Thanks!" Daniel answered with a grin. A moment later that grin faded and he sighed. "I just wish Jack and Sam were here."

"Indeed, I too wish they were here. O'Neill especially, would be happy for you. He worried about you."

"He did?"

"Yes. He was concerned that you would not find love again – and he often said you were someone with much love to give. He would also like Amy Ferguson."

"I think so too. You know – I wouldn't say this to anyone, but -"

"She reminds you of O'Neill," Teal'c said calmly.

Daniel looked surprised. "Uh –yeah. How did you -"

"I too have seen the resemblance. Not physically, of course, but she is able to make you enjoy life, as O'Neill did. You have chosen a mate very wisely."

Daniel walked about ten feet off the ground for the next couple of weeks. Everyone was happy for Amy and him, although they also received a lot of good-natured teasing.

The only frustration now, was what to do with the Teleurins – the people they'd rescued from the volcanic planet. For now, most of them were staying at the Alpha site, but that was only temporary. They needed to find a solution, and General Hammond spent most of his days on the phone, trying to get permission for the people to settle somewhere on Earth. So far, it wasn't happening.

"So Jackson – you gonna be able to keep your mind on things?" Dixon asked him teasingly as they prepared to leave on their next mission.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you've been going around here in a love-sick daze the last couple of weeks. I've been worried about you."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm just fine Colonel. And I'm _not_ love-sick!"

"He is, isn't he Teal'c, North?" he asked his other team mates.

"Indeed," answered Teal'c, succinctly.

"I'm afraid so, Daniel," Tamara North grinned. "But don't worry, I'll watch your six in case you get too distracted thinking of Amy!"

Daniel looked in disgust at the rest of the team and then walked to the bottom of the ramp. They were going to planet PR4 T8Y – in a part of the galaxy they hadn't been to before. He was actually quite excited. He hadn't been through the gate in a few weeks – since they'd rescued the Teleurins, and he was ready to head out on a new adventure. The information from the MALP had said their destination was habitable. Other than that they had little information.

With Hammond's "God speed" they all headed up the ramp and into a new adventure.

"Where are we?" Tamara North asked. It was dark and chilly and it was rather disconcerting to exit the gate into darkness, although the MALP had prepared them for this. A slight sound, and then the light went on from Dixon's flashlight.

"We're in some kind of cave," he said. He shone the flashlight around, showing dark and damp rock walls. Ahead of them was the DHD, but other than that it appeared as if the cave was empty.

"Let's see if we can find a way out of here," Dixon said, once their examination of the cave was complete, "otherwise this is going to be a very short trip."

"Just don't stick your head into anything," Daniel remarked, remembering back to another time when they'd ended up in a place with seemingly no exit.

The four teammates checked out every point in the rather large cave. After almost 10 minutes there was a shout from North. "I've got something," she called, sounding excited.

The others made their way over to her, to see what looked like some kind of outline in the wall. It was regular and after a few moments, Dixon nodded. "Looks like a doorway. Any idea how to open it?" he asked Lt North.

"Daniel, do you recognize this writing?" she asked. She'd continued to examine the walls surrounding the door and had discovered very faint letters etched into the walls.

"Let's see." Daniel frowned and carefully examined the wall. "It's Ancient," he said after a few moments, "but an archaic version. I _think_ it says something about pressing the first and third stone, but I'm not sure."

His teammates went back to looking at the door – trying to find any evidence of stones. This time it was Teal'c who discovered a very, very faint outline. He reached out to touch, but was stopped by Dixon.

"Everyone else back up," he commanded. "We don't know what's going to happen."

A moment later Teal'c touched the two stones and the door slowly and noisily opened.

"Wow!" Tamara looked through the doorway, after the Colonel had deemed it safe. They were high up on the side of a mountain, overlooking a lush valley below.

Down from where they were standing was a waterfall, leading down into a pristine lake. Beyond that was a heavy forest – and further on from that were plains that seemed to stretch for miles.

"It's pretty," murmured Daniel. "Do we see any people or habitation?"

Teal'c removed his binoculars and slowed perused the surrounding area. Fortunately they had an eagle's eye view of the terrain.

Teal'c suddenly stopped and peered at one spot in the distance. "I cannot be sure," he said, "as it is very far away, but it looks like there may be a town in the distance."

"Here, let me check," Daniel asked, sounding excited. There was nothing he liked more than to find evidence of civilization – either alive or dead – on the planets they explored.

He peered through the binoculars for a few moment and then lowered his hands. "I think you're right Teal'c. That's a village."

"Habited or deserted?" Dixon asked.

"Couldn't tell," Daniel answered. "It's too far to see any detail, but I _did_ see houses."

"Okay then," Dixon sighed, "we have a long walk ahead of us. First we have to find a way down. Teal'c, you take point then Dr. Jackson and Lt North. I'll take our six."

The four team mates started out – estimating it would take most of the day to arrive at the village – although it could be longer depending on the terrain. The good news was they had arrived early in the morning – the sun having just risen in the sky.

It ended up being a pleasant walk. The weather was warm, but not hot and most of the time they were in the forest. It was teaming with birds and small animals, but there was no appearance of anything dangerous.

They did come across a path that had obviously been used, and recently from what they could tell. At one point they even found a footprint, which looked humanoid.

"There's someone here," Daniel pointed out – needlessly since they'd all seen the footprint.

"Keep your eyes open, folks," Dixon warned. "We don't know who or what is on the planet.

It was just beyond mid-afternoon – at least as far as they could tell on a new planet – when they came out of the forest and onto a rolling plain. By now the distant buildings were more evident, although they still hadn't seen any other sign of life.

They continued to move forward, hoping they would soon come across something or someone on this planet.

* * *

"That's it Daniel," Jack nodded and smiled at his son. "Just be careful to keep the seeds in the trough!"

It was springtime on Gaia which meant planting season. Sam was back at the house with Kate, planting their vegetable garden. He'd offered to take the boys with him.

"They can start to learn to plant," he'd told Sam.

"But they're awfully little, Jack," Sam had argued.

"They're two years old and they can help with the seeds. I won't have them do the plowing," he'd grinned.

So he'd brought Jake and Danny with him. Mostly the two of them ran around, dug up slugs and worms, picked up rocks and generally had a wonderful time. Occasionally they'd each try their hand at spreading some seeds in the trough he'd plowed, but they soon got bored with that and would run off and leave him to do it.

Jack didn't mind. He loved watching his sons play outside. They were both healthy and smart – and loved to explore. They had to keep an eye on them, so they didn't run off – but generally they were good and happy boys.

Kate was growing quickly and had just started to push herself up on all fours, even though she hadn't figured out moving forward yet. It wouldn't be long, however, and then they'd have three children to watch.

Jack shook his head and chuckled. Who would have thought he would turn into farmer John with a wife and three kids.

* * *

"Look," Daniel stopped and pointed and then took Teal'c's binoculars when his friend went to look through them. "There's someone in the field – a farmer, I think."

"What's that with him?" Tamara asked.

Daniel looked again. "Either a couple of really small aliens, or a couple of kids."

"Well – let's hope they're kids and that this guy is friendly," Dixon said. "Let's go. I don't know about you but I'm ready to sit for a while."

The Sg team continued to walk, this time towards the man in the field. They couldn't see anyone else but him and the two small children. They couldn't tell what he looked like, or whether he was totally humanoid as he was wearing a straw hat that kept his face from being visible. They could see him working – probably planting, thought Daniel.

As they drew nearer to the man and his children – it had become clearer as they approached that that's who they were – they still couldn't tell much about him other than he was hard at work and hadn't noticed them yet.

It was actually one of the children who did notice. The team could see the child stop dead and stare at them. A second later his sibling or friend joined him. They stood frozen for a few seconds, and then pandemonium broke out. One child opened his mouth and bellowed – the other one burst into tears.

They could all see the man drop his piece of equipment and rush to the boys. He knelt down and put his arm around both of them, clearly trying to comfort them.

"Hey – what's wrong? Jake? Danny? Can you tell Daddy what it is?" He glanced around the vicinity, but couldn't see anything. It was finally Jake who hiccuped and answered.

"Scawy!" he said.

"Scary? What's scary?" Jake pointed at something over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around, and this time he froze. Coming towards him were four people in a uniform he remembered well.

It took him a moment to recognize who they were, and he stood slowly, his hands on his son's shoulders. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't speak – in fact he could barely catch his breath. His sons must have felt his reaction, because they were suddenly totally quiet and still.

"He's seen us," Daniel said softly. Since the sun was behind the farmer they couldn't see his face – and his hat still obscured part of it. As they drew closer it was Daniel – in his usual role of diplomat – who spoke.

"Hello! We're travelers who have come to meet the people of this world. We come in peace. My name is Daniel – what is your name?"

There was a brief pause, as Jack tried to get his thoughts in order. Finally he took a deep breath. His first attempt at speech was a failure as nothing came out. He took another breath and tried again.

"I'd think you'd know my name after all these years, Danny," he replied – although his voice didn't sound like his and he still felt breathless.

That stopped the team dead in its tracks. There was a moment's uncertainty, then a dawning wonder on the part of three of the team members. The fourth – Lt North – simply looked back and forth between her team and the man who had spoken, wondering what was going on.

"Oh my God! _Jack!"_ Daniel whispered. "It _is_ you?"

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, in wonder.

"Jack O'Neill – you old bugger you!" Dixon laughed. "I can't believe we found you!"

A second later the three men had rushed towards Jack – causing the two children to erupt once more. He knelt and quickly picked them up. "It's okay boys – these are my friends!"

He grinned as his colleagues and his two best friends. "Fancy seeing you here!" he said, although his voice was choked with tears – tears he was desperately trying to hold back.

Daniel and Teal'c both looked as stunned, and as happy as he felt. Dixon too looked excited and North had realized and was smiling for her colleagues – and interested in finally meeting the legendary Jack O'Neill.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jack finally asked. He'd managed to get a hug from the three men – all while holding on to the twins. North had given him a soft and curious "hello, nice to meet you Sir." That had caused Jack to blink. It had been a while since he'd been called Sir, except when Sam was teasing him.

"We're on a mission," Daniel finally explained. "We came through the gate this morning."

"The _gate_? You found a gate? Here on Gaia?"

"Gaia? Is that the name of this place? And yes, it's here."

Jack closed his eyes, a horrible feeling in his gut. To find out there had been a gate here all along.

"You wouldn't have been able to find it," Daniel told him, seeming to realize how he was feeling. "It was inside a mountain, with a secret door."

"Okay," Jack nodded, feeling slightly better.

"Samantha Carter?" Teal'c finally asked. "She is well?"

"Yeah – she's fine – great," Jack nodded. "In fact, let's head back to the house. She is going to be _so _surprised! This will be the best present yet!" Jack suddenly stopped and looked at his friend. "Earth?" was all he said.

"Things are good – great even," Daniel told him quickly. The Goa'uld are almost gone and everyone back home is fine. There are some changes, but we'll tell you about those. Nothing bad, I promise.

Jack nodded, feeling relieved although still off kilter. He was torn between joy and – some other emotion he couldn't even name at this point.

"Jack, who are these kids?" Dixon asked as they headed back towards the village in the distance. The two boys were now walking on each side of him, holding his hands tightly.

"They're my boys, my sons," he stopped. "This one is Jacob." Jake peeked from behind Jack's leg, still looking uncertainly at the people. Up until that moment he'd never seen anyone but his parents and siblings.

"This one here is Daniel," he pointed to Daniel, who was staring at the people in wonder.

"Hi," he said. "Ays Danny!"

"Well hello young Daniel," Teal'c put out his hand and after a moment's hesitation, Daniel put his in and had his first handshake. Jake would have no part of the people and stuck close to Jack.

"Daniel? That's my name too," Jackson said with a smile and a swift glance at Jack.

"Yes, I named him after you," Jack grinned. "His middle name is Teal'c."

"I am honored, O'Neill."

"Hey, me too Jack. Thank you! I can't believe you have kids."

Jack smiled, not willing to give away what waited them at the house. He was still half in shock and knew Sam was going to be stunned when she saw their visitors. He still couldn't believe it.

"How many villagers are there?" Daniel asked him a few seconds later.

Jack stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Villagers? There aren't any. It's just Sam and me. There's no one else on the planet – at least not that we've discovered."

"You mean to tell me you've been here, alone, for all these years?"

"Yup." Just then they came within sight of the house. Jack could see Sam in the back, bending and planting their garden. There was a small playpen to the side and he could see that Kate must be sleeping. He stopped and took a deep breath and then called out.

"_Sam! Look what I found!" _


	22. Reunited

Sam stood up and turned around, the garden trowel in her hand and a scarf wound around her head. She stood for perhaps a second, not moving. Suddenly the trowel was thrown to the side and she let out a shout and began to run.

Jack grinned as he watched Sam race full speed towards them. A moment later she had thrown herself at Daniel, who picked her up and swung her around. They were both laughing, although Sam was also crying.

After Daniel had put her down, she turned immediately to Teal'c, who also hugged her and picked her up off the ground.

"Samantha, it is good to see you," he said, although his tone and expression showed his joy, much more than his words.

"Oh my God! It's _so_ good to see you!" Sam said after being put down. She then noticed a grinning Dixon and hesitated for only a second before reaching out and giving him a hug as well. "Colonel!" she said, "it's wonderful to see you."

"It's great to see you too Major! Oh, and this is Lt North," he introduced Sam to the fourth member of his team. She smiled and said hello, but then turned back to Daniel and Teal'c.

"I still can't believe this," she said. "Jack, they found us!"

"Yes, they did," he smiled and put his arm around her. The two twins were hanging on each of them, looking in wonder at all the commotion.

"Mama sad?" Daniel asked.

At his voice Sam looked down and then knelt down by her sons. "No, Mama isn't sad – she's very happy. These are Mama and Daddy's friends."

The two boys each frowned, their identical expressions causing the adults to grin. After a few seconds they both appeared to relax, although they stuck close to Jack and Sam.

"So – you and Jack, huh?" Daniel asked, looking down at the two toddlers. "Congratulations."

"Indeed O'Neill, Major Carter – it appears as if you have done well."

"Yes – well – we were lucky that we had each other. Uh – why don't we go inside and sit down. We want to hear everything. Are you hungry?"

Just then there was a cry and Sam started. "Oops! I'm coming sweetheart," she called, walking over to the playpen and bending down to pick up a rather indignant Kate.

"_Another_ one Jack?" Dixon said, his eyebrow lifted. "Wow, you were busy!"

"You're one to talk Dixon," Jack said. "At least we only have _three_. How many is it you have again?"

Just then Sam arrived with a much happier looking little girl. She was staring, wide-eyed at the visitors, her fist in her mouth.

"And who is this, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Dat's Katie," Jake shared. He seemed to have gotten over his fear and was staring up in amazement at Teal'c. "See's ower baby."

"I see," Teal'c nodded down at the young boy. "So you are her big brother?"

Jake nodded solemnly and then smiled. "Ays big boy!"

"You are indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Ays big too!" little Danny said.

"Uh oh – some sibling rivalry there." Dixon laughed.

"Come on guys – let's go in. It's hot out here and we'll get some drinks. Sam and I want to know everything."

"So do we Jack. I still can't believe you're here!"

The next few hours were spent catching up on all that had happened over the past few years. Sam and Jack allowed the children to stay up for a while, as they were all fascinated with the new people. Eventually the two boys climbed up onto Daniel and Teal'c's laps, while Kate sat on her father's lap, looking in wonder at all the commotions.

Eventually they fed the children and put them to bed. They were restless, after the surprising day they had all had, and it took longer than normal to get them to sleep. Once they were sleeping, however, the adults could spend time talking about everything that had happened over the last few years.

Teal'c, Daniel and Dave started by telling all that had been done to try and locate their missing teammates.

"The General wouldn't give up, even when the Pentagon told him to stop looking," Daniel told them. "So _officially_ we stopped, but he made it clear that _unofficially_ we had to keep trying to find you."

"What about my father?" Sam asked. "Is he okay?"

"The last we heard, he was. We haven't seen him in over a year, although we're still in touch with the Tok'ra, and I'm sure they'd tell us if there was a problem," Daniel told her.

"He continued to try and find you," Teal'c told them. "He refused to stop looking, even though the High Council also wanted Selm'ac and him to stop. I expect he continues to look for you."

"It's good to know people didn't give up," Jack said softly.

Daniel looked at Teal'c, a strange expression on his face. Finally, looking rather uncomfortable, he faced his friends. "Well – eventually we did stop looking," he admitted. "It's not that we gave up hope, it's just that we didn't know what else to do or where else to look. We'd done everything we could, including getting in touch with our allies. It's not that we didn't care, it's just -"

"Danny – it's okay. We understand," Jack reassured them. "We were gone for a long time. Of course you couldn't keep looking. You had to go on with your lives, just as we did. We didn't think we were going to be found either."

"I am sorry, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "It must have been difficult for you."

"At times it was," Sam agreed, "but at least we had each other. And when we found the abandoned village, we knew we could survive."

"So tell us about what happened to you. How did you get here and – well, tell us everything."

So Jack and Sam told their story – how they'd tried to figure out how to get back home, how they had found the abandoned village and eventually how they discovered the animals and crops.

"It wasn't easy, but eventually we managed to create a life for ourselves," Jack told them. "We had enough food, we had shelter and – we figured this was going to be our life." He stopped talking, feeling emotional. He glanced over at Sam, to see her looking the same.

"I'm glad you made a life here," Daniel said softly. "It looks like you've been happy."

"We are – we have been," Jack answered with a crooked smile. "I'm eternally grateful for Sam – and of course our children."

"Three kids – wow," Daniel laughed. "That must have been a bit scary though – to have them with no medical support."

"Tell me about it," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Sam was incredibly strong though and the kids are healthy."

"And Jack helped me through everything."

"Well, I gotta say you've done an amazing job," Dixon commented, looking around their house. "Was all this stuff here when you found the village?"

"No. All that was here were the shells of the houses. We fixed everything up and built all the furniture. Sam has become an expert spinner and weaver and we make all our own clothes. We grow our food and basically do everything to provide for ourselves."

"But where did you get the tools?" Dave wanted to know. "Surely you couldn't have done all this with what you had in your kits?"

"We found a garbage dump," Jack grinned. "It had a number of old tools and we fixed them up. Once we had those we were able to make more. It's been a lot of hard work, but we managed."

"I believe you did more than just manage, O'Neill, Samantha. You have done very well. You have made a comfortable and happy home together."

"Yes, we have."

"So when did you – uh – you know," Daniel asked.

That caused Jack's eyebrows to go up. "Uh – by "you know" do you mean when did we get together?"

"Yeah. You must have thought you were going to be rescued, at least for a while so we know you wouldn't have – uh – gotten together. So when did you -"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "We were here for a while – months – before we realized that we were well and truly stuck. And living so closely – trying to survive on our own – well, we naturally grew close."

"But it wasn't until I was buried in an avalanche that we admitted how we felt," Sam threw in.

"An _avalanche_? Really?" Daniel said, shocked.

"Just a mini one," Jack explained. "But she was buried and I thought I was going to lose her. That's when I knew that I loved her and that there was nothing really holding us back. A while later we decided to get married."

"Who performed the ceremony, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"We did a mutual ceremony. We were hesitant though and put it off for a while."

"Why, for goodness sake," Dave wanted to know. "You loved one another, you were stuck here. I would have thought it would be an obvious step to take."

"Children," Sam explained. "We didn't have access to birth control and we were worried about the dangers of having a child. We also worried about what would happen when we died. We didn't want to leave a child alone on the planet."

"But nature won out and now we have three. But we're happy you're here and we no longer have to worry about them growing up alone. God – we're going home, Sam!"

Once they'd finished their story they began to ask more details about all that had happened on Earth and throughout the galaxy during their absence. They learned that the Goa'uld were almost gone, which pleased them both.

"And General Hammond?"

"He is well, although he has indicated he may retire soon."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't," Sam exclaimed. "We'd all miss him terribly."

"Yeah – we'll just have to convince him to stay," Jack said. It felt weird to be thinking about going home and about talking to General Hammond.

"So what about Janet and Cassie?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"They are well," Teal'c told them. "Dr. Frasier has met a man – a doctor from the Academy hospital."

"It's pretty serious, but they're still just dating," Daniel explained. "Cassie is doing well – she's in high school now and the last I heard had a boyfriend as well," Daniel added.

"She no longer has her boyfriend," Teal'c interjected. "She indicated he was too immature and she had "broken it off" with him. I believe she now has a crush on a new young man."

"Wow – you're really up on your teen dating, Teal'c," Sam told him.

"Thank you, Samantha. I try to be observant. And Janet Frasier tells me "the latest."

"And they're not the only one's who are dating," Dave Dixon threw in, with a grin. "It's going around. Ask Daniel and Teal'c about _their_ dating lives."

"What's this?" Jack asked with interest. "Don't tell me the two of you have met someone - s?"

"Tell us," Sam said, interested.

"Teal'c met a woman on one of our missions," Daniel explained. "Her name is Ishta and she's a warrior woman – a perfect match for Teal'c."

"Is this true Teal'c? Do you really have a significant other?"

"If by that you mean girlfriend, O'Neill, then yes, I do indeed. Ishta is a fine woman and a suitable match for a warrior. Together we will fight for our freedom."

"That's great, buddy," Jack slapped him on the back. "I can hardly wait to meet her."

"Just watch that she doesn't beat you up," whispered Daniel. "She is _tough_!"

Jack just smiled and then turned to look at Dr. Jackson. "So – you have a girlfriend too, do you?"

"Not exactly," Daniel said, to the accompaniment of loud sniggers from his friends. "I'm not just _dating_," he said, sounding disgusted at his friends, "we're engaged. She's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancé!"

"_Daniel_" squealed Sam. "Oh my God! Congratulations."

"Yeah Danny – congratulations," Jack told him. "When is the big day?"

"In a couple of months." He suddenly smiled. "I was just saying to Teal'c, the other day, that I wished the two of you could be there. And now you can! It's so amazing!"

"We're so glad we can be there too, Daniel," Sam told him, tears in her eyes. "We're so happy for you. You needed someone to love and to love you!"

"His fiancé, Amy Ferguson, is a good mate for Daniel. She does not allow him to become obsessed with his artifacts."

"Wonderful," Jack laughed. "Sounds like someone I'd like."

"You will," Dave told him. "She's got a great sense of humor."

"Where did you meet her Daniel?" Sam wanted to know.

"She's a nurse at the SGC," he told her.

"The nurses always did like you Jackson," Jack laughed. "Good for you! Okay, now I want to hear more about these too women. It's hard to believe that there are women out there who could handle the two of you!"

"You are one to talk, O'Neill," Teal'c told him. "I admire you Samantha, for being willing to "take O'Neill on!"

"Ha ha," Jack said. "Now stop deflecting and tell us about these two paragons."

They all talked until late, except for Lt North, who excused herself and bunked down in Sam and Jack's storeroom. She had been interested to hear about the lives of the two officers she'd been told so much about, but after a while she realized they probably wanted to speak with out another.

Dave Dixon also left early, knowing too that the former Sg1 needed some time alone. He was happy to have found the two lost members of the premier team, although he suspected that the journey back for them was not going to be as easy as they thought.

The four teammates and friends continued talking long into the night. They had so much to catch up on, but also just wanted to spend time with one another. Although they had all missed their friends tremendously, it was only when they were together again, that they truly realized the wound that had been left by the loss of their friends.

Finally they all went to bed for the night – happy to have found each other. For Jack and Sam there was joy, mixed with uncertainty. Their lives were about to change once more.


	23. Last Night

_**She's alive, she's alive! Happy American Thanksgiving everyone. Huge apologies for taking so long to get back to my writing. I have very little time or energy to write anymore, with a very busy, stressful job and active life. I do hope to finish my stories - hopefully this long weekend.**_

"I can't believe we're going home," Sam said softly. They were lying in bed together but neither of them could sleep. It had been a tumultuous day and they both had thoughts swirling in their heads.

"I know," Jack agreed. He turned suddenly, so that he was lying on his side, looking at Sam. "I'm happy we were found and thrilled to see Daniel and Teal'c – and Dixon – and I'm glad the kids won't grow up here alone," he said.

"But?" Sam caught the hesitancy in his voice.

"I'm gonna miss this place," he told her, as he reached out and put his arm around her waist.

"Me too," she sighed, moving over and snuggling up to him. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" he asked, brow lifted.

She shrugged but nodded. "I know, it's silly. But we've been away so long and – things are different now. It feels like everyone just – went on without us."

"They did," Jack said gently. "But so did we. We can't expect their lives to have stopped without us there."

"I know. It's just – what I _know_ and what I feel are different. I mean, we didn't get to tease Daniel about meeting someone and starting to date. He's already engaged and soon to be married. And then Teal'c is also seeing someone, and General Hammond is going to retire…."

"And the Goa'uld are almost gone and we weren't there to see it," he finished.

"Yeah." She looked up at Jack. "Is it wrong of me to feel – left out?"

"Of course not," he told her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. "I feel the same way, although we both know it's not really true. They _did _miss us and they did try and find us – and most of them will be happy we're back."

"Most?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"Well, I think there are a few people out there, especially with the NID, that were glad we disappeared."

"True. And I'm sure there are still a few Goa'uld left who won't be happy."

"And then there are those that will be glad that _you're_ back, but not so happy about me."

"No way," she said, rolling her eyes. "Who would that be?"

"Well, your Dad, for one."

"My _Dad_? Of course he'll be happy you're back."

"Not when he founds out I've been sleeping with his daughter," he told her.

She laughed at that and swatted him on the butt. "He likes you and he'll be just fine – especially when he sees the kids. But he is going to tease you unmercifully from now on."

"I know," he sighed. "But then there are all those men – human and alien – who are in love with you. They're gonna hate me."

"Jack O'Neill," she said indignantly. "That is _so _not true! There's no one who's in love with me!"

His eyebrow went up and he regarded her seriously. "Only half the base _and _half the galaxy. Yup, I'm gonna be hated by a _whole_ bunch of guys."

"You're being silly," she told him, giggling. Then she sighed again and leaned her head against his chest. "Where are we going to live?" she asked. "We didn't ask if they sold our houses and got rid of everything."

"I expect they have," he told her calmly. "But we'll be just fine, Sam. We'll have years of back pay since we went MIA while on an official mission. And hell, we survived on our own with practically nothing here on Gaia – we'll do just fine on Earth. And remember – the kids are going to be able to go to school and grow up with friends. And they'll have a chance to meet someone special and fall in love. I know it's tough Sam, but this is a good thing."

"I know it is, and I'm happy to be going home. It's just – I think I'll miss our life here."

"Me too," he nodded. "Hey, maybe we can buy a farm when we get back and live in the country."

"And the Air Force?" she asked.

He let out a slow breath. "I don't know. We'll have to see what happens when we get back. If I do decide to retire at least I'll have a good pension."

"What about me?"

"Sam, I want you to do whatever _you _want. If you want to stay in the Air Force, that's great. We're just going to have to see when we get back."

"And what about the animals, and our crops," she said, frowning.

"Sam, _stop worrying,_" he laughed. "We'll figure it all out. We're not going to just leave them here to die. If we have to, we'll take them back with us."

That caused Sam to giggle. "Can you see General Hammond's face if we show up with a bunch of chickens and goats?"

"He'll really want to retire then," Jack laughed. "Now, I think it's time we went to sleep. You know the boys – they'll be up at the crack of dawn and I need my beauty sleep."

He reached down and gave Sam a kiss, pulling her closer. "It'll all be okay Sam, I promise. We have each other and we have the kids and we're simply off on a new adventure together."

She nodded slowly and then smiled. "You're right." She then chuckled softly. "I can't wait to see everyone's face when we get home."

The next morning Sam and Jack were up early, still needing to maintain their routine. Daniel accompanied Jack to the barns to feed the animals, while Teal'c stayed back with Sam. Dixon and North sat quietly outside, speaking in low tones.

"You look happy, Jack," Daniel commented as they walked to the first barn.

Jack paused briefly and then began walking again. "I am," he nodded. "The first year was hard, especially when we realized we weren't getting home. But after that – and especially after Sam and I -", he turned to Daniel and grinned, not saying any more. "Then things were good."

"I can't believe you have three kids," Daniel grinned. "They're sweet."

"They're imps," Jack said, laughing. "But I adore them. I'm a lucky man."

"You are," Daniel nodded. "And Sam is a lucky woman. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Danny." Jack reached over and patted Daniel on the back. "We're a little nervous about going home," he suddenly confessed. "It's been so long -"

"Yeah, I understand how you feel, but you really don't need to worry. Everyone is going to be thrilled – and Jacob Carter will be over the moon. He took it badly."

"Did he?" Jack frowned and stopped. He regarded Daniel seriously. "I was worried about that, and so was Sam. I hope he's okay."

"Me too," Daniel nodded. "Although like I said, I'm sure we would have heard if something had happened."

As Jack started feeding the animals he frowned. What were they going to do about them? They couldn't just leave them. The animals were truly domesticated now – and wouldn't survive if they let them go.

"Don't worry," Daniel told him, knowing what Jack was thinking. "We'll figure it out."

Just then one of the goats ran up to the new human and butted him from behind. Daniel almost fell over, but fortunately Jack was able to grab him and steady him.

"What the -!" Daniel muttered.

Jack grinned. "Meet Janet," he told his friend.

Teal'c watched quietly as Sam fed the children and then got all of them playing quietly. After that she poured both of them a hot drink and sat down at the table opposite her friend.

"You are a fine mother, Samantha Carter," Teal'c told her.

"Thanks Teal'c," Sam answered with a smile. "I adore them."

"They are beautiful children," he told her, looking over at the two little boys quietly building something out of blocks, and the little girl trying to make her way to her brothers. "I am happy for you and O'Neill."

"Thanks," she said again. "As hard as it was to realize we were stuck here," she told him, "I don't regret it. Jack and I were able to be together and we have a wonderful family. It wouldn't have happened if we didn't end up here."

"That is true," Teal'c nodded. "I am glad that it worked out. We were all very sad when you disappeared." He paused for a moment. "I am sorry that we were unable to find you."

"Don't be," she reached across the table and laid her hand on his. "You tried everything, I know. I'm just happy you found us – even if it was by chance."

"I am looking forward to seeing Janet Frasier's face when you reappear," he told her, a twinkle in his eyes. "I am afraid that she will scream very loudly."

Sam laughed. "I hope so! I can hardly wait to see her. And Cassie must have grown so much."

"She has," Teal'c nodded. "I fear she will scream even louder."

"It's going to be so great to see everyone," she said, although she sounded sad.

Teal'c's head tilted and he looked at her intently. "You do not sound happy to be going home," he told her gently.

"Oh, I am, " she smiled. "It's just – I'm a little scared."

"You have no need to be. Everyone will be happy to see you and things will be good. You have each other now, and your children. You and O'Neill will figure everything out and continue to be happy."

"You're right Teal'c," she smiled suddenly. "I just wish I knew what was done with our houses and all our things."

"I believe your belongings were put in storage by your brother," Teal'c told her. "He spoke with your father and they agreed that you were simply "missing" and they would not give up hope. Your house has been rented to someone from the SGC."

"That's good to know," she said in relief. "What about Jack's things?"

"Daniel Jackson was designated by O'Neill to look after his things. He also put much of O'Neill's possessions in storage. He has been living in the house but I expect will move out as soon as possible."

"I'm sure we'll work it out," Sam said, although she sounded happier. "My brother is going to be surprised," she said.

"And very happy. He was saddened by your disappearance."

It was a few minutes later that Jack and Daniel returned and joined Teal'c and Sam at the table. Almost immediately Dixon and North knocked and entered.

After everyone was seated and drinking coffee (from Daniel's supply), Dixon spoke.

"North and I have figured it out," he announced.

"Figured what out?" Jack asked.

"North grew up on a farm and knows about animals. Since I know you don't want to leave them, she and I are going to stay and watch them while you and Sam and your kids head back with Daniel and Teal'c. Once there you can talk to the General and figure out how to deal with the livestock and send someone back."

"We appreciate that Dixon, but I hate to leave you here."

"It's no problem Jack. My only regret is I won't be there to see everyone's faces." He turned to Daniel. "Jackson, you're going to have to remember _everything _and tell me about it."

"This sounds like a good idea O'Neill," Teal'c interjected.

"I don't mind Sir, really," North said. "In fact, I'll enjoy it! It's been a while since I've been out in the country. My family has a big farm and I really am used to dealing with animals."

"Wow – thank you," Sam spoke first. "If you're okay with this Jack, I think it's a good idea."

"If you're sure?" he asked North and then looked at Dixon.'

"We're sure," Dave nodded.

"Well, thank you both! I guess that means we'd better get packing."

"It's a long walk," Daniel told him. "We'd probably better leave tomorrow morning, if you think you can get things together that quickly."

"As long as we can come back for some of our things later," Jack replied, "then we can do it. Are you okay with that, Sam?"

Sam looked around her house – realizing how much she'd grown to love this place. As excited as she was about getting back to Earth, it was hard to leave. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine with that." She pushed herself up from the table. "It looks like I'd better get packing. Teal'c, Daniel – can you watch the kids?"

The rest of the day was spent pulling together some things they wanted to take back immediately – but most of it was getting the farm secure and showing Dixon and North what they needed to know to look after things.

The children acted up a bit, obviously sensing that something was going on. Fortunately Daniel and Teal'c took turns trying to entertain them, which they seemed to enjoy.

Finally the evening came and the children were in bed. After last minute instructions to the two staying back, Sam and Jack went into their room, and to bed for their last night on Gaia.


	24. HOME

_**Thank you to all of you who took time to review - and were so gracious at my long delay! Thank you all for still sticking with me on this story!**_

"Ready to go?" Daniel said, looking at the Stargate.

Sam and Jack were both staring silently at the large circle they knew was the gateway to home. It was a somber moment, suddenly broken by the voice of a two year old.

"I pee peed," Jake announced to the world. His words caused everyone to move and Teal'c's eyebrow to go up since he was the one carrying the toddler.

"Oh dear," Sam said, handing a sleeping Kate to Jack and walking over to Teal'c to help unstrap her son from Teal'c's back. They'd taken turns carrying the three children on the long trek to the gate.

The kids had been well behaved, but the trip had naturally taken longer then planned as they'd had to let them run around occasionally (at least the boys) and had to stop for breakfast and lunch.

"I'm sorry Teal'c," Sam said as she lifted her soggy son away. One thing she was looking forward to were better diapers on Earth.

"It is no problem Samantha," the Jaffa answered. "He is young and it is to be expected."

"I'll have to change him," Sam said with a frown, looking around at a place to lay him down.

"You can wait until we get back to Earth, Sam," Jack pointed out. "Daniel can dial us up and we'll be there in a few seconds."

"I'm _not_ taking one of our children back with wet pants," she said, laying out a blanket and placing a wiggling Jake on it.

Jack looked at Daniel and shrugged. He didn't think anyone would care, but he wasn't about to argue with Sam. Instead they all waited while she changed Jake's diaper.

"Okay," She said, lifting Jake and putting him on his feet. He promptly ran over to Teal'c and tugged on his leg.

"Up," he said, holding his arms up so that Teal'c could pick him up.

"Okay then -"

"Danny pee pee," the other son suddenly announced.

"What?" Jack turned his head over his shoulder and looked at his grinning son. "Don't tell me you've wet your pants too!"

Danny shook his head, still grinning. "Pee pee!"

"I think he has to go, Jack," Sam announced with a grin. She'd been trying to train the boys for the last month, but they hadn't seemed interested. She knew they were still young, so hadn't worried. But now it appeared as if Danny might be learning.

Jack sighed and handed Kate off to Daniel and unhooked the straps from the carrier and knelt down, moving carefully so he could grab little Daniel. However, as soon as he was free, the toddler took off running. Jack pushed himself hurriedly to his feet and took after the little boy, who was heading for the open doorway and a fall off the mountain.

"No you don't," he said sternly as he caught his son. "You stay with Daddy!"

"Pee pee," announced Danny again.

"Fine – let's go over here." Jack took him to a corner of the cave and undid his pants – and waited.

Nothing happened and he turned to Sam. "I don't think -". Just then he heard a sound and saw that his son was going. "He's doing it!" Jack announced proudly.

"Good boy!" he said, when Danny was finished. He picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Mama! Pee pee!"

"I know – I'm so proud of you," she said, walking over and giving him a kiss as well.

The next few moments were spent putting the boys back into the carriers, this time with Sam and Jack carrying the boys. Once they were done, Daniel handed the still sleeping Kate over to Jack.

"Okay, _now_ we're ready to go." Jack said softly, although he was sporting a small smile. Daniel Jackson was laughing openly and even Teal'c was sporting a grin. "I know – but just wait until _you _have kids Jackson," he said.

A moment later everyone had grown serious once more. With a quick look at Jack, who gave him a nod, Daniel walked to the DHD and began to dial.

Sam swallowed as she saw the iris begin to turn. She glanced at Jack, who looked as emotional as she felt, which strangely made her feel better. She then looked at Jake, who was watching wide-eyed over his Daddy's shoulder at this new sight.

A moment later the event horizon wooshed out towards them, causing both little boys to jump.

"Mama!" cried Danny, as he buried his head in her shoulder. Jake's bottom lip quivered and he too clung to his father. Kate lifted her head, eyes blinking rapidly after being awoken from a deep sleep.

"Okay – let's move it campers!" Jack called. "Three clicks of the heels and we'll be back in Kansas! Kids, we're in for an adventure, so hold on!"

Daniel grinned and moved up the ramp and towards the event horizon, followed closely by Teal'c. "Just give us a few seconds before you come through," he instructed. "I want to prepare everyone!"

Daniel and Teal'c then stepped through the gate and disappeared.

Jack took a deep breath and then reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Ready to go, Sam?" he asked softly.

"Ready, Jack," she said. "Let's go home."

Jack turned slightly, although they could only see the inside of the cave. "Goodbye Gaia," he said. "You've been good to us."

"We'll miss you," added Sam.

With that, the two officers stepped through the event horizon, together – their children with them.

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c – welcome back," the General spoke from the Control Room. "Uh – where are Colonel Dixon and Lieutenant North?"

"They've stayed behind Sir," Daniel called. "I'll explain shortly." He and Teal'c stepped forward, leaving a clear path from the gate. "But there are a few other people coming through any second. We – uh – found them on the planet."

The General frowned. "I hope you haven't brought us any more refugees, Dr. Jackson. We really can't accommodate more people."

"No, they're not refugees Sir – not exactly. And I think you're going to be happy to see them."

Almost as if on cue, two adults stepped through the event horizon. There was a moment of silence, and then the gate shut down. That was immediately followed by the cries of two frightened children and a small voice.

"Mowa Daddy, Mowa!" yelled Jake, bouncing excitedly on his father's back.

While Sam and Jack attempted to soothe Kate and Danny, all the while listening to Jake insist on "more", the realization finally arrived in the control room.

"Colonel _O'Neill_?" a shocked voice suddenly came over the speaker. "Major _Carter_?"

Jack looked up and grinned. "Hiya General, Sir. Did you miss us?"

The General didn't respond, but instead raced out of the Control Room and down the stairs into the gate room. He practically sprinted up the ramp towards the people standing there. By the time he arrived, the children were quiet – all of them looking around in wonder at the new sights.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," he repeated. "How the _hell_ did they find you?" he said, with a huge smile. He looked like he wanted to hug both of his previously missing officers, but before he had a chance the sound of a childish raspberry broke into his consciousness.

The General blinked and looked closer at what Jack was carrying. Peering back at him were two huge blue eyes, belonging to a pretty blond haired baby. She was blowing raspberries and giggling. Despite himself, the General grinned. It was just too cute! He then took a quick look at the two little faces peeking over the backs of his formerly missing officers.

Hammond's eyebrows went up and he turned to Jack.

"Allow me to introduce my family, Sir," Jack smiled. "This one here," he pointed to his back, "is Jacob Carter O'Neill, that one," he pointed to Sam's back, "Is Daniel Carter O'Neill, and the adorable baby here is Katherine Carter O'Neill."

General Hammond took a deep breath, still stunned at the turn of events.

"I – don't know what to say Colonel, other than welcome home. Uh - and I'm-uh- glad to meet your family."

"It's good to be home, Sir," Sam replied. "We didn't think we'd ever see it again."

Hammond blinked once more and then smiled. "It's _great_ to have you back Major, and I can hardly wait to hear what happened and where you've been all this time – although I can definitely see you've both been busy!"

Jack grimaced slightly but nodded. "We _were_ gone a long time, Sir," he said. "And like Sam said, we really didn't think we were going to make it back."

"Yes, well, we can sort all of this out later. For now you need to make your way to the Infirmary and get checked out. Ah hell!" he suddenly stopped and reached over and gave Sam a hug. After Jack had passed Kate off to Daniel, he also received a hug from the General.

"It's great to be home," Sir," he said softly. Hammond laughed, sounding rather embarrassed, and stepped back. "After your trip to the Infirmary we'll meet in the briefing room. I look forward to hearing what I expect will be a very interesting story!"

"The Infirmary - oh joy," Jack complained. "I expect they're gonna poke us full of way too many holes."

"Is Janet here, Sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she's here Major. She's going to be happy to see you."

"Me too," Sam smiled. "And thank you Sir. We look forward to telling you everything."

With a nod from the General, Jack, Sam, their kids, Teal'c and Daniel all headed towards the Infirmary.

As they walked, Jack couldn't help but look at the gray walls and smell the artificial environment. "We're definitely back at the SGC," he commented to Sam.

She didn't reply as Kate was growing fussy, as were the two boys. She took back Kate from Daniel and attempted to soothe her, although she suspected the little girl was hungry. As soon as they reached the Infirmary she'd have to nurse her.

As for the boys, they'd been cooped up for hours in the carriers, and they were hungry and full of energy. She knew that if she didn't feed them all soon, they were looking at some major tantrums.

They arrived in the Infirmary and could see Janet's back, as she stood talking to an Airman who was sitting on one of the exam tables. One of the nurses – Jack recognized her but couldn't remember her name – saw them and froze, her mouth dropping open. She took a breath and went to speak, when Jack held up his finger to his mouth. That caused her to grin and to glance over at Dr. Frasier.

"What does it take to get service around her Doc?" Jack whined loudly.

That resulted in Janet dropping her clipboard, right on the Airman, and whipping around so fast he was surprised her neck didn't snap.

As soon as she saw him, she shrieked. A second later she let out another sound and then was racing towards them.

"Sam!" she cried, "Colonel! Oh my _God_! You're back! And who are these?" she asked, coming to an abrupt stop. "Oh my God," she repeated, "are these yours? They're so cute! What happened to you?" She suddenly frowned. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? Where have you been for so long."

"Whoa! Slow down Janet," Jack laughed. "We're fine, although we've been sent here for our medicals. As for these munchkins – they're our kids. This is Jacob, that's Daniel and that's Katherine, Kate for short."

"Oh my _God_," she said, once more. "I can't believe this! It's so good to see you." A moment later she was hugging Sam for all she was worth, only stopping at a squawk from a squashed Kate. She then gave the Colonel a tight hug, laughing as Jake said "hi" right in the middle of it.

"It's so good to see you, Janet," Sam sniffed. She was suddenly feeling terribly emotional and wanted to cry. She'd managed to hold things in since they'd been found, but now it was growing too much.

"Hey," Jack walked over and gently lifted Kate. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed. "It's just – I can't believe this!" Before she had a chance to say any more, Kate started wailing. "She's hungry," Sam said, reaching back for her daughter. "Janet, is there someplace I can feed her? And I'll need some help with Daniel." At Janet's funny look she laughed. "I meant _little_ Daniel – Danny."

Jack helped her unhook their son and held him while Janet gave instructions.

"Nurse Baines can take you to an iso room to fee the baby," she said. "That'll give me a chance to start on the Colonel -"

"Joy!" said Colonel muttered.

"And then I'll take a look at you and the children, Sam" Once Sam had left with a still crying Kate, Janet turned around to Jack. "It's wonderful to see you again, Sir. We thought you were gone forever."

"So did we, Janet. Uh – can you help me undo Jake?' he asked. "Daniel, Teal'c – would you take the boys to the commissary and get them a snack? Some fruit cut into small pieces and some bread and butter would be fine."

"We are happy to take them, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "Come with Uncle Teal'c, young Jacob," he said, holding out his hand. The young boy looked hesitatingly at his father, but at Jack's nod and "go with him Jake," he happily reached up and took Teal'c's hand.

Danny was a little more unsure. He was the shyer of the two, but after seeing his brother with Teal'c, he finally reached up and took Daniel's hand.

Jack watched as the four of them walked out of the Infirmary.

"I suppose I should have checked them before they went," Janet mused.

"Only if you wanted a double meltdown," Jack assured her. "You don't want to get in the way when they're hungry. I can promise you they're no danger to the base. And this way you can _quickly_ finish my check up before they get back."

Janet laughed. "It's good to have you home, Sir," she said again. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to do an extensive work up. It's protocol when someone has been away for a long time."

"I know Janet," he sighed. "Been there, done that multiple times."

"That you have, Sir," she said gently. "Now, up on the table so we can get going."

As Janet and the nurse took blood and tested his vital signs she asked a myriad of questions. He gave her the shortened version of events, since he knew they'd soon be repeating it to the General.

"I'm sorry Sir," she finally said. "I won't ask anymore. I know this must be overwhelming for you."

"You'll get the complete version at the briefing," he assured her. "And yes, it is a bit. When I got up yesterday morning I had absolutely no idea that soon we'd be home."

"Well, we're all thrilled you're back _and_ with three kids! At least you weren't bored while you were gone," she said with a mischievous grin.

He grinned back and winked. "No – not bored at all. Having twins who are full of energy _and_ a baby kept us busy."

"Mmm hmm," she said with a waggle of her brows. "Both before and after they were born I bet."

He laughed and hopped off the table to follow the orderly to the ultrasound room. They couldn't be too careful in making sure that they hadn't been Goa'ulded or infested with other creatures.

By the time Jack was done, he could hear the voices of his two friends and his sons. The boys were chatting up a storm, which made him happy. They'd taken to their honorary uncles and had become fast friends.

As the two men walked in, each holding the hands of one of the boys, he had to laugh. He was pretty sure neither Teal'c nor Daniel understood even a fifth of what the boys were saying. To add to that, _all_ their shirts were covered in crumbs and what may have been jam.

"Did you have something to eat," Jack asked. His sons nodded and ran up to him, each of them throwing their arms around one of his legs. They babbled up at him joyfully. He put a hand on each of their heads – so full of love and pride he could barely speak.

"You are a lucky man, O'Neill," Teal'c told him. "You have fine sons."

"Yeah, they're great Jack," Daniel smiled. "Full of energy just like their father."

"And very smart, like their mother," Teal'c pointed out.

"Hey – I'm smart too!" Jack defended himself.'

"Mmm hmm," Daniel nodded, biting his lips.

He received a glare from Jack for that, but then Jack's attention was taken when both of his boys wanted "up". He glanced at Janet. "Is that everything?"

"I think so Colonel – unless one of the tests comes back with something. I would like to check the boys out, though."

"Okay," he sighed. "Which one of you wants to go with Aunty Janet first?" he asked. The two boys eyed her suspiciously, neither of them volunteering to go with her.

"They're a little shy," Jack explained. "Boys, Aunty Janet is _really_ nice. She just wants to make sure you're healthy and strong."

Jake shook his head and buried it in Jack's leg. "No!" Daniel immediately followed suit.

"I can see they take after their father," Janet commented, drawing a laugh from Daniel and a grin from Teal'c. "Wait – I think I have an idea." She pulled off her stethoscope. "Is there anyone here who wants to hear Daddy's heart go thump, thump, thump?"

The boys lifted their heads and stared at the intriguing looking object. Again it was Jake who took the first step forward. Janet then gently and carefully put it around his neck.

"Here – these go in your ears like this," she adjusted them on Jake. "Now Sir, if you'll pick him up I'll let him listen to your heart."

Jack nodded and lifted the little boy and then put the stethoscope on his chest. "Okay, you have to be _really_ quiet and listen," he told Jake.

A moment later the little boy laughed. "boom, boom, boom," he chanted. That got Danny demanding to hear. After a few minutes Janet let them test Jack's temperature with the ear thermometer and then got Jack to test theirs.

Making it a game allowed Janet to do tests on the twins, without them even realizing it – that was, until it came time for the blood tests.

Jack grimaced when he realized that was next. "Uh – I think we should wait for Sam," he cautioned. "She can help settle them."

A moment later Sam returned, now with a much happier looking Kate.

"Here, let me take her," Jack said, reaching out for his precious little girl. "How are you, sweetheart," he said, gently tickling her neck with his head. She giggled and grabbed his hair.

"The boys need their blood drawn," Jack told Sam. "I thought you should be here for that."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Come on – who is going to be my first brave little boy?" she asked. This time Danny reached her first, and she lifted him up and sat on the exam table with him. "Okay Daniel, this is going to pinch just a little bit, but it will be over quickly. It's okay to cry, and when we're done, Aunty Janet is going to give you a nice bandaid sticker for your arm."

Danny looked scared, but after a second he nodded. He kept his eyes on his mother while Janet prepared the vials and the needle. "I hate to do this," she said. "I always feel mean."

"Hah!" Jack interjected. "You never feel mean when you do it to me!"

"No Sir," she answered. "Because you're a big, tall, brave soldier who shouldn't be at all bothered by an itty bitty needle!"

"Itty bitty? Janet – you use the biggest, most -"

"_Jack!" _Sam warned, looking at the boys.

"Janet – you are the most _gentle_ needle giver I know," he ended – although he kept his crossed fingers behind his back. "Come here Jake – sit with me until it's your turn."

The poor boys were scared, but handled the needle surprisingly well. Jake cried a bit, but was soon distracted by Teal'c, who took him on a ride on his shoulders. Danny walked up to his Uncle Daniel and tugged on his pants. "Up!" he asked.

"Now let me check Kate and then it's your turn Sam," Janet said. She did a quick check up of the little girl, followed by blood tests (which resulted in loud cries and pathetic tears) and then she was done.

"Okay – your turn Sam."

"I'll take Kate," Jack said, "and go find the guys and leave you in peace".

"Thanks Jack," Sam smiled at him, although he could tell she was hanging on to her emotions by a thread. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "It's gonna all be okay," he whispered. "Already the kids are falling in love with their Aunt and Uncles."

She chuckled. "Wait until they meet Cassie!"

Jack smiled and gave her another kiss. "Take care of her Doc," he said to Janet.

"You know I will Colonel," Janet smiled. After the Colonel and Kate were gone, Janet turned, her hands on her hips, and stared at her friend.

"Okay you! I want _all_ the details!"

Sam laughed, and began to tell her friend of their adventures on Gaia.


	25. Briefing

_**Thanks to all of you for the lovely reviews and comments!**_

"Jacob Charles, you get back here!" Jack yelled. "Daniel Teal'c get back here!" The boys were in heaven in the long corridors of the SGC. They loved to run, and had taken off on him the moment he'd stopped to say hello to Siler. The problem was, they'd taken off in opposite directions.

"I'll get one Sir," Siler offered. With a nod Jack went one way and Siler the other, and within seconds both boys were captured and being brought back.

"Thanks Sergeant," Jack said. He was holding Kate securely in one arm and she was giggling, delighted at watching her brothers escape.

"No problem Sir. They're cute."

"Yes, but incorrigible. You two are naughty," he told his sons. He was holding Jake's hand securely, while Danny was being held in Siler's arms.

"Danny notty!" Jake informed him.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "You are _not_ going to blame your brother. You are _both_ naughty – and you're both going to have a time out."

Danny's face crumpled into a fierce frown. "NO!" he said, loudly. "No time out!"

"I think you have your hands full, Sir," Siler told him.

"Oh yeah – this one's almost as bad as his namesake," he pointed to little Daniel.

"And the other one?"

"Jake?" Jack sighed. "Carter says he takes after me. I think she's right." He looked at his three children and realized that all of them were tired. It had been a long day for them.

Siler must have realized what he was thinking, because just then he spoke. "Sir, the General sent me to find you. He thought the children might be needing a nap so he asked Sergeant Harriman to set up a room for them. If you'd like, I can show you the way."

"That would be wonderful Sergeant," he said. The two of them managed to get all three kids down to the VIP corridor. Siler opened the door and inside the room was – low and behold – a crib and a double mattress on the floor. Also in the room was one of Janet's nurses.

"Dr. Frasier thought you might need a babysitter Sir," she said. "I'm Lieutenant Flores – one of the nurses here. I come from a big family, so I'm used to looking after kids."

"Thank you Lieutenant, that's great! First let me see if I can get them to sleep and then I'll leave you to it, otherwise they may make strange."

He noticed that their things – the few of them as they'd been able to bring – were in the room. He put Kate in the crib with one of her teething toys and then proceeded to change the boys diapers and get them ready for their nap. Of course they were fussy and refused to lie down, even though it was obvious they were exhausted.

Finally he had to get stern with them, which caused some whimpering, but after a few minutes they were quiet. A few minutes more and they were both sound asleep.

He next changed Kate and hoped she wasn't hungry. It hadn't been that long since Sam had nursed her, and he hoped she would go to sleep for him.

He needn't have worried. She too was tired after all they'd been through and didn't even put up a fuss. When he put her back in her crib she simply rolled over on her side, her blanky held close and within seconds was asleep.

"Thanks again Lieutenant," he said softly. "We'll be in the briefing room if you need anything."

"No problem Sir. I'm sure they'll be fine." She settled into a chair and took out a book. Jack figured she was probably enjoying the break.

Soon Jack was heading down the long corridor on his way to the briefing room. On the way we met up with Daniel.

"Hey, where are your kids?" Daniel asked as he turned and began walking with Jack.

Jack stopped and looked up and down the corridor. "Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something!"

"Har har Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes. "No really, where are they?"

"Taking a nap. One of Janet's nurses – Lieutenant Flores – is watching them. It's been a long day and they were ready to flake out. And after their attempted escape I needed a break too!"

"Escape?"

"Uh huh. Jake and Danny saw the long hallways and made a run for it. Fortunately Kate isn't mobile yet or I'd be chasing her as well.

"Somehow I can't see your kids getting too far," Daniel told him.

"Don't let their innocent expressions fool you," Jack said with a frown. "They are sneaky and if you turn your eyes for a moment they're off. So if we're not careful, the next thing we'll hear is that we have a foothold situation!"

Daniel laughed. "I doubt if two toddlers could take the base hostage," he said.

"You don't know my sons, Daniel," Jack told him. "And when Kate walks she'll be even more trouble."

They arrived to the briefing room and Jack collapsed in a chair. His children weren't the only ones who were exhausted. It had been a very long and emotional couple of days for him and Sam and he would love to have joined his kids in a nap.

"General!" he stood respectfully as Hammond walked in.

"The children settled in?" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir, sound asleep. Thank you for thinking of that. It's been a long day for them."

"I remember," the General said, eyes twinkling. "And I thought the briefing would be boring for them."

"And painful for us with them here, Sir," Jack acknowledged. "I love my kids, but they take a lot of energy!"

"I'm sure they do Jack," Hammond grinned.

"Although fortunately I had a lot of practice with Daniel. He liked to wander off too."

"Glad you're back Jack," Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "I missed having someone to bug me!"

"Does not Amy bug you now, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said as he entered the room. "I believe she likes to tease you as well."

"True. I'm afraid I'm persecuted from all sides!"

"Hey – I haven't gotten to meet the infamous Amy yet. Is she around?"

"Today's her day off," Daniel told him. "She'll be in tomorrow and you can meet her then." He paused suddenly and regarded Jack. "Uh – on second thought, I don't think I want the two of you to meet _ever_!"

Jack grinned and sat back in his chair, not saying anything. That caused the General to smile and Teal'c to quirk his eyebrows. Daniel knew he was doomed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sir," Sam said, walking into the room slightly breathless. She was followed by Janet Frasier.

"No problem Major. I know you needed to get checked out. Well, now that we're all here, I'm looking forward to hearing all about your adventure," Hammond said. "First I should ask – are they okay?" he looked at Frasier.

"Yes, they're all very healthy and totally human," she answered. "There is no evidence of any alien entities or influence. And both Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are in great shape. The children seem fine as well."

"Manual labor will do that," Jack said. "That and good food."

"So Colonel – why don't you start. I know Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have heard much of this, but I'm interested in hearing all that has happened to you.

For the next two hours Jack and Sam told of everything that had happened to them on Gaia, from falling through the wall to being rescued. Leaving out only the highly personal things, they tried to be as thorough as possible.

"So you never figured out how you got to the planet?" Hammond asked.

"No Sir. We tried for weeks to figure it out, but other than realizing it was some kind of Ancient device, we couldn't determine what it was or how it worked."

"Carter's being kind. What she means is _she _couldn't figure it out," Jack clarified. "I watched and made sure we didn't starve."

The two officers glanced at each other and grinned, startling everyone else at the table with their obvious closeness. They all knew that Jack and Sam were together, but hadn't really seen much evidence of it so far.

Of everyone, the General was perhaps the most taken aback by the very obvious affection between the two. He knew they really couldn't get into trouble, not after being MIA for so long, but still, it gave him a strange feeling to see them relating in a very different way.

"General?"

He finally glanced up, suddenly realizing that Jack had been trying to get his attention for a while. "Sorry," he smiled. "I guess I'm just not used to the two of you -" he waved his hand in an indeterminate gesture.

"You think _this _is bad, Sir," Daniel interjected. "You should see them _cuddle_!"

"We did not cuddle, Daniel," Sam said indignantly. "We've been nothing but professional!"

"That is true, Major Carter," Teal'c nodded. "Daniel Jackson is simply pulling your leg. I for one am glad the two of you are together and you have not acted inappropriately."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jack nodded at his friend. He then leaned over and whispered to Sam – in a stage whisper everyone could hear – "we should have named him Teal'c Daniel," he said.

That caused everyone – but Daniel – to laugh. After a few seconds Hammond held up his hand. "It is a little strange Jack, Major but I know we're all happy for you. We're also glad you were able to create a life for yourselves on Gaia. It's a testament to the excellent soldiers you are that you were able to survive – and, in fact, to thrive. But with all that, we're glad you're home now."

Everyone agreed – loudly – and both Sam and Jack felt themselves becoming a bit emotional. In order to deal with that, it was Jack who then asked, "so, what's next? All of our things are on Gaia, including the animals. North and Dixon can't stay there for long, but we need to figure things out."

"I've been thinking about that Jack," Daniel said. "General, what about the Teleurins?"

"What about them Dr. Jackson? I assure you I haven't forgotten them, but right now we're focusing on Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"I know – but – maybe we can kill two birds with one stone!"

"I always hated that expression," muttered Jack. "Who wants to kill birds with a stone?"

The General looked thoughtful and then slowly smiled. "I assume you're thinking of transplanting the Teleurins to Gaia?"

"Exactly! They're an agricultural society with a culture similar to our 19th century. According to what I saw, and what Jack and Sam have shared, Gaia could be perfect for them. There are already buildings there – and fields and animals. We could take them there and help them get established."

"How many are there?" Jack asked.

"About 600 people in total, O'Neill," Teal'c answered. "There are some here on Earth, but most are at the Alpha site. They were rescued before volcanos destroyed their planet."

"There's no way that Gaia will support that many people, not without a lot of work and supplies," Jack told them. "There was enough for Sam and me – not for 600 people."

"But eventually could it?" Hammond wanted to know.

Jack looked over at Sam, instantly reading her expression. She felt like him – that they were talking about giving their home away. As good a solution as it probably was, he was finding it difficult to contemplate.

"I think so," Sam finally answered. "It would take a lot of work, but it's a fertile planet. The crops did well and with animals and supplies they could make a go of it. But like Jack said, it would take time – probably years."

"Still, it's the best idea we've had so far," Hammond said. "I suggest we send a team through to investigate and see if it's viable. We should also send their elders through to see if they think it's a good idea."

"Uh Sir?" Jack asked carefully. "We need to bring our things back and if the Teleurins don't want to live there, what should we do with the animals?"

"Well, let's wait and see. I'll send a team through tomorrow and they can stay for as long as it takes to check things out – and they'll look after the animals. I'll ask them to pack up your things and bring them back when they come."

"There are a lot of things, Sir," Jack grimaced. "I'd like to bring the furniture back if I could."

"Especially the cradle," Sam added. "It's special," she told the General. "Jack made some beautiful things and we don't want to lose them."

"And Sam did as well," Jack pointed out. "Maybe I should go back with the team and show everyone where things are. It would be easier that way."

Sam didn't look happy about that – somehow it scared her to think of him going without her – but she knew it was probably a good idea. It just meant that she'd have the children all by herself.

"Sam, why don't you stay with me while the Colonel goes back to Gaia," Janet offered. "I'm happy to help with the kids and I know that Cassie will be thrilled."

"Thank you Janet – that's kind of you and I'll take you up on that. But that reminds me – Sir, do you know what's happened to my house and my possessions?"

"Your brother put your things in storage, Major, and the house is rented out, as far as I know. Dr. Jackson is renting the Colonel's house and his things are in storage as well. I have all the information and I'll give that to you both. You probably don't want to do anything until you and the Colonel have figured out your living arrangements, though." He turned to Jack. "Colonel, if you're okay I think it would be a good idea for you to go to Gaia with the team I'm sending. I'm hopeful that this will be a solution for the Teleurins – and any help you can give would be appreciated."

"No problem Sir," he said. "I'm happy to help."

Shortly afterward the briefing broke up. Jack and Sam said goodnight to everyone – even though it was still early – and made their way to their room.

"It's terrible of me, I know," Sam said as they walked, "but I hate the thought of someone moving into our house."

"I know," he chuckled, "I felt the same way. But once we get all our stuff, I think it will be okay, although I'm going to miss Gaia."

"Me too," she sighed. "Although I have to say it's worth it coming home, if just for disposable diapers! No more washing the damn things!"

Jack laughed and soon after they arrived at their room. He then quieted down and carefully opened the door. All was quiet and Nurse Flores was still reading. When the door opened she looked up and then stood.

"All was quiet," she whispered. "None of them woke up."

"Thanks so much for watching them," Sam told her. "We really appreciate it."

"My pleasure! Anytime you need a babysitter, let me know. I love kids."

Soon she was gone and Jack and Sam sat on the edge of their bed and regarded their sleeping children.

"I am glad we're back," Sam said finally. "As much as I'm going to miss Gaia, this is a much better place for the kids."

"Mmm hmm – and for us," he said. "I don't have to plant another field as long as I live!"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "But I want a garden," she told him seriously.

He rolled his eyes and then grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed. "Then you're gonna have to plant one yourself," he told her with a kiss.

She giggled and the two of them cuddled up together, waiting for their children to wake up.

Jack laughed softly to himself as he held his wife. If only Daniel could see them now.


	26. Bye and Hi Daddy

"Bye bye Daddy!" Jake was waving madly at him, while Danny was checking out everything in the Control room. Sam was there as well, Kate in her arms. He gave a wave and a smile and this time, both of his sons waved back.

He shifted his feet again, anxious to get moving. If there was anything he hated doing, it was waiting around. They were still waiting for Sg-5 and two of the Teleurans, who were accompanying them to Gaia.

He hated the thought of leaving his family, although he knew they'd be fine, staying at Janet's. But he and Sam hadn't been apart since they ended up on Gaia, and he had never been away from his kids.

"You okay, Jack?" Daniel leaned over and asked softly.

"Just tryin' to get used to wearing a uniform again," he answered, with a grimace, as he shifted again..

"Mmm hmm," Daniel said, looking skeptical. "They'll be fine, you know."

Jack sighed and nodded. "I know – I've just never left them before."

Daniel laid his hand briefly on Jack's shoulder, offering silent sympathy. "So – what did you think of Amy?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I think you're a lucky man Jackson," his friend told him. "She's perfect for you. Sweet, smart, a great sense of humor and she won't take any of your crap!"

"Did I not say that, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him.

"I think you said she reminded you of _me_. And I would like to make very clear that I am not _sweet!_"

"Uh – I don't think anyone would accuse you of that," Daniel told him. "And I agree – I am lucky. When we're back from Gaia we should all go out together. I'd like you to get to know one another."

"Of course, Jackson. That'll be fun."

Daniel looked at him suspiciously, suddenly not sure whether his fiancé and Jack should have a chance to spend too much time together. He worried that the combination could be lethal – for him!

Just then the doors to the gate room opened and Sg-5 walked in, followed by the two Teleurans coming to see if Gaia would make them a suitable new home.

"Hey Castleman," Jack called. "Were you guys out getting a beauty treatment or something?"

"No Jack," his friend and fellow Colonel answered. "While Sg-1 was standing around pickin' your noses, we were actually helping the Teluerans get ready for the trip through the gate."

Jack regarded the Teleurans – who were simply dressed in homespun clothes – obviously their usual mode of dress. Other than small packs, the men didn't look any different than when he'd met them that morning.

"Mmm – I can see that that would take a long time," he commented.

Major Altman, Castleman's 2IC grinned. "Their elders couldn't decide who should come with us," he explained. "We just about had a fist fight!"

At that O'Neill noticed that the two aliens were looking rather smug. Clearly they'd won the fight.

"Okay – but if we want to get there anytime today I suggest we get moving." He looked up to see General Hammond watching them.

Hammond leaned forward and spoke into the mike. "God speed everyone."

"Thank you Sir," Jack gave a lazy salute and then one more wave to his family. He then motioned everyone through the gate.

"We have to do something to make the gate more accessible," muttered Jack as he climbed down the side of the cliff. At least they had a ladder this time.

"The General is sending a couple of teams of engineers through to make it easier to get to," Castleman told him.

Jack nodded. He knew the plan and was hopeful that by the time they got back things would be set up. Otherwise he didn't know how they were going to get all their things back.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum – the two Teluerans whose real names he couldn't remember – followed them closely as they headed out to the farm. So far they hadn't said much, instead they spent their time speaking softly to one another and looking closely at their potential new home.

"What do you think of them," Jack asked Daniel quietly, pointing to their two guests.

"The Teleurans? They seem like nice people," Daniel told him. "I think they're a bit overwhelmed with everything, but they've been quiet and cooperative."

"And the two with us?"

"Petreus and Zaphir?"

"That their names?"

"Yes," Daniel grinned. "They're two of their elders and they seem pretty smart. If this works out, then I think Gaia might be the perfect place for them."

"Yeah, I guess," Jack sighed. That caused Daniel to look at him curiously.

"You don't like the idea?"

"What?" Jack glanced at him. "Yeah – I think it's a good idea. It's just …"

"Just?"

"This was our home - where Sam and I got together, where our kids were born. We worked our asses off to survive and it's – hard – to think of someone else taking it over. But I know it's a good idea – it'll just take getting some used to."

"I understand," Daniel gently patted his back. "It must be strange for you guys. Maybe you can keep your house and use it as a vacation spot?"

"Right! And General Hammond would let us gate through whenever we want, just to visit our house! Somehow I don't know if the program would be too happy with that."

"You could be the official ambassador to the Teleurans."

"Sure – because there's so much we can learn from them. I somehow doubt they'll be a priority – not with their level of technology."

"Probably not," Daniel sighed. "Still – it was just an idea."

They spent the rest of the day walking towards the farm, finally arriving just before nightfall. Dixon and North were standing outside, waiting to greet them.

"How are things?" Jack asked, giving a quick glance around.

"Everything's great, Jack. The animals are doing well and we've enjoyed the peace and quiet. How are things back on Earth?"

"Good! Uh, we've brought two of the Teleurans to look things over and see if they might want to live here."

"That's a great idea. Want me to show them around?"

"I think that can wait until tomorrow. Right now we'll set up camp for everyone. I'm just going to go see the animals."

"Missed them Jack?" Dixon grinned.

"Yeah, especially the goats!"

Jack walked around the property – checking in on the animals and simply enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening. He knew he was going to miss this, and felt a welling of sadness. He wished Sam was here with him and for a moment felt as though he wished they hadn't been found. But that only lasted a moment, as he watched Daniel walk towards him.

"You okay?" his friend asked.

He smiled gently. "Yes, I'm fine. Just – enjoying the evening. I'm gonna miss this place."

"I can see why. It's beautiful here."

"Yes, it is. It's also very isolated and there wouldn't be anything for the kids here, once they grew up."

"True," Daniel agreed.

"And none of our friends were here," Jack said softly.

"Also true," Daniel nodded.

"And diapers."

"Diapers?"

"Yeah – we had to wash them by hand here. Sam says that disposable diapers alone made going back worthwhile."

Daniel chuckled. "Well, I can say that _we_ are all glad you're back," he said. "We – I missed you Jack."

"Thanks." Jack took a deep breath and took one more look around. "Think the Teleurans will like it here?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "From what I've heard from Patreus and Zaphir, they're both really excited. From what they've seen so far, they say it's perfect."

"Of course it is," Jack sighed again. "I'm glad, really. It will be nice to know that someone is enjoying the place. Let's get back – there is a lot to do tomorrow."

The next day Jack took the two Teleurans on an extensive tour of everything. They were both appreciative and yet their excitement was palpable. It made him feel a bit better to know they both loved Gaia.

"You have done an excellent job, Colonel O'Neill," Zaphir said as he looked out at the field of grain. "It is amazing what you and your wife accomplished together."

"Yeah, well she's pretty special and together we made a great team."

"That is obvious," Patreus told him. "We know this must be difficult for you," he went on to add, "but we would be extremely grateful to be able to call Gaia our new home. Zaphir and I believe it will be a perfect place for our people."

"I'm glad," Jack told him. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have live here."

He received smiled from the two aliens for that, and they continued on the tour. What sealed the deal for Jack was the fact that the goats seemed to like the Teleurans. Part of him felt sad, but also relieved. He loved the damn things and wanted them to be happy – but knew he couldn't take them back with him to Earth.

That evening, as they all sat at dinner, the Teleurans announced that they thought Gaia was the perfect place for them. "We would like to begin moving as soon as possible," Zaphir informed them.

"We'll have to arrange to have supplies brought," Jack explained. "There won't be enough here for everyone."

"We understand. We will put the elderly and those with small children in the houses. The rest we will provide with tents. If your people can give us seeds and enough tools, we will begin planting immediately."

"Of course. I know General Hammond will make sure you have what you need."

The two Teleurans looked at one another and then turned to Jack. "We have decided that we will not move into your home, Colonel. It will remain for you, if and when you want to visit. We have also decided to name the village "O'Neill Town" in your honor."

"Uh – wow. You don't have to do that," Jack answered, not quite sure what to say.

"We are honored that you are willing for us to live on Gaia and wish to remember your kindness – and that of your people. The people of Earth will always be welcome here."

Jack was touched and finally agreed, although he didn't know if they would ever return. Somehow he thought it might be hard to come back once the Teleurans had claimed it as their new home.

The next couple of days were filled with him packing up all their belongings and putting them on the trailer he'd built. He was able to get almost everything except for the bigger pieces of furniture, which he gave to the Gaians. Finally, they were ready to depart.

He went one last time to see the animals – taking extra time with the goats, who seemed to know he was leaving. After a few emotional minutes (and he felt stupid for that – they were animals) he turned and headed back to the house. A few minutes later they pulled out, leaving two members of Sg-5 to stay and watch the animals.

Jack only allowed himself to turn back once. He stood quietly, looking out over his home and farm one last time. With a sigh, he finally turned around – only to catch Teal'c's eye.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?" his friend asked.

"I'm fine, buddy," Jack answered. "Let's go home." And with that, Jack felt a sense of peace wash over him. He knew then, that home meant Sam and his sons – and his friends. It didn't matter where they lived, as long as they were together.

It was wonderful to see Cassie again, and to see the young girl's excitement at meeting the children. They'd stayed up late the first evening – just chatting and talking about all that had occurred over the last few years.

When Sam finally went to bed, rather than falling asleep instantly, she couldn't help but think about Jack. She hoped everything was going okay on Gaia. It's not that there was any danger there – but she worried nonetheless.

She also missed her home on Gaia. She missed the peace and quiet – the dark nights filled with stars. Already she was finding the hustle and bustle of life on Earth to be trying. Cassie has turned on the TV and she could hear it in the background. She'd also noticed the young woman constantly checking her phone.

Sam felt a momentary sadness, realizing that her children were now going to grow up in this world. There were more opportunities for them – but also more dangers from the modern world.

"Maybe we should move to the country," she said softly. Of course that would make it difficult to work at the base.

And did she _want_ to go back to work? She and Jack hadn't discussed it yet – there hadn't been time. Right now she didn't know anything about their future and it was frightening.

She wished Jack was home, with her. She rolled over on the bed and put her arm out on the space which he should have been filling. She sighed to feel only an empty bed.

The next day the children were excited to play with their Aunt Cassie and it was wonderful for Sam to have someone else watch them. Although Jack had been great and spent as much time with them as he could, he had often had to spend long days working on the farm. She rarely had time to herself – so enjoyed the opportunity.

"How about going to a spa?" Janet asked suddenly. "I bet you could use some pampering, and Cassie can watch the children."

"I don't know Janet," Sam frowned. "I'm still nursing Kate and the kids aren't used to me being gone."

"Come on – we don't have to go for long – just for a massage and maybe a mani-pedi. You can express some milk and anyway, she's eating solids, right? You can feed her before you go and then Cass can give her baby food if she gets hungry."

Sam closed her eyes briefly, but she had to admit that a couple of hours away sounded heavenly. "Okay – but only if Cass promises to call if there's a problem?"

With the assurance that Cassie would call – and knowing that she was an experienced babysitter, Sam finally agreed to go to the spa.

It was wonderful! It had been a long time – since before they got sent to Gaia – that Sam was able to relax and not worry about anything. She felt a small twinge when she thought about her children, but then forced herself to not worry about them. Cassie was smart and capable and it would do the kids good to be away from her for a while.

She just wished Jack could be with her – although she laughed when she thought of him getting a mani-pedi. He would enjoy the massage, however.

"Enjoying yourself?" Janet's voice made her open her eyes and turn her head.

"Mmm hmm. This is heaven," she said, as the woman rubbed her feet. "I needed this Janet – thank you."

"You're welcome! It's nice to have you back and be able to do these things with you." There was a pause and then Janet said, sounding serious – "I missed you Sam."

"I missed you too Janet," Sam replied, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you, or Cassie or Daniel or Teal'c again."

"It must have been so hard," Janet sympathized.

"It was. I'm just thankful Jack was with me. He kept me sane!"

Janet grinned at that. "Is this the same Jack O'Neill? He kept you _sane_? I thought he was good at driving you _crazy_?"

Sam chuckled. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have been stranded with than Jack – and _no_ – not because I was in love with him – but because he's amazing. We wouldn't have survived without him. Even when things seemed hopeless he kept us going. And his survival skills are without equal."

"I'm sure you helped," Janet pointed out.

"Mmm – yes, I guess so. We made a good team."

"That you did. _And_ you made great babies," Janet said, with a smirk.

"Yes we did, didn't we?" Sam agreed, once more closing her eyes. "I wonder how they're doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm sure they're fine. Cassie is thrilled to be able to babysit.

"Mmm – I'm glad because I think I could get used to this."

"Daddy come?" little Daniel asked. He was being held in his Grandpa George's arms, while his brother was being held by his Uncle Siler. Kate was in her mother's arms, and all of them were in the Control room, waiting for the return of Jack and the others who had gone to Gaia.

"Yes, Daddy's coming back," Sam answered. The children were almost as excited as she was, by their Daddy's return. She shook her head slightly. She had it bad. He'd only been gone for a few days and it had felt like forever. She then glanced down at her hands and grinned. But at least she had great looking nails!

Just then the gate started to turn and both Daniel and Jacob squealed.

"Daddy!" they both shouted. Kate also squealed although she was unable to speak yet. The adults in the Control room all grinned.

"It looks as if Jack has a fan club," General Hammond said.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, they do love their Daddy!"

"I think we all knew that he'd be a great father, if he had the chance again," George said, seriously. "I'm glad he had the chance."

"Me too, Sir. And yes, he's a great father – and husband."

George looked at her closely, his arms full of a mall O'Neill. "You'll both do fine, Major," he said gently. He understood that the transition for them was not going to be easy, but he had every confidence that they'd do fine.

"Thank you Sir. I hope so. It's so different now – and we haven't really had a chance to even talk about what's next."

"Just give yourself time, Major. There's no need to make a decision right away." At these words the event horizon whooshed and a moment later the travelers returned. Jack was through the gate first, causing a reaction in the Control room.

"DADDY!" two little voices screamed. Jack looked up at that and grinned. He gave a wave of his hands to his family – and the General. "We're back, campers, uh General," he said.

"You have a fan club waiting for you Colonel," General Hammond said into the mike. "I suggest you say hello to them and then make your way to the Infirmary for your post mission check."

"Thank you Sir."

"Nice to come home to that," Daniel said quietly to him.

"It is indeed," Jack answered, still looking up at his family. His grin grew wider and he waved again. Yes, he was home.


	27. Earth is Our Home

_**A really short one tonight folks! Thank you for all the reviews and for continuing to read this story - even when I'm bad at updating. Happy New Year everyone!**_

The transfer of the Teleurans to Gaia went smoothly, or at least as smoothly as moving 600 people could be. Earth sent people and supplies to help the Teleurans establish a community on their new planet. While it would take years before they were completely self-sufficient, at least now they had their own home.

They were suitably grateful and told the people from Earth they would always remain friends. They were especially appreciative of the O'Neill/Carter family and presented Jack and Sam with a number of gifts.

"And you will always have a home here," Zaphir told them. "We will keep your house in good repair and it will wait for your return."

"Uh – that's – okay great, thanks," Jack said, hating the emotion that was attempting to well to the surface. "And just look after the goats, okay? They can be ornery, but they're good beasts. Treat them well and they'll treat you well."

Zaphir nodded and gave a bow. "We will look after the animals and our new home well, Jack O'Neill. For us this is a new beginning."

After saying goodbye, Jack turned and left the gate room before the last Teleuran had stepped through the event horizon. Although Hammond had offered to let him be part of the relocation, he had refused. It was hard enough saying goodbye to Gaia, without going back and forth.

Sam had stayed at Janet's with the kids and he was anxious to get back to them. He was also anxious to find a home for his family. As kind as it was of Janet, they really needed their own space.

Jack sighed as he headed up the elevator. He knew he should be happy to be back on Earth, but so far everything had been difficult. He and Sam had had to go through interviews and tons of paperwork just to prove that they were who they said they were and that they were no longer MIA. Nothing was easy in the Air Force, although he suspected they were making things especially difficult for them. Someone up top didn't like them!

He'd – or rather they'd – have to figure out their new living situation. Daniel had immediately offered to move out of Jack's house and give it back to them, but he didn't think that was the solution. It just wasn't big enough for a family of five. But until all the paperwork was done, and he had access to his bank account, he couldn't really afford anything. And Sam was in the same position.

At least the children were enjoying themselves, he chuckled to himself. They adored Cassie and were having a great time exploring all sorts of new things. They loved Cassie's dog as well and he knew that when they moved into their own place he'd have to get a dog, although Sam might be a bit if a problem in that area. Oh well, maybe he'd buy her a cat as well.

Sam had gotten in touch with her brother, who was coming to see them on the weekend. He'd been shocked and thrilled to find out she was alive. It had been a bit difficult not to be able to give him any information as to where she had been – but he had accepted the lack of explanation. After the call she told him her brother had mellowed in his view of the Air Force.

She had shed some happy tears after talking to her brother and Jack had been really happy for her. It had made him a bit melancholy to realize he had no close family to contact. He had a few cousins, but they had lost touch years ago. The only person he had needed to call was Sara.

That had been a difficult conversation. When he called and told her it was him, there had been dead silence on the phone. Finally she had spoken – telling him she was glad he was alive. She had also told him she was remarried – which gave him a bit of a jolt, but then he told her he was as well. They'd wished one another well, and that had been it. He rather expected he wouldn't see her again – except maybe at Charlie's grave on his birthday.

He knew he'd put Sara through all sorts of turmoil in their marriage – and afterward. This latest episode had probably been the last straw for her, and she'd moved away from any emotional attachment to him out of self-preservation. He understood it, but it was still painful. It really was the closure of his former life.

But then he thought about Sam and his kids and couldn't help but smile. He'd started a new life, and he was happy in it. It was time to let the past go completely.

As he pulled up to Janet's house, he sat for a few minutes, contemplating what the future might hold. He'd been offered his old job back, but didn't know if he wanted it. Sam hadn't decided either, although he knew she had to do something to keep that amazing brain of hers active. He hated the thought of her going through the gate. Frankly it terrified him. But if that's what she wanted, then he'd support her.

But both of them couldn't do it. There was no way he was going to leave his kids in danger of losing both parents – and gate travel was dangerous. No – he was pretty sure it was time for him to retire. He'd become a house-Dad and enjoy his family.

With that thought, and with a smile, he opened the car door and headed up to the house. When he opened the door he was met with a dog barking and squeals from three children. Sam was sitting on the floor, with Janet, and both of them were laughing. Cassie was sitting on the couch, looking vaguely disgusted at the two women in front of her.

"Uncle Jack," she said in relief. "Finally, an adult!"

That caused Sam and Janet to laugh even harder, and caused Jack to lift his eyebrow. "Okay," he said, "what's going on here."

"Nothing," his wife gasped. "We were just playing with the kids."

"I see. Well, can I play too?"

"Uncle _Jack_!" Cassie cried. "I counted on you! They're being incredibly silly."

After much laughter and teasing – and giggling children and a barking dog, things finally quieted down. The children went for their naps and Jack and Sam sat on the couch, curled up together. Cassie and Janet both sat, exhausted from all the play, across from them.

"So, did the Teleurans all get off okay?" his wife finally asked. She had avoided talking about the aliens, feeling as ambivalent as he did about the people moving to Gaia.

"Yes, all gone. George sent two teams with them as well as some scientists and experts to help them set up their new community. They said they'll keep our house for us and they'll look after the goats."

Sam reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was hard for both of them, but she knew that for Jack it was especially hard. He'd grown to love Gaia.

"You're going to miss it?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. It was – our home." Sam said softly. "It's where we started our lives together and our family. It's not that we're not happy to be back, but -"

"I understand," the young woman said, and both Sam and Jack knew she spoke the truth. If anyone could understand what they were going through, it was Cassie.

"But now you have us," she said with a grin.

"Yes, now we have you," Jack answered with a grin, "built in babysitters!"

That night, as they curled up together under the covers, Sam asked again. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? Good."

"No, I mean about the Teleurans."

"Oh – fine I guess. I mean, I'm glad there will be someone there to enjoy the planet and to look after things. As hard as it is, I think it would have been worse to leave it deserted."

"Yeah, I think so too. I just hope they look after my garden! I spent a lot of time on that!"

"I'm sure they will." There was silence for a few seconds until Jack turned on his side and regarded his wife. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I'm happy to have connected with Mark, and it's lovely to see our friends again, but I'm really missing having our own place. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really appreciative of Janet and Cassie's hospitality, but …"

"I know. I feel the same. And then there's your father…"

"Yeah – I wish I knew where he was and that he's okay."

"Hammond has sent out a number of messages to the Tok'ra. He's probably on some mission and as soon as he's back they'll let him know."

"I know. I just – I'm sure it's been hard on him and I miss him."

"Of course." He leaned over and gently kissed her on the head. "And he'll be here soon. And then he'll kill me for marrying you and making babies with you!"

"He will not Jack!" she told him, hitting him on the chest. "He'll be happy for us."

His eyebrow went up. "You really believe that?" he asked incredulously. "He's gonna be furious!"

"Jack O'Neill! He will _not_. He likes you."

"Yeah –as a colleague, _not_ as the husband of his little girl. He's gonna kill me," he said again.

She let out a long suffering sigh. "You'll see – he'll be happy. And he's gonna love the kids."

"Of that I have no doubt. It's just their father he's gonna have trouble with."

She snorted and then hugged him and soon they fell asleep. They'd worry about everything in the morning.

Over the next couple of weeks things slowly got sorted out. The paperwork all came through and Jack and Sam were officially no longer MIA. They had also had to see about getting a marriage license and birth certificates for the children. Fortunately, General Hammond pulled some strings and arranged to have everything done. Their marriage was made legal and the children were all officially recorded as being born in Colorado Springs.

Jack was also pleased when his bank account was opened. Both he and Sam were given all their back pay from when they had been stranded, so they each had a nice little next egg. With that, Jack found a real estate agent and told her what they needed.

"Where are we going?" his wife asked a few days later.

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"A surprise?" she watched as they drove into one of the nicer areas of Colorado Springs. The houses were built up high on the hill, with views of Pike's Peak and the Garden of the Gods. Soon Jack pulled into the driveway of one of the bigger homes.

"Jack, where are we?"

He turned to her. "We need a new house," he told her. "With three kids and a dog," (that garnered him a _look_), "we need more space."

"You _bought_ this?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that without you taking a look. But the real estate agent told me about this place so I thought we could come and look. If you don't like it, that's fine, we can look at other properties."

"Okay." She turned and looked at the house again. "It's gorgeous – but can we afford it?"

"Mmm hmm. Daniel wants to buy my place and with that, and all my back pay, we can."

"And mine," she said, sounding distracted. Sam finally opened her door and stepped out. Just then the real estate agent stepped out of the front door and smiled.

"Come on in and see the place," she said. "I think you're going to love it."

And she did. It had stunning views of the mountains and the city and it was roomy. There were five bedrooms and a study. The basement had another bedroom and full bathroom, plus a small kitchen and living area.

"For when your dad visits," Jack told her.

There was also a play area for the children and a great outdoor yard with a full play structure.

"Jack, it's gorgeous. You're sure we can afford it?"

"Yup."

And with that they put in an offer on a new house. Soon they'd have their own home, once again.

Jack could hardly wait.


	28. To Work

_**Hi readers. I'm back after a long break - my sincerest apologies! It's been hard for me to write over the last few months as my job is so busy and stressful. Now, during the time of COVID, I am no less busy (actually more) but it's a nice break from the craziness that are my days to get writing again. This story is almost finished (only one or two more chapters) and I appreciate everyone's patience!**_

_**I hope you are all well and keeping safe! Vini**_

"I don't know Sam," he said. "On the one hand I don't want them sucked into too much screen time, but on the other, they do have to fit in."

"I know," she sighed, looking at the big screen TV. "I just don't want them to become couch potatoes."

"I think they have too much energy for that. I'd say let's not get one for now, but in a few years, when they're a bit older, we can purchase one. I'd rather us talk to one another and play games then spend all our time on the TV."

"Okay, that sounds good, although I must admit I was looking forward to watching a few movies!"

"Yeah," he sighed, "and there's the Stanley Cup!"

"Poor baby," she laughed. "You can go over to Daniel's and watch it."

"_Daniel_? Are you talking Daniel Jackson – the man who wouldn't know a puck from a cow patty?"

She laughed again. "Sorry. Okay, you can go over to General Hammond's. I know _he_ likes hockey."

"Okay, that's better! Uh – maybe a small TV for our bedroom?" he asked suddenly.

"Nope! We're gonna read and stay connected!"

"Okay, okay, although the General may get sick of me during playoff season."

They left the TV section of the store and wandered over to the computers. Jack knew that a computer was going to be a must for his wife. He could practically see her salivating at getting back to her computers and science. He sighed, suddenly wishing they were back on Gaia, where things were hard – but somehow simpler.

They had just moved into their brand new house, and had spent the week shopping for furniture. Their new house was bigger than either of their previous homes, plus they needed to purchase some things for the kids.

The folks at the SGC had thrown a big "welcome home" and housing warming party for them, which had helped them with some needed items – especially for the children.

So far things had gone smoothly, and they were settling in well. The children loved their new-found honorary uncles, aunts and "Gwampa Dordge". When Sam's brother Mark, his wife and their two kids had come to visit, their three had fallen in love with their older cousins, David and Lisa.

Lisa, who was 11, loved looking after and playing with Kate, while the twins developed a case of "hero worship" towards David. Sam had loved having her brother's family, only wishing her father was there as well.

"He took it really hard, Sis," Mark told her, when they stood together on the balcony one evening. "I mean, I did too – but I think it tore Dad up. I haven't seen him in over a year, and when he came he seemed to have aged overnight."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't say anything to Mark, of course, but she wondered how her father could have aged, while sharing a body with Selmak. "I feel terrible," she admitted, "even though there wasn't anything we could do."

"And you can't tell me anything about where you were?" he asked, staring out into the cool evening.

"I wish I could," she told him. "But I _can_ tell you we were fine. Jack kept us going and we were able to settle down and have a good life. Of course we missed everyone here, but it wasn't bad. In fact, except for missing family and friends, it was good."

"Do you wish you hadn't been found?" he asked.

"Oh no!" she turned to him. "No – we're happy to be back and I'm _so_ happy to see you and Margo and the kids. It's just – there were good things about where we were. Life was hard work, but somehow simpler. We didn't have TV's or computers – and we grew things and spent time together. It was – nice."

"Sounds it," he smiled. "Maybe you need to buy a cabin somewhere."

She laughed. "Actually, Jack has one. It's in Minnesota and it's lovely. I just wish it was closer."

Mark and his family had had to leave after a few days, but Jack and Sam promised to visit soon. They figured the kids would love the San Diego Zoo – and the beach.

The next big issue they had to deal with was work.

"George is going to offer you a team," Jack said, plunking down on the couch after putting the boys to bed. Sam was sitting, reading a book – after years without she couldn't get enough. Kate had fallen asleep earlier, so she had a few rare moments to relax.

She lowered her book and looked at Jack. "What?"

"I spoke to George today. He is going to offer you a team. He suggested that you go along with Dixon's team for a couple of months until you're back up to speed, and then he wants to give you a command position."

Sam blinked and stared at him for a few seconds, before finally shaking her head. "He wants me to go through the gate?" she asked, sounding almost shocked.

"Mmm hmm," Jack said, his face expressionless.

"But – but what about you?" she asked. "Doesn't he want us to be on the same team?"

"I'm not going to be on a team," he answered gently.

"Not …? _What_? Are you telling me that General Hammond didn't offer you a team? That's crazy! Why would he …"

"Sam! _Sam!_" Jack repeated, when she continued. Eventually she stopped talking.

"What?"

"He did offer me a team. In fact he offered me Sg1 again – with Daniel and Teal'c – oh and you too, but we both agreed you deserved your own."

"But – if he offered, why did you say you're not going to be on a team – what do you mean?"

"I said no," he told her. "I can't go out there again, Sam, not with you and the kids. You know that gate travel is dangerous – and I can't take the chance."

"But I can?" she asked, suddenly frowning.

"Hey – you know I would never interfere in your work. I'm just saying no for me – you have to make up your own mind."

"But it's not just about me – not anymore," she told him. "Do you _want_ me to go back out there?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sam, it's not about what I want – it's about what _you _want."

"No – it's about what _we_ want," she told him. "I love those children as much as you do Jack,"

"Of course you do – I wasn't suggesting anything else. I just want you to do what you want – what you feel you need to do. I don't want to hold you back."

"Okay – I get that, and I appreciate it," she said, still frowning. "But do you _want_ me to go back to gate travel?"

"Sam …"

"No Jack, I need to know. What do _you_ want?"

"I want us to be together," he said softly. "I want you to come home after a day's work and be with me and the kids. I want you to be _safe_ – because God knows, I can't imagine losing you!"

"There are no guarantees," she said. "I could get hit by a car walking across the street."

"I know – that's true of all of us. But you're much less likely to get hurt or – even killed – if you're here. Look, if you decide that's what you want, I'll support you 100%. I'll watch things here and you can go and continue to go through the gate. But I will miss you – and I will worry every moment you're gone."

She nodded slowly – and then walked up to him and put her arms around him. "The few days you went back to Gaia – with the Teleurans – I worried the whole time you were gone. I kept thinking that something was going to happen to you. Janet kept telling me I was being silly – that you were going to a planet I _knew _was safe. But I couldn't help it." she was quiet for a moment, her arms still wrapped around him. "And I don't think I could do that to you, or the kids." She paused for another few seconds and then looked up at him. "No, I _know_ I couldn't do that. It's true there are no guarantees – but I don't want my children to lose their mother like I lost mine. I'm going to tell the General that I don't want to go through the gate."

He swallowed and cleared his throat, so relieved he could barely speak. "You're sure?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sure. I didn't go through it for the last few years and I didn't miss it. I think I'll do fine with our own adventures with Danny, Jake and Kate!"

"They're almost as challenging as the Goa'uld," he agreed.

She snorted. "Almost? Those three could have defeated the Goa'uld years ago if they'd been around."

They both laughed and then Sam grew serious. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Retire maybe," he told her. "I'd be perfectly happy looking after the kids and you can go back. You have lots of years left in you, while I'm getting old and crotchety."

She snorted and gave him a swat. "You are _not_ old – although you can be crotchety (which garnered a swat from him). "You'll be bored."

"I will not. How could I possibly be bored with our three?"

"You'll miss the action."

"I'll have plenty of action – just not the "aliens are trying to poke me full of holes" kind of action."

"No – it will be more of the "Chucky Cheese, Thomas the Tank Engine and Dora the Explorer" kind of action."

"Sounds like fun."

"Jack!"

"Sam!" he told her with a grin. "I have a great pension and a woman who is going to keep working and keep me in the manner to which I am accustomed. What more could I want?"

"In your dreams, mister," she told him. "I think _I_ should stay home and you go to work."

"You'd be board in a nanosecond," he told her. "I, on the other hand, am a simple man who enjoys simple pleasures."

"Well, we'll see," she told him ominously. "In the meantime – we need to put together the boy's new beds."

"Oh joy," he sighed. "Where's a nice Goa'uld when you need one?"

So, it was decided. Neither of them would return to an off-world team. Sam was going to see about being on the science team instead. If there was a problem with that, she was going to tell them she was retiring. She now had 20 years of service, and could retire with a good pension.

Jack had even more years under him, and had no trouble with the thought of retiring. He rather looked forward to being a stay at home dad – especially if Sam wasn't going off-world.

* * *

"Jack, have a seat."

Jack nodded at General Hammond and then took a seat in front of his desk. It had been great to see the General again, as he respected Hammond more than anyone he'd ever served under.

"How are things going?" the General asked.

"They're going well, Sir," Jack answered. "We're getting settled into the new place – and both Sam and I are enjoying the perks of modern life."

"You don't miss life on a farm?" Hammond smiled.

"Well – I do miss some things. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the animals _and_ the garden fresh food. But I _don't_ miss planting or harvesting crops by hand."

"What did you miss the most, when you were there?" Hammond asked curiously.

"Well, after our friends and family – I'd say – books. I didn't miss having technology – but not being able to sit and read – that was hard."

George slowly shook his head. "I'm still amazed at how well you survived. It's a miracle, really."

"No – it's getting stranded on an alien planet with a genius," Jack grinned. "Sam was able to invent all sorts of things."

"Really? She told me you were the one who made sure you both survived. She said you were "ingenious" I think was what she said."

"We made a good team, Sir," Jack said. "Still do!"

"Yes, that's obvious. Well, as much as we all missed you, I somehow think that ending up stranded was one of the best things that ever happened to you."

"I wouldn't disagree, Sir," Jack smiled. "Although I'm glad we made it back."

"So are we, son, so are we."

"So Sir, what can I do for you?"

Jack was officially still on leave. General Hammond had asked him to come in to discuss something – and he had to admit he was curious. He had already told him that he didn't want to go through the gate and that he was pretty sure he was going to retire – he just hadn't finalized the decision after Sam asked him to wait a bit.

"I wanted to through an idea by you, Jack," Hammond said slowly. "You may have heard that I was seriously thinking of retiring."

"You'll be missed, Sir."

"Thank you – but it's time. As you know, I was about to retire when the Stargate was reopened. I didn't expect to continue working as long as I did – but I must admit it's been some ride! In fact, it's been the most interesting – and certainly best – command of my life."

"It would be hard to beat!" Jack agreed.

"Well – it's time for me to let a younger person take the reigns. I've let the Washington know and they've asked me to recommend a successor."

"Just as long as it's not a shrub," Jack told him. "We need someone at least _half_ as good as you, Sir."

"Thank you for that, Jack. And I think the person I have in mind is every bit as _good_ as you put it."

"Who is it General?"

"You, Jack."

"No, really Sir. Who are you recommending?"

"I'm recommending – actually I've _already_ recommended you."

"_Me_?" Jack said in surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Hammond said. "They asked me who I thought was the best qualified to do this job. I instantly knew that it was you."

"Sir," Jack slowly shook his head. "You can't be serious! You know me, General. I'm not exactly the most "by-the-book" officer. They could definitely do better!"

"The last thing we need is someone "by-the-book". For this job it has to be someone who can throw the book away and sometimes fly by the seat of your pants! It also needs to be someone that the men and women here will respect. You are definitely that person."

"Uh – that's kind of you to say, Sir, but I think most people think I'm a few bricks short of a wall!"

"We all know that you're a lot smarter than you like to let on. We also know that you've saved this planet – and others – more times than we can count. You're respected by our alien friends, feared by our enemies, and loved by the men and women of this base. I don't think there could be anyone _better_ to take this command."

Jack frowned, not sure quite what to say. There was no doubt he was honored – but at the same time, his dream of staying with the kids was an attractive one – one he wasn't sure he wanted to give up.

"Jack, what I told Washington was that I would have you serve as my XO for a few months – just to give you time to get back into the saddle, so to speak. Once you were up to speed again, then I'd announce my retirement and you could step into my shoes."

"But they're so big, Sir," Jack said softly.

"You can do it, son. I know you and I trust you implicitly. I have no doubt that your command would be different then mine, but still just as strong. Things are quiet out there now, but who knows what the future holds – and I, for one, will sleep easier knowing you're in charge."

Jack let out a long, slow breath. "I'll have to discuss this with Sam."

"Of course," George nodded. "Take a couple of weeks and think about it – but _do_ think seriously. We need you Jack and I know you'd be great."

Jack thanked the General and slowly made his way out of the General's office. He was thoroughly confused about what he wanted to do. This was a promotion that any career officer would be proud to be given – he just didn't know if it was too late for him.

He'd have to talk to Sam and get her thoughts on it.

* * *

"I think it's a great opportunity and one you'd be foolish to give up," his wife told him plainly. "You'll make a wonderful commander and I know everyone will be thrilled. I spoke with Janet and she said everyone was really nervous about the General retiring because of who they might get to replace him. They'll be happy when they hear it's you."

"I haven't said yes, yet Sam," he protested. "I still think I want to retire."

"You're too young to retire," she told him plainly. "you can do that in twenty years or so. For now, I think you should take it on. It's not like you'll be going through the gate."

Jack sighed, seeing his dream of spending the days with his 3 children fade into the distance. At the same time, a part of him was excited to get back to work. He recognized that maybe he _was_ too young to retire.

"And the kids?"

"We can get a nanny," his wife told him. "And both of us will come home at the end of the day and be with them. It'll be good, Jack, I promise."

He nodded, knowing that with the combined force of General Hammond and Sam Carter, he was doomed.

"And what about you?" he asked. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes. I spoke with the General and I'm going to work in the science department – but only part time."

"Part time? Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmm – because I've also been asked to teach at the Academy. I'm going to be teaching recruits to the Stargate Program."

Jack grinned. "Professor Carter, eh?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her, giving her a kiss. "Well, it sounds like our futures are settled."

She put her arms around him and leaned into him with a sigh. "I guess it does. I'm kind of excited, but also nervous. I hate the thought of leaving the kids all day."

"I know," he said, kissing the end of her nose. "But they'll be fine. They love playing with Cassie and spending time with their uncles. They'll settle in well with a nanny – and we'll spend lots of time with them. It'll be good Sam."

So, over the next week they found a live-in nanny – and the following week both were back to work at the SGC. Life had come full circle for both of them.


	29. Jacob

"This is great, Jack," Daniel told him, one hand holding a beer, the other around the waist of his fiancé. In the background they could hear the shrieks of the all the children as they ran around, enjoying playing outside in the warm weather.

Jack and Sam had decided to throw a barbeque in honor of General Hammond's retirement. Most of the SGC, along with spouses and children, were there. Monday was going to be Jack's first day as commander of the Stargate Program. He'd received his promotion to Brigadier General the week past – proud to receive his stars from General Hammond.

"Yeah, it is," he nodded to his friend. "How are you Amy?" he asked the nurse. "Keeping Danny here in line?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Although he discovered a new Goa'uld text so I've had trouble getting his attention!"

"That's not true," Daniel protested. "I mean – it's incredibly fascinating, but I talked to you all last evening!"

"Yes – about the Goa'uld manuscript," she reminded him. "But that's okay – I still love you and you _did_ promise to come with me to visit Aunt Mae after I listened to you all evening."

"I did?" he asked, frowning. "I don't remember that!"

"You did and no, you can't get out of it!" With a stern reminder she gave him a quick kiss and excused herself to go and speak with Janet.

Daniel watched her walk away, and then turned back – to catch Jack grinning at him.

"What?"

"Aunt Mae?"

"Yeah- she's an old battle axe of a woman. Every time I see her she gives me a lecture about doing something _practical_ – and that I'm wasting my time studying archaeology."

"What does she want you to do?"

"She suggested sales," Daniel told him with a grimace. "Don't you think I'd make a good used car salesman?"

Jack laughed out loud at that. "You'd give away all the cars because you felt sorry for people, so no, I don't. Why do you have to go see her?"

"She's Amy's great aunt – her grandfather's sister. She didn't have any children and her husband died year's ago – probably in self-defense – so Amy feels obligated to visit her regularly."

"And you got dragged into going because you forced Amy to listen to your monologue on the Goa'uld?"

"It wasn't a – okay, yeah. I think she's practicing behavior modification on me. Next time I start to talk too much about my research I'll remember having to visit Aunt Mae. That should stop me."

"I wish I'd learned about dear old auntie _year's_ ago," Jack commented. "Then maybe I wouldn't have had to listen to all your lectures."

"Ha ha Jack," Daniel said sarcastically. "But you have to admit that my _lectures_ as you call them, came in handy on more than one occasion."

"True – although I could haves used the Cliff Notes version!"

"Hey – what are you two doing?" Sam approached, a sleeping Kate in her arms.

"Here, let me take her," Jack said, reaching out and lifting his little girl from Sam's arms. She didn't move at all during the transfer. "She must be exhausted," he commented.

"Oh yeah. Playing with all the kids tired her right out, although she had a marvelous time."

"And the two terrors?" he asked, referring to their sons.

"They're with Teal'c and some of the other toddlers. "I'm not sure who's going to be more worn out at the end – the kids or our friendly Jaffa!"

"I told ya – we could have defeated the Goa'uld years ago if only we'd had Danny and Jake."

"You're cruel Jack," Daniel commented. "Your kids are very sweet – they're just full of energy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sweet – yes, they are. They are also mischievous imps. Do not _ever_ turn your back on them!"

"He's speaking from experience," Sam told Daniel. "They got into his shoe polish the other day."

"Ouch!" Daniel grimaced. "What did they do with it?"

"Let's just say that I had to go out and buy Sam a new set of towels, _and _repaint the bathroom wall. I also spent almost two hours cleaning the boys up. Just remember all these things Jackson for when _you_ have kids!"

Daniel grinned, although he also looked a bit embarrassed. He and Amy were getting married in just under a month. He was excited to start a new life with her, and the thought of children was amazing. He'd long thought that it wasn't going to happen for him – not after losing Shar'e and after all the years fighting the Goa'uld.

He chatted with Jack and Sam for a few minutes more, and then went to find Teal'c and help save him from exhaustion with the younger kids.

Jack watched his friend wander off and then turned to his wife. "I'm happy for him," he said simply. "Amy is the perfect match for him."

"She is," Sam nodded. "I like her a lot. She has a wicked sense of humor. She'll keep Daniel on track – and very, very happy."

"Mmm hmm," Jack nodded. "He deserves to be happy. I can hardly wait until they have kids. He's going to be a loving and understanding father – and his kids are going to run circles around him."

Sam giggled. "Thank goodness for Amy!"

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them wandered around their backyard, speaking to their various guests and checking up on their boys. Mid-afternoon the twins crashed and were put to bed, along with their sister, for a nap. That gave the adults a bit more time to relax and talk to their friends.

"Thank you for this, Jack," Hammond approached him, looking relaxed and happy.

"You're welcome Sir," Jack raised his beer bottle in a salute. "Everyone is going to miss you. You were one helluva commander."

"Thank you – but you're going to be good as well – and many people have told me they're happy it's you who are taking over. You'll continue the tradition!"

"I will," Jack nodded. "Believe me, Sir – I'll use you as my role model. If I'm ever in doubt – I'll ask myself "what would General Hammond do?"

"If ever in doubt, you'd be better to ask, "what will Walter do?" He's the one who kept me out of trouble all these years. He probably knows more about what goes on at the SGC than anyone."

"Other than Siler."

"Yes – that's true. The two of them could run the place!"

They both laughed and chatted for a few more minutes. Jack _was_ going to miss the General, although he knew they'd keep in touch. In fact, now that Hammond was officially retired, it would be easier for Jack to have him as a friend. It's not that he wasn't already – but the chain of command had always made it a bit more complicated.

It was late by the time everyone left – a sign of a great party – but exhausting for Jack and Sam.

"Whew," Sam said, collapsing on the bed beside Jack. "I feel like I could sleep for a week. "

"Yeah – me too. It was fun, though."

"It was," she agreed. "It's just been a long time since we've been around so many people," she commented. "I can't believe how tiring it is."

"I know. Sometimes I miss Gaia and the peace and quiet."

"Mmm – me too. Maybe we should go to your cabin later this summer. It will be a nice break."

"If I can get the time off," he agreed. "It might be hard with us both just starting back to work."

"True. How about Christmas, then?"

"That sounds like a great idea. It will remind me of Christmas on Gaia," he said, feeling nostalgic.

Both of them had successfully settled back in to life on Earth. They were happy with their new home, and the children were thriving. But there was a part of both of them that missed what they'd had on Gaia. Life had been simpler and they'd had to rely only on one another. There were no other people – or issues – to get in the way.

Neither of them regretted being found, or being back on Earth – but they would always think fondly of their years together there – where they had started their lives together, and their family.

* * *

Jack's first week as General – and commander of the SGC – was interesting and stressful. Even though he knew the base, and its people, like the back of his hand, he realized how much Hammond had actually done on a day-to-day basis (not even counting emergencies, which fortunately Jack hadn't encountered yet).

One thing he _did_ discover, and that was Hammond was right about Walter. He was invaluable and kept Jack from screwing up on a million little things.

He knew that eventually he'd pick everything up – and he was glad he took the job – but he couldn't help but feeling rather insecure about the new position. There was so much he had to learn, least of which was to accept that he was now "the man". =

He sighed as he sat behind his desk. He wished his parents were alive to see him sitting here, stars on his shoulders and a nameplate on the door. He slowly smiled. He'd made it!

Jack was signing papers – again. He was pretty sure it was his number one task as General. He couldn't believe how many papers the Air Force demanded – and each one required multiple _Jonathon J O'Neill_'s on them. He wished he could charge a fee for each signature. He'd be a millionaire in a year.

As he signed another (was the pile of papers actually _growing_?) he heard the announcement of an off-world activation. A second later he heard the gate engage. He frowned slightly. There were no teams off-world – so it must be a visitor.

He sighed and pushed himself up. He just hoped there wasn't some cosmic emergency! It was almost 5:30 and he wanted to go home and see his wife and kids. It was definitely a downside of the job that he didn't see them nearly enough.

"Any idea who it is?" he asked Harriman, who was in his usual place in the control room.

"It's the Tokr'a Sir," the Sergeant answered. "We don't know who."

"Oh joy," Jack almost groaned. "Can you tell them I'm not here?"

Walter turned to look at him in surprise – and then a second later grinned. Working for Col – ur – General O'Neill was never boring. "Uh …"

"Never mind," Jack waved his hand at the Sergeant and watched out the window to see who was coming.

The 7th chevron engaged, and a moment later the event horizon "kawooshed" into place. There was a brief moment of nothing - and then a body walked out and onto the ramp.

"Well I'll be damned," Jack murmured as he saw who had come for a visit. With a grin at Walter he took off towards the stairs leading into the gate room.

"Jacob Carter," he called, "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

The Tokr'a – and his father-in-law – stopped dead at the bottom of the ramp, looking at Jack as if he'd seen a ghost.

"_Jack!" _he whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It is indeed, Jacob," he answered. He walked up to the ramp and stood looking at the older man. Jacob regarded him back, obviously still too stunned to know what to do.

"You're alive," he said softly.

"I am – and so is Sam," he answered quickly.

That caused Jacob to close his eyes and to sway. Jack grabbed his arm and steadied him. A second later Jacob's head dipped and when he lifted it, it was Sel'mak who spoke.

"He is overcome," Sel'mak told Jack needlessly. "We thought that Samantha – and you – had perished."

"Nope – we're both alive. Uh – is he okay?" he asked the symbiote.

"He is fine. He just needs a few seconds to get his emotions under control. It is good to see you Colonel O'Neill," Sel'mak went on to say. "We are happy to see that you are alive and appear well."

"I am – both of those things. It's good to see you – or to see Jacob – and you I guess – although I can't really _see_ – uh. Welcome.," he finally choked out. He was pretty sure he saw Jacob, or he guessed it was Sel'mak, grinning at him. "Uh - if you didn't hear about Sam and me – why are you here?"

"We were simply instructed to come to Earth. We were told that we were wanted. I assume it was because the Council was told you and Samantha had returned and that they wanted it to be a surprise." Before Jack had a chance to reply, Sel'mak retreated and it was again Jacob who was speaking with him.

"Sam – is she okay?" Jacob asked.

"She is Jacob. She's doing really well."

"Thank God!" Jacob again briefly closed his eyes. "It's good to see you too, Jack." Jacob smiled and a moment later he and Jack hugged and gave each other a man pat on the back.

"It's great to see you too! We've been wondering if you were okay. We sent word a few months ago, right when we got back."

"I was on a mission. So where is Sam? Can I see her? And what happened? Where were the two of you?"

"Sam's not here, she's at home - but she _is _fine. After you do your medical I'll take you to her. As for what happened – let's wait until we see Sam and then we'll explain everything. I _can _assure you that we're both doing well. She is going to be thrilled to see you – I mean, I'm happy too – but Sam has worried about you and really missed you."

"That sounds good, although I am dying of curiosity," Jacob said as they headed towards the Infirmary. "By the way, you're looking good. Is George around? I didn't see him."

"Uh – General Hammond retired a few weeks ago," Jack told him.

"Really? Wow, good for him. So, who's in charge of the SGC now?"

"You're lookin' at him," Jack grinned. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill at your service."

Jacob stopped and his eyebrows went up as he looked at Jack. "_General_! Good for you, Jack, that's great! Congratulations. The Goa'uld are _really_ in for it now."

"I've heard they're almost wiped out."

Just then they arrived at the Infirmary. Janet was out that day and Dr. Jensen, who was new to the program, was there to do Jacob's physical. As Jacob headed to a table, Jack spoke softly to the Doctor, asking him not to say anything about Sam.

"Call me when you're done, Doc," Jack told him, more loudly. "I'll come and get you Jacob and we can head out to see Sam."

"Thanks Jack, sounds good."

* * *

As Jack walked back to his office, he couldn't help but smile. Sam was going to be thrilled. A moment later and his smile faded. He wondered how Jacob was going to take the news of their marriage. He'd have to make sure the kids were around when they told him, Jacob surely wouldn't kill him with children present.

* * *

"It's good to be back," Jacob took a deep breath as he got into Jack's car. "You got rid of your truck," he said, as he glanced at the new sedan Jack was driving. Fortunately he didn't have any car seats in it yet – which would have immediately clued Jacob in to something different.

"Yeah. I sold it to Teal'c now that he's living off base. He rented Sam's house while we were gone."

"Yes, I know. I arranged it with General Hammond," Jacob said. Jack knew that must have been painful for the former General, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to remind Jacob of that difficult time.

"So, I'm dying of curiosity, Jack. Can't you tell me something of what happened to you guys?"

"Well - I can tell you that we ended up on a peaceful planet so we weren't in any danger from hostile aliens. The problem was that there was no gate – or at least we didn't find it. It turned out that it was hidden inside a mountain."

"So you did eventually find it?"

"No. An SG team came to the planet on a routine visit. They managed to make it out of the mountain and found us. Believe me – it was a shock. We didn't think we were ever going to make it home."

"Thank God they found you. That must have been almost a miracle."

"It was," Jack nodded. "Especially since it was Daniel and Teal'c's team that found us."

"Must have been a shock."

"Yeah, I thought I was seeing things, when I saw them walking towards me."

"So neither of you were hurt, or in danger?"

"No. It was actually rather pleasant," he answered, forgetting all the brutal work, fear and despair they'd experienced when they knew they were trapped on an alien planet.

By this time Jack had turned his car into their new neighborhood. The houses were bigger and it was more up-scale than his previous address. Jacob looked around in surprise.

"Sam lives here now?" he asked. "This looks like a rather fancy neighborhood."

"It's nice," Jack agreed. "Here we are," he said as they pulled into his driveway. Their Van was parked beside him and he could see one of the boy's trikes by the house. He glanced at Jacob, but the man hadn't seemed to notice.

Jack took a deep breath and turned to the older man. "We're here."

"Sam lives _here_?" Jacob asked. "Isn't it rather big for her?"

"No – it's just right. Come on in. She's going to be thrilled to see you."

Jacob followed him to the front door and waited while Jack unlocked it and stepped inside. He didn't seem to clue into the fact that Jack had just opened the door and walked in to what he thought was his daughter's house.

Upon walking in the two men could hear sounds of children coming from another room. Jack glanced at Jacob, who by now was looking rather confused.

"Jack?" Jacob asked, as he looked around the hallway. "What is this?"

"_Sam_!" Jack called, ignoring Jacob's question. "_Sam, come here. There's someone here who wants to see you."_

"Okay," his wife called. "I'll be right out."

Jack could hear her speaking to the boys, although he couldn't hear her words. Another couple of seconds and she appeared in the hallway, drying her hands on a towel.

"Hi Jack, I'm just getting dinner on for … _DAD!"_ Sam screamed, threw the towel away and ran up and threw her arms around her father. "Oh my GOD! I'm so glad to see you. Jack – why didn't you tell me? Oh – it's so _good_ to have you here! When did you arrive? Are you okay?" She leaned back. "You're looking good. Oh – uh hi Sel'mak! I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Hello Samantha," Sel'mak answered, humor in his voice. "It is good to see you as well. And do not be worried. I understand you are happy to see your father. He has missed you."

"Sam!" her father said next, giving her another hug. "I thought you were dead!" he said emotionally. "I couldn't believe it when Jack met me in the gate room. How _are_ you?"

"I'm fine Dad – great. Come on – you have to meet the kids. Oh my goodness – it's _so_ good to see you."

"What kids?" Jacob asked, confused.

That stopped Sam dead. "Jack – didn't you tell him?"

"No. I thought it best we tell him together. He doesn't know anything yet."

"What am I supposed to know?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Well, uh – you see Jacob, we -"

"_Dada!_" a young voice squealed. That was immediately followed by a second "Dada" and two little bodies hurled themselves at Jack's legs. More talking followed – although both boys were talking so fast it was hard to understand them. All Jack caught was something about Marie (their Nanny) and Kate. Since both boys seemed happy he didn't think it was anything bad.

"Jack, Sam – who are these children?" Jacob asked softly.

"Uh – meet your grandsons, Jacob," Jack said. "This is Daniel, on my left leg – and this is your namesake, Jacob, on my right leg. Hey boys – say hello to your grandfather."

Everyone froze. The two boys looked in wonder at the new man in the house. They then glanced at their mother – who was looking rather strange. Finally they peered up at their father, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Sam? These are yours?"

"Yes Dad. These are my sons. I had them while on Gaia."

"Gaia?" he frowned.

"The planet we were on. We named it Gaia," Jack explained.

"You _named _it? Didn't it – but that doesn't matter. These are _your_ sons?" he asked Sam again.

"Yes Dad."

"And the father?" Jacob asked, sounding ominous.

"Uh – that would be me," Jack answered.

"The two of you – so _this_ – it's your house?" he asked Jack accusingly. "Do you mean to tell me that you and _Sam_ – that – you have children together?"

"We're married Dad," Sam said gently. "Now come on in and let's all sit down and we'll tell you everything. I was just getting dinner on for the children – and I expect you're hungry too." She linked her arm with her father's and led him into the kitchen. Jack followed with Danny and Jake in tow. He couldn't help but grin. Sam had her father well in hand. He shouldn't have worried.

When they walked into the family room, Jacob stopped dead. He was staring at Kate, who was in her playpen, laughing and throwing toys out onto the floor.

"And this is Kate," Sam told him.

"Yours too?" he asked, sounding stunned.

"Yes."

"You were busy," Jacob said sarcastically to Jack.

"Dad – stop it right now and say hello to your grandchildren. I've told them all about their Grandpa Jacob."

"Ays Jacop too," little Jake ran up to him and told him. "Is you's my Gwanpa?"

Jacob looked at him for a moment and then slowly squatted down. "Yes, I'm your Grandpa." He held out his hand. "And you're my grandson Jacob. It's nice to meet you!"

Jake giggled but took the larger man's hand. He then looked up at his mother. "He's my Gwanpa," he informed his mother.

"Yes, he is."

"And this must be Daniel?" Jacob turned to the other boy, who was still holding on to his father's leg. "Will you come and shake your Grandpa's hand?" he asked gently.

There was a bit of a delay, but finally Danny nodded and stepped carefully over to the new man. He put out his hand, and laughed when Jacob took it and shook it.

"Das Katie," Danny said, pointing to the little girl in the playpen. "You's hewa Gwanpa too?"

"Yes, I'm her Grandpa too." He looked at Sam. "May I?"

"Of course. I can't promise she won't make strange, though. She's getting to that age."

Jacob walked over to the playpen and leaned down and picked up the little girl. She looked at him somberly, her fist in her mouth, but she didn't cry. "Hi Katie," he said softly. "You're a beautiful little thing." He looked over at his daughter, tears in his eyes. "She looks just like your mother."

Sam got teary as well, but simply nodded. "Come on – sit down Dad. Jack could you get the boys in their chairs. I'll serve us some dinner."

For the rest of the meal Jacob fielded questions from his grandsons and helped feed Katie – who seemed to have accepted him easily. Nothing was said about Jack and Sam – their marriage or their time on Gaia. They all knew that would have to wait until the kids were in bed.

"Want to help me put the boys to bed, Dad," Sam asked after dinner. "Jack if you could get Katie ready while we tuck the boys in, that would be great."

"Sure," he nodded and lifted his by now sleepy daughter up in his arms. "Come on my little sweetheart – time for bed."

By the time all the kids were tucked in for the night Jacob seemed much more mellow – although Jack expected that the interrogation was soon to begin. It was unfortunate, because he was tired and wanted nothing more than to relax. But as he made his way down to the living room he knew that the evening ahead was going to be interesting.

He sighed – and headed in to face Jacob and Sel'mak. His only hope was that Sel'mak could keep the former General from killing him.


	30. Grandpa Jacob

_**Hi everyone! Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review! It means a lot - even if I'm bad at responding.**_

_**One more chapter to go after this ... and my may just be convinced to start another story ... if people want one (hint).**_

_**Stay safe out there!**_

"Here," Sam walked into the living room carrying a tray with tea and some snacks. She knew her father and Jack and that both of them would be much happier if well fed.

After setting the tray on the coffee table, she went to the couch and sat next to Jack, curling up beside him. Jack hesitated a moment, when he saw Jacob's expression, but then shrugged internally and put his arms around her. His father-in-law could just get used to it. They were married and they were planning to stay that way.

"So, the two of you are really married?"

Jack eyebrow went up. He pretty much figured that the house, 3 children and wedding rings gave it away, but he still nodded. "Yes, we're married."

"When?"

"We got married on Gaia, Dad," Sam said gently. "We realized we were in love with one another and exchanged vows."

"Who married you?"

Jack sighed and reached down for a cookie. "Jacob, why don't we tell you what happened from the time we ended up on Gaia. That way we can explain everything and then you can ask questions."

"Fine!" the Tok'ra and former US General said, crossing his arms and looking like he was ready to snap someone's head off. "So, what happened?"

Jack sighed, but gave Sam a swift smile as she curled up even closer. He knew that she was making a point to her father, but he also appreciated the closeness.

"Well – when we arrived on the planet – which we later named Gaia – we immediately tried to find our way home. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a gate, and nothing we did worked to get us back."

"You tried?" Jacob asked, suspiciously.

"_Dad_! Of course we tried. We tried for weeks but nothing we did made any difference."

"But how did you get to the planet in the first place?"

"Surely George or Daniel or Teal'c must have told you," his daughter asked.

"Well yes – but I thought maybe the two of you had figured it out."

"Well, we didn't," Jack told him. "Or at lease Sam didn't. I couldn't have figured that out even if there was an answer."

"We tried everything Dad, really. Neither of us wanted to be stuck there – and it was really hard not to lose all hope. You can't have any idea what it's like to think you're going to be stranded forever."

"No, I don't," Jacob said, this time sounding more sympathetic. "Although _you_ do Jack!" he said. "Getting stranded seems to be a habit of yours!" sounding accusatory.

"I guess it is," Jack agreed, gently – although inside he was starting to feel irritated. However he realized there was no point in getting uptight at Jacob – not yet anyway.

Jacob scowled at O'Neill for a bit, but when he got no further reaction he continued. "So, what happened next?"

"Next we tried to figure out if there was anyone on the planet."

"And?"

"There wasn't," Sam answered. "We discovered that we were all alone."

"All alone? Are you telling me that there wasn't anyone else there?" Jacob looked at them both in surprise – and shock.

"Nope – not a sole. We were there all by ourselves the whole time. The good news is we didn't have to deal with dangerous aliens – the bad news – we had to figure out how to survive."

Jacob had begun to look calmer – seeming to realize how difficult things must have been for his daughter – and for O'Neill. "So how did you manage?"

For the next hour Jack and Sam told him all about life on Gaia, up to and including their discovery by Dixon's team. They also told him how they had fallen in love and finally decided to marry.

"And you weren't worried about having children on a planet all alone, without medical care," he asked, angrily. "Sam could have died!"

"Of course we were worried," Jack told him. "In fact, we avoided doing anything about our feelings for quite a while."

"But eventually we decided if we were going to be there for the rest of our lives – well, we had to live them to the fullest. It was my decision, Dad," Sam emphasized.

"And everything went okay?"

"Yes," she answered simply, not wanting to get into the breech birth of Kate. "It was fine and Jack made a wonderful midwife!"

Jacob looked between the two of them, shaking his head. He had calmed down, but still didn't look particularly happy.

"Jacob – we love one another and we're married. Hopefully we'll be married for the rest of our lives. And we have children – _your_ grandchildren. We're not asking your approval, because we're both adults and much to old for that – but we would like you to be happy for us. You're family and that's important." Jack smiled slightly. "After being alone for a few years on Gaia we realize how important family truly is. Please, just be happy for us?"

Jacob regarded him somberly for a few seconds, but then finally nodded. It appeared as if his entire body relaxed and for the first time in a while, he smiled. "You do make beautiful children."

Sam laughed at that and then got up and walked to her father. She knelt down beside his chair. "I missed you, Dad. And I'm so happy to see you so – please – don't kill Jack, okay?"

Jacob laughed at that and reached down and hugged his daughter. "I'm glad you're okay, kiddo. I thought I'd lost you – and it was the worst thing I've felt since losing your Mom." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Jack's a good man and I know will treat you right. Just don't let him know I said that!"

She laughed again and pulled back – and then glanced at her husband, who continued to sit quietly on the couch.

"Well?" Jack smiled. "Am I safe?"

"You are, for now, Jack," Jacob told him. "Just make sure you treat my daughter and grandkids right and we'll get along."

"Of course," Jack answered simply. "They're my life."

"Well, in that case…" Jacob leaned forward and took two chocolate chip cookies. "I know Sel'mak," he said to his life-partner, "but they're chocolate chip. Even the Tok'ra have to forgive that! And anyway – you'll love them!"

After that Jacob started asking more questions about their lives on Gaia – as well as questions about the children. Now that he had accepted that Jack and Sam were a couple, he seemed to be excited about having 3 new grandchildren to spoil.

"How long can you stay?" Jack asked, after his wife swatted his hand when he went to grab another cookie.

"You're not a Tok'ra," she told him. "The calories will all go to your stomach!"

Jack sighed and put the cookie down and snorted as Jacob laughed at him. "Uh- the Council didn't say – so we'll stay as long as we can. I'd also like to go and visit Mark and his family."

After a late evening, talking – and even laughing, the 3 adults finally decided to head to bed.

"The kids will be up early," Jack explained. "I think I'm really too old for this!" he muttered as they walked up the stairs. Sam showed Jacob to the guest room, and gave him a hug and kiss before heading to bed. Jack stayed back for just a minute.

"You're okay with this," he said, motioning between him and the now absent Sam.

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "I was shocked at first – sorry about that. But I know you love Sam and that you'll make a good husband. I also know you're great with kids – so I couldn't ask for a better father for my grandkids!"

"Thanks Jacob – I appreciate that. And you don't need to worry. I'm the luckiest man alive and I'll look after them with everything that's in me."

"You'd better," Jacob said sternly, although his eyes were twinkling. The next moment Sel'mak was speaking.

"Both Jacob and I are very happy for you General O'Neill. You have a beautiful family, and you deserve much happiness. And do not worry. I will not let Jacob harm you. He is mostly bark, not bite!"

Jack laughed. "I assume that is an expression you got from Jacob! I'd like to believe that's true – but I expect the both of you are more bite than bark, most of the time. But I'm happy to know that you'll keep him under control." He leaned forward and whispered. "Sam wouldn't be happy if we were to shoot one another. She kind of likes us both!"

Jacob – and Sel'mak grinned. "Good night Jack!" Jacob said, giving the younger man a pat on the arm. "Just stay out of trouble – okay!"

"I'll try Jacob – I'll try!"

Jack was still smiling when he made his way into their bedroom. Sam was dressed in her nightgown and was sitting up in bed, waiting for Jack.

"So - everything okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Everything is fine. I think your father has decided it's best to just accept it and enjoy his grandkids. For a bit there this evening I thought he was going to hit me!"

"He would never have done that," she protested, "although I worried for a bit there too. But in the end he seems like he's happy."

"He is," Jack nodded. "And Sel'mak keeps him under control. Thank God for Sel'mak!"

"I must admit I never thought I'd say this – but I agree. I kind of wish Dad had had her with him year's ago. He's much more mellow now then he used to be."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrow went up. "I'm glad I didn't know him very well _before_ Sel'mak then."

"No – he could be a pain in the ass!"

"Just like the best of us!" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over and kissing her. "I'm happy he came and that he can spend some time with us."

"Me too," she said softly. "It's so good to see him – and I'm glad the kids will get to know their grandfather. I just wish my Mom were alive to see them."

"I know," he said gently. "I wish my parents were as well. At least they have lots of uncles and now Grandpa Jacob and Grandpa George. They'll grow up with lots of family around." Jack chuckled softly. "The kids are going to run circles around him," he said as he stood up and started undressing. "But maybe now we'll have some time – just the two of us!" he waggled his eyebrows.

"That would be nice," she said, patting the bed. "But it's just the two of us now. The kids are asleep and the walls are thick," she told him.

"Oooh - what a genius you are!" her husband told her, as he removed the last bit of his clothes. He got on the bed and leaned over her. "So Mrs. O'Neill – what should we do now that the kids and my father–in-law are sleeping!"

"Let me show you, Mr. O'Neill." Sam reached for him and pulled him down and kissed him.

The rest is left for your imagination!


	31. Epilogue - Return to Gaia

_**Thanks everyone, for so patiently following this story. It ends now and I hope you enjoyed!**_

"Was I borned dare Daddy?" little Kate asked as they stood in the gate room, waiting for the gate to engage.

"Yes you were, pumpkin," her father answered. "And so were Jake and Danny."

"We were born _before _you Kate," Jake told his little sister. "Danny and I were there first!"

As the tears gathered in her daughter's eyes, Sam looked at Jack and suppressed a grin.

"You may have been there first, Jake, but you were still really little when Katie was born. You couldn't even really talk yet," his mother told him

"Ha! You's was _babies_!" Kate stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Okay, come on you three – be nice to one another!" Jack told them as the gate began to dial.

"I didn't say anything," Danny protested. His mother gave him a pat on the shoulder. What she didn't see was him stick _his _tongue out at his brother.

Just then, the event horizon "whooshed" out into the room – causing Kate to squeal and grab her mother's legs – and the boys to laugh and shout.

"Okay campers," Jack told them. "To infinity and beyonnnnnnnnndddddd!"

That caused more giggles and soon the O'Neill family – followed by a grinning Daniel and a twinkle eyed Teal'c, walked through the event horizon to Gaia.

"Welcome back to Gaia, Jack O'Neill and Samantha" said the Teleuran representative who was waiting at the base of the stargate. "And we welcome your children and Teal'c and Daniel Jackson as well. My name is Tondar," the older of the two Teleurans said, "and this is Malak. We are two of the council of elders representing our people. We are pleased that you were able to come and join us during this harvest festival."

"Uh –thank you," Jack answered. "We're glad we were able to come as well. These three imps with us are Danny, Jake and Kate," he told them, introducing his children.

"We was borned here," Kate told them, causing smiles all around.

"Yes, we are aware of that fact, little Kate. And we welcome you back as one of our citizens."

That caused Kate to frown and look up at her father, not sure what a "citizen" was.

"It means you're special, because you were born here," her father explained.

"Ays special!" she announced proudly. "Jack and Danny is special too. They was borned here too. They's was babies when I was borned."

After more laughter the O'Neill family and their friends were escorted to the village. In the couple of years since they had left the planet, the gate had been moved to make it more accessible. The village – their village, thought Jack – was less than a kilometer from the gate.

"Things look good," Jack said softly to Sam. "It all looks so familiar."

"I know," Sam answered, a slight waver in her voice. "It makes me feel homesick!"

"For all the hard work, fear and lack of supplies?"

"For the peace, the simplicity – and for being alone with our own little family."

"I know," he agreed, "although we still have each other and the kids – all five of them," he grinned, glancing at Teal'c and Daniel.

"We are not your children, O'Neill," Teal'c said seriously. "If we are to speak about the children among us, I would suggest that four of them bear the name O'Neill."

"I hope you're not talking about me, Teal'c," Sam said with a smile.

"I am not, Samantha Carter-O'Neill."

"Funny!" Jack answered sarcastically. "So –uh - Tondar and Malachi -"

"Malak," the elder corrected.

"Sorry – Malak. Things look good here on Gaia. How are your people doing?" In actual fact, Jack knew very well how the Teleurans were doing. There was regular trade between Earth and Gaia and he was kept abreast of everything that was going on. This was, however, the first time he and Sam had been back. It had been too hard at the beginning, and then there hadn't been a reason until now.

About a year following their return to Earth, the SGC crew sent to help the Teleurans had discovered large deposits of trinium.

The discovery had immediately led to controversy, as both sides claimed ownership over the rare metal. The Teleurans – understandably – felt that it was theirs, as Gaia was now their world. The powers that be from Earth, on the other hand, claimed Gaia as a colony, established by two of their own, and therefore said that _they_ owned the trinium.

Things had gone back and forth between the two peoples, with Jack trying not to get involved. When things started to get more heated, he had finally pulled out his secret weapon and sent him to Gaia.

Daniel arrived there, Teal'c and Sg-9 – the diplomatic team – in tow. It had taken him, with Sg-9's help, less than a week to develop a treaty that both sides could live with.

The treaty stated that Gaia was, indeed, a part of Earth's "Commonwealth" – but that it would be independently governed by the Teleurans, who had full control over their people and laws. Natural resources would be shared by the two planets – with Earth getting 50% and the Teleurans the other 50%. They agreed that the treaty would be revisited every 10 years.

The fact was, the Teleurans relied heavily on Earth for trade and for help in getting their colony started. Goods were regularly sent, including food, building supplies and other items as needed. After the discovery of the trinium the goods were considered less of a handout, and instead were traded for the trinium.

Jack knew that the issue would probably pop up again – if history taught anything it was that people wanted to control their own destinies – and their resources. For now, however, things were back to being good between the two peoples.

To celebrate the signing of the treaty – and the successful harvest, Jack and his family, along with Teal'c and Daniel, were invited to their harvest festival. It was a week of eating, drinking and making merry.

Jack was given permission to go off world, since his superiors knew how important it was to keep the locals happy. When he'd told Sam of the invitation, she'd at first been leery about going back. As they got closer to the date, however, she had begun to get excited. The kids – of course – were thrilled at the idea of a visit.

So, here they were, walking to the village where it had all started. Jack felt a pang as well, but looking at his wife and children, he couldn't stay sad for long. He was the luckiest man alive!

"Your house is ready for you," Malak told him. "We have kept it clean and repaired, but no one lives there. Everyone knows it belongs to the O'Neills. It is because of you, and Samantha Carter, that we were able to find a new home."

"I'm glad you were able to live here," Jack told him. "I think we would have been sad if it had been abandoned. It was a very happy place for us."

Tondar smiled and stopped. "Yes – it is a wonderful place. This," he swept his arm in front of him, indicated their surroundings, "is much superior to our home world. The soil is richer, the weather better – and our people are happier and healthier. We can never repay our debt of gratitude to you."

"We are so happy you love it here," Sam said. "Do all of the Teleurans live in the village?"

"We have chosen to no longer call ourselves that," Tondar informed them. "As of last week we are now calling ourselves Gaians," he smiled. "It is more fitting."

"Wow! Good for you," Jack said. He glanced at Sam, to see her looking back at him with a slight smile. He thought back to their discussion on what to name their new home. Neither of them would ever have thought that their decision would result in an entire race of people naming themselves after their choice.

"As for your question – about half of our people choose to live in the village you established. The rest live in the surrounding areas although a small few chose to go farther and begin new villages. We trade extensively with them. As we grow, we expect to establish more communities."

"And how's that goin' for ya?" Jack asked with a grin. At Malak's enquiring eyebrow he explained. "The – uh – growing?"

The two Te – _Gaians_ – both returned his grin. "There have been many babies born on Gaia," they were told. "We do not just grow good crops – we grow good children here on this land."

"So did we," Jack told them, indicated his three, who had wandered ahead and were exploring everything.

A few minutes later they got to the village. It was only when they arrived that they saw the large sign on the edge of the town.

"Uh – what's that about?" Jack asked, pointing to the sign.

Tondar turned to him and explained. "When we chose to call ourselves Gaians, we also realized we needed to name our village – especially since other villages are being formed. We voted and that was the name we chose."

"We are honored, Tondar, Malak," Sam said, staring at the sign, her eyes slightly watery. "Thank you,"

"What does is say, Mama?" Kate asked, as she ran up and took her mother's hand.

"It says, "Welcome to O'Neill Town," she told her daughter.

"Dat's _our_ name," the little girl exclaimed.

"It is indeed little Kate," Malak told her. "We have named the village in honor of your family."

"Wow – that's neat!" Jake cried, running up to his father, followed closely by his twin. "Daddy – we have a town named after us!"

"Yes – we do," his father agreed. "Which means the two of you have to be on your best behavior – otherwise they may change it to something different."

The two boys frowned. "What would they name it?" Danny asked.

"They might call it Teal'c Town," Teal'c told him.

"Or Jackson City," Daniel added.

"Nah – O'Neill Town has a much better ring to it," Jack told them. "Now remember kids – be good. We're meeting new people and we don't want them to think you're little devils."

"Ays not a debil!" Kate said. "Ays a good girl!"

"Most of the time that's true," her mother said, picking her up and resting her on her hip.

"Come, we will take you to the town hall for a welcome and then I will escort you to your house. Your things were delivered earlier today."

After a general "meet and greet" of what seemed liked hundreds of Gaians, Jack, Sam and their children were finally able to go home.

"It looks the same," Sam whispered. "Except the flowers are more filled in." During their last couple of years, Sam had planted a flower garden around the house. It was now fully mature.

"Is this where we were born, Daddy?" Danny asked.

"It is indeed. Do you remember playing here when you were little?" he asked his sons, putting off opening the front door for a moment.

"I think so," Danny added with a frown.

"I remember it," Jake shouted. "We used to play outside and help Daddy feed the animals – especially the pigs and goats!"

"Yes, that's right," their mother answered. She looked at Jack and smiled. She was pretty sure the boys had been too young to remember much – but they'd both told them many stories of their life on Gaia, including how they helped feed the animals.

"So – who wants to go inside?" Jack asked. The nods and squeals from his family made him grin – and he walked up and opened the door.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It brought back so many memories. He stopped just inside the door and looked around. Many things were the same – but also different – since they'd taken quite a bit of their furniture back to Earth with them. Obviously the Gaians had added some, to make it more livable. Still, it was the same place – the place he'd fallen in love and married Sam, the place their children were born and where they started their lives together.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Sam – to see her looking around just as he had done.

"It smells the same," she said softly, repeating what he'd thought a few moments ago. "I can't believe we're back."

"I know – it's weird. They did a nice job furnishing it. Even though there are some differences, it still looks pretty much the same."

The three kids were wandering around, looking at everything. It was Jake who spoke first. "Where was Danny and my room?" he asked.

"Come, I'll show you," his mother said.

"Daddy – where was my woom?" Kate asked.

"Well pumpkin, you shared a room with Mama and me because you were a little baby. When you got bigger Daddy was going to make you a room of your own, but then Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c found us and took us back to Earth."

Kate was frowning – not sure that she liked the fact that she didn't have her own room here on Gaia. "Show me?" she finally asked.

"Sure," he nodded, although he hesitated a second. Somehow the idea of seeing the bedroom was difficult. He took Kate's hand and headed to the room where all of his children had been born – and where his life with Sam had started.

It had been fixed up by the Gaians and looked lovely. There were flowers on the dresser and someone had clearly made the linens for the bed. A beautiful, multi-colored quilt covered the bed and made the room warm and inviting.

"Wheya was _my _bed?" Kate wanted to know.

"You slept in a cradle that Daddy made for you," he explained. "It's the same one we have at our house. We took it back with us."

She nodded, looking wiser than her years. "Dat's for da _new_ baby," she told him.

That caused his eyebrows to go up, wondering where that had come from. He then realized it was probably because of little Alex Jackson. Daniel and Amy had had a little boy a few months before and Kate loved to hold him and talk to him. She had begun to beg her parents for a little brother or sister.

"But _you're_ my baby," Jack told her as he swung her in the air, causing her to erupt in giggles. He loved it when both of his girls giggled – in fact it was one of his most favorite things.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Sam asked as she walked into their bedroom. She stopped suddenly, and took a deep breath – obviously overcome as he had been.

"I din't haf a bed," Kate explained. "I had a cwadle! It's on Erf – and it's for da new baby!"

"The new baby?" Sam looked at her daughter closely, wondering, like Jack, where this was coming from.

"Wishful thinking" he whispered. She nodded, suddenly understanding.

"But I told her _she's_ my baby," Jack said. This again caused Kate to giggle – which distracted him enough so that he missed Sam's strange expression.

"It looks nice in here," she said, after a few seconds. "What a beautiful cover." She walked over and gently touched the quilt. "I wonder if they'd mind if I took it back with us?"

"I'm sure you could ask. But the one's you made were just as nice," he reassured her. She'd started quilting while on Gaia and had become pretty good at it. Unfortunately, with her job and the kids, she was no longer able to do the same kinds of things.

"Yes – I should take up quilting again," she frowned, her thinking along the same lines as Jack. "It would be a nice break from work."

"And the kids," he said softly. "You work too hard!"

"And you don't?" she said, giving him a look. "I must admit – as hard as life here was, if felt like we had more time to – I don't know – just be a family."

"I know," he nodded. "Maybe we should ask the Gaian's if we could come back."

"Maybe for retirement," she told him. "I don't think I'm quite ready to be a farm wife again. It was wonderful while we were here – but I've gotten too used to my washer and dryer!"

"And dishwasher, computer, TV and cars," he nodded. "Yeah – I admit I like the luxuries of the twenty-first century Earth."

"But we could come back for long holidays," she told him. "And hey – maybe I could help them invent some time-saving devices!"

That evening, after attending a banquet in the main hall, the O'Neill's – with Danny and Teal'c, returned to their home. The two men were bunking down in the main room on air mattresses and the three children were in what had been the boy's room. Jack had had to come down hard on Jake, who had thrown a tantrum about having his sister in their room.

Once the kids were in bed, asleep, the four adults stayed up late, talking and reminiscing about Gaia – and all that had happened over the last five years.

They were all married now – Teal'c and Ishta had tied the not just last year. Daniel and Amy had been married for two years, and now had a child of their own. Teal'c had just informed him the day before that Ishta was pregnant. The Jaffa was so excited he'd had trouble not grinning from ear to ear – something that he tried not to do in order to maintain his dignity.

The universe was quiet – the Goa'uld totally destroyed. The Tok'ra were also relatively quiet. Jacob told them on his last trip to Earth, that they really didn't know what to do now that the Goa'uld had been wiped out. The Tok'ra had spent their entire lives fighting the Goa'uld, and now they were lost and unsure of how to go on without the enemy that had been their focus for millennia.

Jacob himself was spending more and more time on Earth, tired of the constant squabbles of Selmak's people. He loved being Grandpa – to Mark's two and their three. He had mellowed and seemed to be enjoying life thoroughly.

Interestingly enough, Selmak also seemed to enjoy Earth – and loved Jacob's grandkids. They'd gotten permission to tell Mark and his wife about the symbiote. After the shock had worn off, they'd gotten to know Selmak, which all of them had enjoyed.

The latest piece of news was that Jacob had met someone special. She was a Tok'ra, but had a wicked sense of humor and loved Earth - which made things easier for everyone. He had received permission to bring her to his home world, and they were all going to meet her after their trip to Gaia. Jack, of course, had asked all sorts of totally inappropriate questions about Tok'ra sex and reproduction – but fortunately only to his wife. She'd made him promise not to ask Jacob.

"This is nice," Daniel said quietly. It was late in the evening, and things were dark and quiet. "It's hard to believe that it's been six years since you guys came here."

"I know," Sam answered. "So much has happened in those six years."

"We've become such boring people," Jack said. "What happened to those wild adventurers of a few years ago?"

"We all found happiness," Daniel answered. "You know – I was sure that we'd end up getting killed on one of our missions through the gate. It's a miracle that we all survived, and ended up doing so well."

"Not a miracle, Daniel," Sam interjected. "We had each other – the best teammates in the universe. It was because of that that we survived and life turned out well for all of us."

"But those _were_ great times," Jack murmured. "The adventure – camaraderie, saving the world, saving the universe – with my best friends at my side. You couldn't ask for a better life."

"Except this one, O'Neill," Teal'c told him. "The adventure continues – with our best friends and our mates at our side."

"Here's to best friends – and best mates," Jack lifted his glass. "So Teal'c – you're gonna be a daddy again! How does Rya'c feel about that?"

"He is pleased to have a new brother or sister. He is especially pleased as the child will be able to play with _his_ child."

"His child? Are you telling me that Kar'yn is pregnant?"

"She is indeed, O'Neill. We are very blessed."

"So, you're gonna be a Grandpa _and_ a new Daddy. Way to go, Teal'c!"

"Congratulations, Teal'c," Sam got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be a wonderful father _and_ grandfather."

"Wow Teal'c – you don't do things by half, do you," Daniel grinned. "Here's to Grandpa Teal'c!" Everyone toasted their glasses again. "So – all three of us are going to be old married men – and women," he nodded at Sam. "Who would have figured?"

That night, as Sam and Jack lay curled up in their bed together – the bed where they had started their married life – they reflected on all that had brought them here. Both of them had suffered tragedy in their lives – they'd seen miraculous and strange things, they'd travelled through the galaxy – and beyond – but through all that they'd survived and become stronger. But the best thing of all – they'd found love and happiness together. Jack smiled gently. He had a beautiful, brilliant wife and three wonderful children. He couldn't think of anything more that he needed in this world.

"Jack?" his wife said softly.

"Hmm?" he answered, pulling her tightly towards him.

"You know what Kate said about a new baby?"

He slowly lifted himself and looked down at Sam, his eyebrow up. "Yes? What about it?"

She smiled mysteriously and pulled him back down, not saying anything.

Yes, he thought, life – whether on Gaia, or back on Earth – couldn't get any better.

Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring even more wonders. Yup – he was the luckiest man in the world. He'd found his paradise, and it was great.


End file.
